MAS BARATO POR QUINCENA
by AngelaMort
Summary: Re-editandose. Próximamente al fin después de casi 5 años el GRAN FINAL.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Hola gente, bueno, aquí el fic re-subido y re-editado debido a muchas faltas ortográficas, así que bienvenidos.

**MAS BARATO POR QUINCENA**

**Por: Ángela-Mort**

_**CAPITULO 1: RECORTE DE PRESUPUESTO**_

Todo comenzó en el Santuario, todo estaba de lo más tranquilo.

Fuera de la casa de Aries estaban los trece Santos Dorados sentados en los escalones, parecían aburridos, ya que desde que los habían revivido y los tratados de paz se habían puesto en marcha con los otros reinos, ya no tenían que estar tan alerta después de todo.

Mientras que Milo estaba dibujando en el piso con una tiza, un círculo enorme y en medio uno mas pequeño, en este escribió la palabra "STOP".

-Bien, ¿Quién quiere jugar? -preguntó Milo una vez finalizado el dichoso círculo.

-¿Por qué pintas la entrada de mi casa? –preguntó Mu.

-Por… porqué… Ay, ya, no exageres Mu, se quita... –se volvió a los presentes- Bueno ¿Quién quiere jugar? -volvió a preguntar.

-¿Qué clase de juego estúpido ahora inventaste, Milo? –preguntó Camus quién se acercó a ver lo que había dibujado.

-Se llama "STOP" Camus, solo necesito saber quiénes van a jugar para que los marque en el círculo y empecemos el juego.

-¿Y cómo se juega? –preguntó Aioria.

-Pues... pues primero díganme quien va a jugar para que los anote y les explique –dijo finalmente el bicho- Vamos Camus.

-No voy a jugar un tonto juego –respondió el mencionado quien cruzó los brazos.

Milo le hizo ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

-De acuerdo... –respondió Camus sin otra opción- no sé por que siempre te hago caso.

-Porque soy adorable y lindo –respondió Milo.

-¡Ah, no! –se levantó Afrodita- ¡Aquí el único lindo soy yo!

-¿Vas a jugar Afrodita? -preguntó Camus.

-No, conociendo a Milo, capaz es uno de esos juegos rudos en donde todo mundo se te echa encima. –respondió la pecesita… digo, pecesito.

-¿Sigues enojado por lo de aquella vez? –preguntó Aioria.

-Y esos juegos rudos se llama Fútbol americano –añadió Milo.

-Ay, lo que sea -respondió Afrodita.

-¡Yo juego! ¡Así podré demostrarle una vez mas a mi clon que soy el mejor! –dijo un Kanon más participativo que nunca.

-¡Mira copia pirata, yo soy el As de los juegos y todo mundo lo sabe! –respondió Saga.

-¡No es cierto!

-¡A que si!

-¡Que no! -exclamó Kanon.

-¡Que si! -respondió Saga.

-Ya van a empezar -comentó MM- suficiente tengo con aguantarlos de vecinos como para que le sigan acá.

-¡El empezó! –exclamaron al unísono los gemelitos- ¡Deja de hacer eso! –ambos se sacan las lenguas.

-Bueno... –Milo se agachó e ignoró las ya de por sí infantiles riñas entre gemelos y empezó a hacer divisiones en aquel círculo- Camus ¿Qué país quieres ser?

-¿Cómo que, qué país?

-Si, es parte del juego, dime que país quieres ser.

-Obvio, el mejor. -dijo Camus.

-¿Grecia? –preguntaron los Géminis.

-Yo lo iba a escoger Camus -dijo Milo con un puchero.

-¡NO! Hablaba de Francia, el país de las bellas artes y la moda -respondió Camus.

-¡Ja! ¿Y tu nieve? ¡El país de las bellas artes es Italia! –refunfuño Máscara- Bambino.

-¡No! Osea ¿Qué están ciegos? ¡El país de las bellas artes es Grecia! -exclamó Aioria.

-¡Eso mero! –dijeron los gemelos.

-¡Los apoyo! –añadió Aioros.

-Montoneros -murmuro Camus.

-Pero el país con mas sabor es Brasil, eso que ni que -comentó Aldebarán- además de que somos los mejores en cuanto a los deportes, el penta campeón del mundo si hablamos de soccer.

-¡Joder, todos sabéis que como mi madre patria no hay dos! –exclamó Shura.

-¡Suecia es el país mas hermoso, al igual que yo! –exclamo Afrodita.

-¡Que chamaquitos estos, montoneros, todos saben que China es lo mejor!- comento Dohko.

-No puede ser –dicho esto Mu se da una palmada en la frente.

-Que mal... que mal... –murmuro Shaka quien estaba sentado en posición de flor de loto- la India es el país mas sagrado, mas espiritual y por ende el mejor, ¿Cómo pueden estar tan ciegos? –este se levantó y empezó a caminar sin ver hacia donde iba.

-¡Shaka, cuidado con las...! –pero muy tarde, Mu no pudo prevenir a Shaka quien cayó escaleras abajo.

-¡Eso debió doler... Jajajajaja! –se burló Máscara.

-Ese Shaka, tiene ojos de regalo –murmuró Mu.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto Aioros.

-"Que los abra, que los abra" –contesto Mu.

-Aquí no paso nada –Shaka se levantó rápidamente tomando su postura- esta caída fue un aviso de que deje algo pendiente en mi vida pasada -dicho esto Shaka se sacude su cabello.

-¡Bueno ya quiero jugar! –exclamó Milo.

-¿Yo puedo jugar? –preguntó Kiki.

-¡Claro! ¿Qué país quieres ser?

-Mmhh... ¡Jamhir! –exclamó el pelirrojo.

-¡No, ese no es un país! –dijo Mu- seria China.

-¡No, porque yo escogeré China! –exclamó Dohko.

-Bueno, podremos hacer una excepción –dijo Milo quien en una de las divisiones escribió Tibet y en otra China, junto estaba Francia y Grecia que era el de él.

¡No Milo, yo iba a escoger Grecia! –refunfuña Kanon- Bien, entonces escogeré... ¡Disneylandia!

-¡Si serás tonto! ¡Disney no es un país, es un estado! –recalcó Saga.

-De dos no se hace uno –murmuró Camus.

-Que mas da –Milo anotó en el espacio vació que estaba junto a Grecia "Disneylandia".

-Si el puede escoger Disney, entonces yo escojo... ¡Eurodisney! –exclamó Saga.

-¡Copión! –refunfuñó Kanon.

-¡Yo juego, quiero a Italia! -dijo Máscara.

-¡Yo Japón! –dijo Aioros.

-¡Yo Alemania! -dijo Aioria.

-¡Hombre, España! –dijo Shura.

-¡Brasil! –exclamó Aldebarán.

-¡India! –dijo Shaka.

-¡Yo los veo de lejitos! -dijo Afrodita.

-Cobarde –murmuró Camus.

-No soy cobarde y para demostrárselos, escojo Suecia –dijo Afro finalmente.

Milo anotó los países en los huecos que quedaban y ya hecho todo, cada uno estaba parado con un pie adentro del huequito en donde estaba escrito su respectivo país.

-Bien, yo empiezo –dijo Milo- Yo voy a decir las palabras clave, cuando mencione el país de alguno de ustedes, ese pone el pie dentro del circulo que dice "STOP" , pero los demás deberán correr lo mas lejos posible antes de el mencionado diga "stop" pero al oírlo tienen que detenerse, el que se quede acá parado deberá calcular en pasos la distancia del oponente que elija, y si no lo hace se le pondrá un castigo ¿Alguna duda? ¿Alguien no entendió algo?

-¡Si, yo! –dijo Aldebarán.

-¿Que no entendiste? –preguntó Milo.

-Todo.

-Ya le entenderás conforme avance el juego -respondió Milo, sin obvias intenciones de volver a explicar- bien, entonces… "declaro la guerra en contra de mi peor enemigo que es…"

Milo volteo a ver a sus compañeros.

-Antes que nada… -todos estaban a punto de correr pero hablo Milo- NO usen su velocidad de la luz… bueno, ya… "mi peor enemigo que es… ¡BRASIL!"

Dicho esto todos corrieron dejando a Aldebarán parado ahí.

-Oye ¿Que te traes contra Brasil? –exclamó el toro.

-Di "stop" –gritó Milo a lo lejos.

-¡STOP!- gritó el toro y todos se detuvieron- ¿Ahora que tenia que hacer? –se preguntó a sí mismo- ¡Ah! Me declaró la guerra, cierto, entonces contra Milo!

-¡Soy Grecia! –grtió Milo a lo lejos.

Aldebarán corrió hacia Milo.

-¿Que haces, Aldebarán? –pregunt Milo.

-¡GRAN CUERNO! –exclamó el toro quien lanzó un energy hacia el escorpión pero este se movió rápidamente.

-¡Tonto! –exclamó Milo más que molesto- ¡Solo tenias que calcular a cuantos pasos estoy yo de distancia!

-¡AAAAAH! Es que como dijiste que me declaraste la guerra, pues pensé… -dijo Aldebarán.

-Ese es el problema, no piensas- murmuró Milo.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-¡No, que empezamos de nuevo! –exclamó Milo.

Todos de nuevo estaban reunidos en el círculo.

-¡Ahora me toca a mi! –dijo Saga.

-¡No! ¡Yo voy! –exclamó Kanon.

-No empiecen, que empiece el gemelo mas grande -dijo Camus.

-¡Lero, lero! –se burló Saga- "Declaro la guerra en contra de mi peor enemigo que es…" -todos se prepararon para correr- ¡Disneylandia!

Todos corrieron pero Kanon rápidamente actuó.

-¡STOP!- todos se detuvieron- ¡Contra Eurodisney!

-¿Y por que yo? –exclamó Saga a lo lejos.

-¡Por que se me da la gana! –respondió Kanon.

-¡No te permito que me hables así, clon pirata! –exclamó Saga.

-¡GALAXIAN EXPLOSION! –atacó Kanon a su gemelo pero Saga hizo lo mismo así causando una gran explosión.

-¡Con ustedes no se puede nada! –exclamó Milo más que furioso.

En eso van llegando los chicos de bronce.

-Buenas -saludó Hyoga.

-¿Qué haciendo? -preguntó Shiryu.

-Pues no mucho -respondió Mu.

-Por cierto, les traemos esto –Shun le entregó a Mu un costal lleno de cartas.

-¿Y esto?

-Se los manda el cartero, nos dijo que el no iba a regresar desde que Máscara le aventó el frasquito de pica pica -respondió Shun.

-De veras, es el vigésimo cartero que huye -dijo Mu- Pero en fin.

El carnero comenzó a revisar la correspondencia y se percato de que todas iban dirigidas para Saori, lo curioso es que era correspondencia de impuestos y todo eso.

-¿Qué pasa Mu? –preguntó Hyoga al ver pensativo al carnero.

-Parece que son los impuestos que Saori debe -respondió el carnero.

Los demás santos se acercaron a fisgonear.

-¿No hay cartas de mis fans? –pregunto Shaka.

-¿Tus fans? –preguntó Kanon.

-Claro, para tu información, soy uno de los personajes de saint Seiya mas deseados –respondió Shaka tajantemente.

-¡Claro que no, yo soy de los mas codiciados! –exclamo Aioria.

-¡Por supuesto que no, yo soy el mas codiciado! –exclamó Máscara.

-¡Mentirosos, yo soy el mas deseado! -exclamó Saga.

-Pero yo mas que él –le siguió Kanon quién señaló a su gemelo.

-¡Yo soy mas guapo Kanon! –exclamó Saga.

-¡Que yo, copia barata! –exclamó Kanon.

-¡No empiecen! –exclamó Mu- será mejor que le entreguemos esto a Saori, saben como se pone cuando no le entregan la correspondencia a tiempo.

-La ultima vez Seiya quedo chamuscado -comentó Shun.

-Pero el se lo buscó -añadió Ikki.

-Pero fue tu culpa -dijo Hyoga.

-Eso de andar quemando la correspondencia de Saori, mal, muy mal -refunfuñó Shiryu.

-¿Tan grave fue? –preguntó Milo.

-Ikki quemó la correspondencia de Saori mientras ella la leía y cuando se quiso vengar, en vez de devolverle el favor a Ikki, se la devolvió a Seiya -respondió Shun.

-Solo quería demostrar las maravillas que hace un poco de fuego –dijo Ikki sin preocupación alguna.

-Ok, no quiero seguir escuchando mas tonterías -dijo Mu.

De repente va apareciendo Shion.

-¿Qué hacen todos acá? –preguntó el patriarca al ver a todos los santos ahí presentes.

-Eso mismo me preguntaba, maestro -respondió Mu.

-No importa ¿Llegó la correspondencia? –preguntó Shion.

-Si maestro -Mu le dio el costal.

Shion empezó a fisgonear el bulto.

-Mmhh... no llegaron cartas de mis fans -murmuró Shion pensativo.

-¿Sus fans? –preguntó Saga.

-Si, mis admiradoras, que extraño, quizás solo me enviaron mails –respondió pensativo- bueno, entonces regreso al templo mayor.

-Maestro ¿No podría llevarle su correspondencia a Saori? -pregunto el carnero menor.

-¿Qué me viste cara de cartero o qué? –preguntó Shion.

-No maestro, pero como le queda de paso, pues pensé...- respondió Mu.

-Estos muchachos, ya no le tienen respeto a uno –murmuró Dohko- Shion ¿Me llevas a mi casa? Ya no ando para estos trotes.

-¡Pero maestro, es joven! –exclamo Shiryu.

-Irrespetuoso –Dohko le da un manazo a Shiryu- En mis tiempos los Caballeros de bronce eran callados.

-De acuerdo Dohko vámonos; ¡Y que sea la ultima Mu! –Shion costal, Dohko y todo desaparece de ahí.

-Alguien debería regalarle un espejo al anciano maestro joven de Libra -murmuró Aioros.

Mientras mas arriba, en el templo mayor, va apareciendo Shion con el costal de cartas.

-Señorita Saori, llegó la correspondencia- llamó Shion a la puerta pero nadie contestó- ¿Saori?

Shion abrió la puerta despacito y vio a la "galante diosa de la sabiduría" recostada en un sofá, en bata de baño, con una toalla amarrada en la cabeza, una mascarilla verde con 2 pepinos en cada ojo, estaba durmiendo con la boca abierta, capaz y se había tragado las moscas y ni en cuenta.

-¡Ah! ¡Una bruja! –exclamó Shion asustado.

-¡AH! -Saori se despertó de golpe ante el grito de Shion- ¿A quien le llamaste bruja? –exclamó furiosa.

-A nadie -respondió Shion viendo aquellas fachas de la bruja, digo, Saori.

-Mira Shion... ¿Qué tres ahí? –preguntó la joven quien se le cayeron los pepinos de los ojos y vio el costal que llevaba el carnerito mayor.

-Ah, es la correspondencia, acaba de llegar –respondió Shion.

-Ahora la reviso, gracias Shion, puedes retirarte.

Shion salió lo mas rápido posible del cuarto de la bruja, digo, de Saori mas que asustado.

Saori, digo, la bruja tranquilamente tomó el costal y lo llevó al sillón para sentarse y abrir una de las cartas.

-Seguro son de mis fans –Saori abrió la carta y la leyó tranquilamente.

Mientras mas abajo, los santos seguían jugando.

-¡Todos contra Suecia! –exclamo Aioria malévolamente.

-¡No se atrevan bola de…! -exclamó Afrodita quien corría y los demás santos iban tras de él.

-¡Así no se juega! -exclamó Milo- ¡Brasil, vas a aplastar a Francia!

En eso Aldebarán tropieza y cae sobre el pobre de Camus.

-¡Ay, me caí! –exclamo Aldebarán.

-¿No me digas? ¿En serio? –preguntó sarcástico Camus- ¡Ayúdenme, clara bella me cayó encima!

Los santos ayudaron a levantar a Aldebarán.

-¡Camus, amigo, te dejaron como tortilla! –exclamó un dramático Milo.

-¡Milo, ya no volveré a jugar ninguno de tus estúpidos juegos! -refunfuñó Camus.

En eso se escuchó retumbar en el santuario la voz de Saori diciendo "¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?"

Saori como energúmeno salió de su habitación.

-¡TODOS LOS CABALLEROS DE LAS 12 CASAS Y COMPAÑÍA SI NO VIENEN A LA DE YA, VAN A VER COMO LES VA!

Todos los mencionados intercambiaron miradas de susto y rápidamente subieron hasta el templo mayor. El primero en llegar fue Mu, seguido por todos los demás que venían con la respiración agitada, todos vieron que Saori estaba con cara de pocos amigos y con la vestimenta ya mencionada anteriormente.

-Este... Saori... –Mu lanzó una mirada indicando que la mencionada se viera a si misma.

-¿Qué quieres Mu? –exclamó enojada Saori.

Pero esta se dio cuenta de sus fachitas y rápidamente se metió a su habitación y salió como gente decente, aun que todavía con la mascarilla de aguacate en la cara.

-Ahora si, hoy llegó la correspondencia y llegaron las cuentas de los impuestos, y la de teléfono llego MUY alta ¿Por qué han estado utilizando mi línea? –exclamó la deidad.

Pero los santos respondieron al mismo tiempo y solo se escucharon: no... como cree... jamás haríamos tal cosa... ¿Nos creería capaces? Etc,.

Saori les entregó la cuenta de teléfono y ahí venían los registros de las llamadas, todos observaron y vieron que habían llamadas de larga distancia, curiosamente de sus respectivos lugares de origen incluyendo la línea de horóscopo de Walter Mercado.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Saori quien tenia los brazos cruzados y haciendo ruido con su pie golpeando el piso.

Todos pusieron cara de mustias.

-Voy a ser clara con ustedes, caballeros dorados –habló Saori en un tono mas pasivo, el cual era el que más les daba miedo a los santos- Esta quincena les voy a recortar sus salarios.

-¿Otra vez? –preguntó Aioros.

-¿Cómo que otra vez? Jamás se las he reducido -contestó indignada.

-Con la miseria que nos pagas... –murmuró Máscara.

-¡Ahora por eso, les reduciré el doble! –exclamó la diosa.

Todos miraron feo a Cáncer.

-A mi no me vean, culpen a Aioros por no dejar que Saga matara a Saori -se defendió el cangrejito.

-Así que con lo que les quite de sus salarios, con eso voy a pagar sus deudas.

-¡Pero Saori, no puedes hacer eso, no nos alcanzara para nada lo que nos pagaras! –exclamó preocupado Shura.

-Consíganse un... (eco) empleo... pleo.. eo.. o...

-¡NOOOOOOO! -exclamaron todos.

-¡Todo menos eso, Saori bella, linda, hermosa! -decía Milo quien estaba de rodillas en modo de suplica.

-¡Es mi ultima palabra, así que se me van buscando trabajo que ya no los quiero de mantenidos! –dicho esto, Saori se fue de ahí.

Todos se quedaron callados y Milo tenia los ojos llorosos.

-¡Yo si la mato! –Saga estaba a punto de irse contra de ella pero Shion lo detuvo.

-Esperen... –dijo Shion quien mantenía una sonrisa perversa.

-Maestro ¿En que esta pensando? –preguntó Mu temeroso.

-Nada, ustedes háganle caso a Saori, busquen trabajo, manténganse ocupados, muy OCUPADOS...-respondió Shion con gran tranquilidad.

-Ya entiendo. –dijo Máscara asintiendo la cabeza- maestro, mis respetos, si que es malvado.

-¿Qué? -pregunto Milo sin entender nada.

-¿No entienden? Saori sin nosotros no es nada, si nos mantenemos ocupados ella no tendrá a sus caballeros que hacen todo por ella - respondió Máscara.

-Y como ella es la inutilidad en persona, va a querer que estemos en el santuario de regreso -comentó Aioria- ¡Que buena idea!

-No me agradaría la idea de volver a ser su sirviente, pero con solo pensar el verla sufrir me da satisfacción -comentó Shaka.

-Así que mis pequeños santos, a conseguir trabajo. –dijo Shion tan pacifico como siempre.

Todos asintieron y con una sonrisa se fueron de ahí.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

"_**Escribo para el niño que llevamos dentro.**_

_**Los lectores son, sobre todo, mis cómplices."- Paulo Cohelo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**MAS BARATO POR QUINCENA**

**Por: Ángela-Mort**

**CAPITULO 2: "BUSCANDO EMPLEO"**

Los santos dorados junto con los de bronce (bueno, ellos también salieron afectados) habían sido informados por ordenes de la deidad de que tenían que conseguirse un empleo, ya que los gastos no serian suficientes para su quincena.

En la casa de Piscis, estaba Afrodita y Máscara (los inseparables), el santo de piscis estaba leyendo el aviso clasificado del periódico mientras que Máscara jugaba con una raqueta que tenia amarrada una pelotita.

-Ay, no hay nada aquí que una persona como yo pueda hacer -dijo Afrodita- Máscara, deja de jugar con eso y ayúdame a buscar algo que yo no te pienso mantener.

Parecía que Afro solo estaba hablando con la pared ya que el cangrejito estaba entretenido con la condenada raquetita.

-¡Mascara! -refunfuñó Afro.

-¿Qué? ¿Me hablabas?

-¡Eres el colmo, ayúdame a buscar algún empleo, no encuentro nada! -refunfuñó el santo de los pececitos- Y con el poco sueldo que nos dará la bruja esa no podré mantenerme y no me alcanzara el alimento de Rosita y Rosita segunda.

-¿Quiénes? -preguntó mascara extrañado.

-¡Mis niñas! –decía Afro quien señalaba una pecera con dos pececitos color rosa.

-¿Desde cuando están acá esas cosas? –preguntá Máscara.

-¡No les digas 'esas cosas' son pececitas! Y están aquí desde hace un mes, pero como eres un distraído ni te das cuenta de lo que pasa -recalcó Afro mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados.

-Para que te lo sepas, yo tengo también a mis hombrecitos, dos hermosos cangrejitos, se llaman Sebastián y Don cangrejo.

En la casa de Acuario se encontraba el otro par de inseparables, si, hablamos de Camus y Milo, quien el primero estaba sentado en su sofá leyendo el periódico mientras que Milo jugaba con un avioncito tamaño escala por los alrededores del templo.

-¡Milo, deja de hacer eso y ponte a leer el anuncio clasificado! -dijo Camus al mencionado.

-Ya sé Camus, ¿Pero de que voy a trabajar? No se hacer nada mas que hacer pequeños agujeros -respondió Milo quien seguía jugando con el avioncito- ¡Podría trabajar en una fabrica de coladeras!

-¿Milo?

-¿Si?

-Cállate.

En la casa de Capricornio no estaba el guardián, así que vamos a Sagitario, quien ahí estaba el otro par de inseparables, Shura y Aioros leían el periódico.

-Mascotas... carros... servidumbre... tiendas departamentales... mira Shura, encontré algo –dijo Aioros al mencionado- escucha esto "Se solicita muchacho de amplio criterio, buen aspecto, que sepa bailar, negocio de masajes"... quizás este sea mi empleo, se oye fácil.

-Aioros... no creo que sea buena idea -comentó Shura no convencido.

-¡Ah! ¡Vamos! –Aioros con un marca texto redondeó tal anuncio y siguió leyendo- escucha este "Se vende carisma a señoritas que les guste bailar y salir a caminar" –Aioros se quedó pensativo- Oye Shura ¿Cómo se venderá la carisma?

Shura solo se dio una palmada en la frente.

En la casa de Escorpión esta vacía, así que sigamos a Libra quien Dohko estaba acompañado de Shiryu.

-Bueno, como sabrás mi alumno yo ya ando un poco gastado para estos trotes de trabajar.

-Pero, maestro, es joven –comentó Shiryu.

-No hables cuando yo lo haga, muchachito este –dicho esto, Dohko le pega con una vara de madera- como te decía, vamos a buscar un trabajo, tu serás mi ayudante.

-Si maestro anciano ya joven de Libra.

-Así que vete a comprar un periódico para que vea que trabajos hay disponibles -dijo Dohko.

-Si maestro -el dragoncito, cabizbajo salió de la casa de libra para ir por el periódico... o quitárselo a alguien.

En Virgo Shaka... Shaka no estaba... En Leo, extrañamente el cachorro no estaba, en Cáncer, como sabremos Máscara esta con su mejor amigo en la doceava casa, en Géminis…

-¡Que me des el periódico pedazo de zoquete! –exclamó Saga quien estaba forzándose por el periódico.

-¡Yo lo vi primero! -exclamó Kanon quien también tenía aprensado el periódico, ambos gemelos estaban jalonándose dicho articulo.

-¿Por qué no te vas de regreso al mundo marino? ¡Te extrañan! –refunfuñó Saga quien seguía jalonándose el periódico.

-¡Por que no se me da mi gana, además recuerda que quedamos que íbamos a compartir Géminis, pedazo de tonto! -refunfuñó Kanon de la misma manera.

-¡Pero eso fue hace dos meses en esa mugrosa fiesta navideña! –refunfuñó Saga- ¡Que me des el periódico! –dicho esto Saga se lanza contra su gemelo.

-¡Vas a ver pedazo de idiota! –Kanon hizo lo mismo y ambos dejaron el periódico a un lado y empezaron a pelear sin que se dieran cuenta de que alguien había llegado a su casa.

-¡Aquí hay un periódico! –Shiryu tomó dicho articulo y salió rápidamente de Géminis dejando a los gemelos quienes se estaban haciendo moretones en los brazos.

En Tauro, Aldebarán no estaba, en Aries se encontraban la bolita mas allegada del santuario, Shaka, Aioria, Aldebarán, Mu y la piña colada, digo, Kiki.

Todos los mencionados estaban sentados al derredor de la mesa del desayunador de Mu.

-¿Por qué en mi casa? –preguntó Mu quien estaba recargado en su mesa.

-No lo sé, yo solo seguí a Shaka –comento Aioria.

-Y yo seguí a Aioria -comentó Aldebarán.

Mientras tanto, Shaka estaba leyendo el periódico cuando.

-¡Oh por dios! –exclamó el rubio.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Encontraste algo? -pregunto Mu.

-¡No! -respondió el rubio.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó Aioria.

-Es que no veo nada.

Todos se caen de sus sillas.

-¡Si serás, abre los ojos! –refunfuñó Aioria- No ves que... no pues... ¿cómo vas a ver?

-¿Qué?- preguntó el rubio un poco molesto.

-¡Digo, que como vas a ver si tienes los ojos cerrados, a ver, presta acá! –Aioria le quita el periódico- Mira, Mu aquí solicitan un maestro de Primaria.

-¡Maestro Mu, es buena oportunidad! –comentó Kiki.

-¿Acaso me vieron cara de niñera? Suficiente tengo con todos los del santuario –respondió Mu un poco serio.

-Bueno, solo era un decir -comentó Aioria.

-A ver, presta –Aldebarán le arrebata el periódico- ¡Ya encontré algo! Solicitan un cocinero para restaurante de comida internacional.

-¿Cocinas? -preguntó Mu.

-Claro, si vieras que bien me sale lo que yo hago - contestó Aldebarán- Pues será mejor que vaya a ver antes de que me ganen el puesto, los veo al rato muchachos –dicho esto, Aldebarán sale de ahí.

-Oye Mu ¿Puedes decirme que hora es? –preguntó Shaka quien le mostró un reloj de arena que traía en su muñeca izquierda.

-Van a dar las 5 -respondió Mu.

-Me voy a mi templo, si preguntan por mí, no me han visto ni me conocen –respondió Shaka muy nervioso.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó Aioria- no me digas que Pandora te sigue acosando.

-Shh... pues mas o menos, bueno ya me voy –Shaka se levantó y se dirigió hacia una de las salidas del templo.

-Shaka... ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Mu al ver que Shaka se dirigía a la entrada- Shaka, cuidado de nuevo con las...

Pero Shaka de nuevo cayó de las escaleras así desapareciendo de la vista de Aioria, Kiki y Mu.

-... escaleras -terminó de decir Aioria.

Shaka de nuevo apareció en la vista de todos como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Los veo al rato -Shaka ahora si salió por la puerta correcta.

De regreso a Piscis.

-¡Mira, aquí solicitan un jardinero! –exclamo Afrodita- ¡Pero si soy experto en esta rama!

-¿Y por que no vas a ver?- pregunta mascara quien seguía entretenido ahora con un cubo de Rubik.

-¿Qué crees que pienso hacer, tonto? -respondió Afrodita- Mira mascara, este te quedaría bien a ti, se solicita vuduista.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Máscara.

-Si, de hecho queda a una calle de donde esta el trabajo que yo quiero.

-¡A pues vamos Afro! -exclamó el chico de cáncer.

En Acuario.

-Mira Camus, se solicitan dos personas para una Heladería, Vamos a ver -exclamó Milo mas que feliz.

-Ok, Ok, vamos –ambos chicos salieron de ahí,

En Capricornio esta vació, En sagitario.

-Yo podría vender carisma... ¿Soy carismático, verdad Shura? –preguntó Aioros al mencionado quien estaba recargado en su mesa.

-Aioros... olvídalo -contestó Shura.

-Bueno, no te me sulfures, mira, voy a ver esto de los masajes ¿Me acompañas? –preguntó Aioros.

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer, de paso podría ver si en el camino hay algún vacante para algo -dicho esto, ambos se fueron de ahí.

En escorpión esta vació también, en Libra.

-Eres rápido Shiryu –decía el maestro Dohko al ver que tenia el periódico el dragoncito- ¿Cómo en que seré bueno? –empezó a leer el periódico- Mira, se solicitan jóvenes de buen aspecto para botargeros.

-Maestro... ¿Qué esta pensando? –preguntó Shiryu.

-Pues... espera... ¿Qué es una botarga? –preguntó Dohko.

-No lo sé -respondió Shiryu.

En Virgo, estaba Shaka dando de vueltas como Aioria... digo, león enjaulado.

-¡SHIVA! ¡AGORA! -gritó el rubio, en menos de un parpadeo sus dos alumnos estaban ahí.

-¿Pasa algo maestro? –preguntó Shiva.

-Si, ¿Ustedes me aprecian, cierto? –preguntó Shaka.

-Claro maestro -respondió Agora.

-Y no quieren que su maestro le pase nada ¿cierto? –volvió a preguntar.

-Jamás maestro -respondió Shiva.

-Pues bien, por que les tengo una misión.

-¿SI? –preguntaron al unísono.

-Quiero que vigilen la entrada y la salida del templo, si ven que viene una mujer parecida a Morticia Adams, me avisan -dijo el rubio.

-Er... maestro... ¿Y por qué? -preguntó Agora.

-¡No pregunten y hagan lo que les digo! Yo estaré meditando, así que... así que por eso, no quiero interrupciones, si preguntan por mi, No estoy, digan que me fui a... Bora Bora...-dicho esto el rubio se dio la vuelta para irse de ahí.

-¡Maestro, cuidado con el... -pero Agora no le dio tiempo de avisar a su querido maestro quien choco contra un pilar que tenia en frente.

-Aquí no paso nada... –dicho esto, Shaka se escondió en el interior de su templo.

En leo, todo esta vació, en Cáncer igual, en Géminis.

-¡Ya basta! –exclamó Kanon- ¿Y el periódico? –preguntó el gemelo al ver que dicho articulo no estaba en donde lo había dejado.

-¡Ya lo perdiste pedazo de zoquete! -refunfuño Saga.

-¡Fue tu culpa Saga!

-¡NO, fue TU culpa Kanon!

-¡Claro que no!

-Claro que si, en serio ¿Por qué no regresas con los tuyos bajo del mar?

-¿Me estas corriendo? –preguntó un indignado Kanon.

-¡Mira, no eres tan retrasado como aparentas, entendiste el mensaje! -Exclamó Saga.

-¡Pues no me voy a ir aun que quieras! –exclamó Saga.

-¡Que si!

-¡Que No!

Y así empezaron otra pelea más.

En Tauro estaba vació y en Aries seguían Aioria, Kiki y Mu leyendo el periódico.

Mas tarde, todos estaban esparcidos por el pueblo, Camus y Milo estaban en la heladería donde se solicitaban las vacantes.

-Buenas tardes -saludó Camus- venimos a preguntar sobre el empleo.

-Si, queremos saber sobre el sueldo y esas cosas -le siguió Milo.

La encargada se volteó y para sorpresa de los presentes era Shaina.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –preguntó la cobra.

-Venimos a preguntar sobre el empleo, la tacaña de Saori nos obligó a conseguir uno -dijo Camus.

-¿Ustedes también? Vaya... –murmuró la cobra.

-Como sea, danos informes sobre el salario y eso -dijo Milo.

-A pues el sueldo dependerá del tiempo -respondió Shaina.

-¿Aun que depende del tiempo, no? –preguntó Milo- pues bueno, supongamos que llueve...

Silencio sepulcral de Shaina.

-¿Qué?

-Ay, Si serás –refunfuño Camus quién empujó a Milo- ¿Cuántas horas al día?

Y esto es apenas el comienzo de una nueva vida para los santos. Yo les diría "Bienvenidos al mundo real... apesta... pero les gustará"

_**CONTINUARA...**_

**NOTA: **Como se darán cuenta, el fic está en una revisión ortográfica, ya que lo comencé a leer, sentía que los ojos me sangraban. En fin, los leo en el capítulo 3.

"_**Escribo para el niño que llevamos dentro.**_

_**Los lectores son, sobre todo, mis cómplices."- Paulo Cohelo.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**MAS BARATO POR QUINCENA **

**By**

**Por: Ángela-Mort**

**CAPITULO 3: VISITAS DE ULTIMO MOMENTO.**

Los santos dorados estaban en el pueblo en busca de algún empleo, Dohko y Shiryu llegaron a un salón de fiestas infantiles lleno de globos y esas cosas.

-¿Disculpe? –hablÓ Dohko con el que al parecer era el encargado.

-¿Si?

-Venimos a buscar el empleo de botargeros -comentó Shiryu.

-¡Oh! Como lo lamento pero el puesto lo acaban de tomar 2 muchachos.

En eso van saliendo disfrazados Shun e Ikki, claro, Shun con el disfraz de terodáctilo rosa e Ikki de teletubbie color mamey.

-¿Ikki? ¿Shun? ¿Qué hacen acá? –preguntó Dohko pasmado ante tal escena.

-Jajajaja lindo disfraz Ikki :D –Shiryu no se pudo contener la risa.

-Pues, como Saori dijo que consiguiéramos empleo, pues esto fue lo que encontré ¿verdad que es lindo mi disfraz? -preguntó Shun mientras movía su colita (la del disfraz mal pensados).

-¡Cállate lagartija! ¡Yo solo lo hago por Shun y por que necesitamos dineo! –dijo rápidamente Ikki a su defensa- si Esmeralda me ve en estas fachas me deja.

En eso va entrando Hyoga junto con Seiya, quien el Siberiano soltó tremenda carcajada.

-¡Cállate Canso siberiano! –exclamó Ikki bastante furioso, y quien lo culpa, la poca dignidad del Santo del Feniz estaba dentro de un disfraz.

-¿Por qué no traje mi cámara? Jajajaja -siguió Hyoga.

-¡Shun! –exclamó Seiya- ¡Que disfraz tan mas bonito, que envidia!

-¿Verdad que sí? - respondió Shun con una sonrisa.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -se rieron Hyoga y Shiryu.

-¡Es suficiente! –exclamó Ikki mas que enojado- ¡Ahora me las pagarán!

-¡Mas vale ahí corrió! –el ganso y la lagartija quienes salieron corriendo de lugar a toda velocidad, aun riéndose.

Ikki salió disfraz y todo tras de ellos.

-¡Regresen aquí par de idiotas! –exclamó Ikki quien apenas podía moverse.

En eso va pasando Afrodita y Máscara, quien este último seguía entretenido con ese cubo de rubick.

-Y dicen que yo soy el raro –murmuró Afrodita ante tal incidente.

-¿Qué? –Máscara preguntó ante el comentario, pero al voltear a ver vio al fénix disfrazado- Jajaja ¿Se te perdió plaza sésamo?

-¡Déjenme en paz! –exclamó furioso Ikki.

-No, se le escapo ñoñolandia! JAJAJAJAJAJA –gritó Hyoga a lo lejos.

-¡Ahora si me la pagarás patito feo! –exclamó Ikki hecho una furia.

Mientras en otro lado, en el santuario, para ser exactos en la entrada de Aries iba llegando una mujer, acompañada de otro hombre.

-Esta debe de ser la dirección, a ver "Calle del zodiaco no. Único, interior 6. col. El santuario", si esta debe de ser, ahora veré a mi bomboncito de azúcar –Pandora brincaba de felicidad.

-Señorita Pandora, no creo que sea buena idea entrar a las 12 casas de esos primates de los caballeros dorados, además, si Radamanthys se entera de esto me va a ir muy mal... –murmuró Minos muy nervioso.

-No exageres Minos -dicho esto Pandora entró a la casa de Aries, se asomó y vio que Aioria y Kiki estaban sentados en la mesa del desayunador mientras que Mu estaba parado preparando un poco de té.

-¡Mira Aioria, puedo hablar en Carnero! –exclamó el pelirrojo emocionado.

-¿Carnero? –preguntó Aioria.

-Si, Mira, dime una palabra y yo te la traduzco a carnero.

-Ok, a ver... Aries -dijo Aioria.

-Bee (como carnero) -respondió Kiki.

Mu solo levantó la mirada como en expresión de ¿Por qué yo?.

-¡Oh! ¡Interesante! –Aioria le siguó el juego- a ver, Aioria de Leo.

-Bee bee bee.

-¡Wow! ¡Ahora Shaka!

-Bee.

-¡No! Ese no ve -comentó Mu quien se servia un poco de Té.

-¿Hola? –interrumpió Pandora.

-¿Qué hacen acá? –preguntó Mu sorprendido al ver aquellos dos espectros.

-Vine a ver a mi Shakita ¿Está en casa? Teníamos una cita -dijo Pandora sonriente.

-Pues... podría ser -respondió Aioria.

-¡Entonces iré a buscarlo! –Pandora como San Juan por su casa, entró sin siquiera pedir permiso.

-¡Espera! –exclamó Mu- el copete de perro no puede pasar, solo uno.

-¿Ya ves Minos? Te dije que te quedaras haciéndole compañía a Esfinge.

-¿Y estar soportando todo el día a ese junto con Orfeo su música al estilo pimpinela? Yo paso.

Minos llegó y se sentó en la mesa del desayunador haciéndole compañía a los presentes.

-¿Se te perdió algo? –preguntó Aioria viendo feo a Minos.

-Si, mi dignidad.

-¿Té?

-Gracias.

Mientras a lo lejos del santuario, 6 siluetas iban acercándose lentamente.

-¿Ya llegamos? –pregunto uno de ellos.

-Ya casi –respondió otro.

5 pasos después.

-¿Ya llegamos? –volvió a preguntar el mismo.

-Ye merito –respondió otro.

10 pasos después.

-¿Ya llegamos? –pregunto desesperado.

-¡Alguien calle a Sorrento! –comentó molesto Isaac.

-¡Lo que pasa es que no me tienen paciencia, además ya tengo hambre! –dijo Sorrento quien se tocaba su estómago.

-Es verdad, hace hambre y cansancio –le siguió Bian.

-Si, vamos a las 12 casas, de seguro ahí hay comida, además Kanon esta viviendo temporalmente ahí -dijo Eo.

-Es verdad, ¿Pero qué dirá cuando se entere de que rentamos su pilar para jóvenes universitarios? –preguntó Kaysa temeroso.

-Ah, no creo que se moleste -respondió despreocupado Bian.

En eso los 6 generales de sardina, digo, de marinas se acercaron a las 12 casas pasando desapercibidos.

-Según yo, esta es la casa del buen Mu –dijo Sorrento.

-Osea ya nos dimos cuenta, digo, la estatua del carnero en la entrada, la dibujada en la pared y el tapete que dice "Hogar dulce carnero" debió habernos dado una idea –respondió sarcástico Krishta.

Todos entraron sigilosamente así entrando a la casa de Mu y echaron un vistazo, para su sorpresa vieron a Mu, Minos, Kiki y Aioria sentados en la mesa del desayunador, Mu estaba leyendo el periódico mientras tomaba té y los otros tres jugaban Clue.

-¿Quién va primero? –preguntó Bian.

-Sorrento, el es el que se lleva con Mu -dijo Eo.

-Bueno, a ver si no se enoja -Sorrento salió de donde estaba así a la vista de todos, Mu escupió el té que había sorbido.

-¿Sorrento? ¿Qué haces acá? –preguntó sorprendido.

-Pues ya ves, aquí pasándola –respondió nervioso la marina.

Mu solo vio dudoso.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que tuvimos un problemilla.

-¿"Tuvimos"? –preguntó Aioria.

Los demás marinos salieron de donde estaban.

-¿Qué hacen todos acá? –preguntó Minos exaltado.

-¿Y ese que hace acá? –preguntó Isaac señalando al espectro.

-¡Silencio! –exclamó Mu- ¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes acá? ¿Qué no se supone que deberían de vigilar los pilares o servirle a Julián?

-Lo que pasa es que Julián es tan bondadoso con nosotros, nos dio vacaciones -dijo Eo quien cruzó los brazos y asintió.

-Si, siempre tan amable - le siguió Bian.

-No les creo –dijo Aioria quien no tragaba su cuento.

-Bueno, pues digamos que Julián esta un poco enfadadillo con nosotros. –respondió Sorrento quien jugaba con sus dedos índice en modo de estar apenado.

-¿Acaso habrá sido porque sin querer rompimos el soporte principal utilizando a Leumades como tiro al blanco? –dijo un Bian pensativo.

-Ahora comprendo, miren como lo dejaron. –añadió Aioria quien veía de reojo a Kaysa.

-¡Nah! Esa cara la tenia de nacimiento -respondió Bian.

-¡Oye! –exclamó el mencionado.

-¿Rompieron el soporte? –preguntó un Mu sorprendido.

-Todo fue culpa de la yegua marina y el animal a la quinta potencia -dijo Krishta quien les lanzó una mirada asesina a Bian y Eo, quienes solo miraron para arriba y empezaron a silbar.

-¡Yo no tuve la culpa, Bian fue él de la idea! –se defendió Eo.

-¡Pero tu fuiste el que propuso a Kaysa como petardo! –respondió Bian.

-Ya nadie me respeta –dijo Kaysa tristemente.

-No lo puedo creer –murmuró Mu quien movía su cabeza en desaprobación.

En otro lugar, en el palacio de Poseidón.

-Malditos generales marinos ¿Cuándo será el maldito día en que van a madurar? –dice enfadado el joven dios mientras estaba rodeado de agua- ¡Mi castillo, esta inundado y no se nadar!

De regreso al santuario.

-¿Qué cosas no? –decía Sorrento sin remordimiento algúno.

Mientras que Camus y Milo se encontraban en la heladería donde Shaina trabajaba.

-¿Entonces de cuanto hablamos en el sueldo? –preguntó Camus.

-Si ¿Cuántos dracmas al mes? –preguntó Milo.

-Milo, ya no se usa esa moneda, ahora se manejan en Euros –comentó Camus.

-Eso explica muchas cosas.

-Como sea, la hora esta a 7 euros, ¿lo toman o lo dejan? –preguntó Shaina.

-¿Qué dices Camus? De paso podrías a colaborar a dar hielo- dijo Milo sonriente.

-¿Qué insinúas, bicho rastrero? ¡Ya te he dicho miles de veces que no soy una nevera caminante como dicen en el Santuario! –exclamó Camus con molestia.

-Que conste que yo no dije nada y tu lo dijiste -respondió Milo tratando de defenderse.

-Ash... Milo, todo mal interpretas -respondió Camus- de acuerdo, aceptamos el trabajo.

-Que bien –Shaina se agachó y saco dos mandiles, uno rosa y uno azul, rápidamente Milo tomó el azul- pónganselos.

-Ni modo Camus, el rosa no me va, te combina mas a ti.

-Milo... Yo no me pienso poner un mandil rosado con bordes lilas -dijo Camus quien veía el horroroso y nada masculino atuendo.

-Es eso o el mandil rosa mexicano con la imagen del teletubbie verde fluorescente con la panza amarilla -dijo Shaina quien sacó tal cosa.

Camus sin opción alguna se colocó el mandil rozado.

En otro lugar, Aioros y Shura iban llegando a un especia de bar de mala muerte.

-¿Se les ofrece algo? –preguntó una señorita en la recepción del lugar.

-Si, vengo a preguntar sobre el puesto de los masajes, como vera soy guapo, carismático y de buen ver –comentó Aioros nada ególatra.

En lo que la mujer hablaba con el caballito arquero, Shura miraba temeroso a su alrededor, un tipo con aspecto de vikingo paso por ahí y le guiño el ojo a la cabrita. De repente un tipo rubio vestido de rosa, para ser mas exactos, Misty iba entrando muy campante al lugar, silbando y muy feliz, pero al ver a Shura y a Aioros se dio la vuelta en U y salió del lugar.

-Aioros –murmuró Shura en voz bajita al mencionado.

-Shhh.

-Aioros, este lugar me da miedo.

Pero la cabra fue ignorado una vez más, Shura miró nervioso el lugar.

-¿Y bien, que dices? -concluyó la modelo.

-¡Acepto! –dijo Aioros entusiasmado- ¡Shura, ya tengo empleo!

-¿A si? Pues, yo voy a conseguirme uno, ¡Así que me voy de aquí! –Shura como alma que lleva hades salió del lugar despavorido.

-Que extraño esta Shura, como sea ¿Cuándo empiezo?

-¿Te parece esta noche? -preguntó la chica.

-¡Claro! –dijo Aioros contento.

Y así es como nuestros caballeros están aprendiendo acerca de la palabra "independencia" Y conociendo el mundo real, el cual apesta. Y una vez mas, veremos como esta autora sin sentido común se agarra una vez mas de su puerquito a Julián Solo junto con sus marinas.

**CONTINUARA...**

**NOTA: H**ola gente, pues si, se ve la diferencia del fic corregido a como estaba antes, que tenía mil y una faltas de ortografía garrafales, me sorprende que ciertas víboras no me hayan comido viva… hasta donde yo sé.

El fic fue escrito en Enero del 2006 y hasta hoy se esta actualizando, pido una disculpa por ello.


	4. Chapter 4

**MAS BARATO POR QUINCENA **

**Por: Ángela-Mort**

**CAPITULO 4: "Todavía consiguiendo empleo."**

Shura había salido despavorido de aquel bar de mala muerte con pinta antro barato.

-No puedo creer que Aioros no se haya dado cuenta de que clase de lugar es ese, ni Afrodita caería tan bajo -murmuró para sí la cabrita para dar una vuelta por el pueblo, observó el lugar y para su suerte vio una tienda donde se rentan películas y en uno de los ventanales un letrero de "Se solicita joven activo".

-¡Eso es todo! –dijo para sí la cabrita.

Shura se dirigió a tal lugar, la puerta de la entrada era giratoria, así que se dispuso a entrar, pero al parecer nuestro caballero de la décima casa no conocía tal tecnología, ya que sin querer queriendo dio una vuelta en la puerta y salió de nuevo.

-¡Que demonios! –refunfuñó para sí, de nuevo intentó entrar pero lo mismo sucedió- Algo muy extraño esta pasando aquí.

En otro lugar, no muy lejos de ahí, Ikki con disfraz de teletubbie color mamey (viéndose bien mamey) iba apenas pudiendo correr intentando cazar gansos y lagartijas, sin embargo Ikki tropezó con un pequeño niño provocando un nuevo disturbio.

-¡BUAAA! ¡Mamá! Un hombre con pinta de teletubbie tepiteño me esta molestando! –gritó el niño a pulmón suelto.

-No... yo no... –se defendió el fénix.

-¿Con que molestando a un niño de 5 años no? ¿Abusivo! –la madre del niño sacó de quien sabe donde un periódico y hecho rollo empezó a golpearlo.

Hyoga y Shiryu vieron de lejitos y decidieron ir al ataque.

-¡Cálmese señora! –dijo Shiryu quien detuvo los golpes.

-Si, no golpee más al pobre teletubbie tepiteño, lo va a dejar mas tonto de lo que está –dijo Hyoga.

-¡Me las vas a pagar ganso desplumado! –refunfuñó Ikki.

-¿Ustedes quiénes son? –preguntó la señora, molesta.

-Nosotros defendemos a los pobres diablos debiluchos como el que esta acá- respondió Shiryu.

-¿Cómo que pobre diablo debilucho? –a Ikki se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

-¡Hermano! -dijo Shun a lo lejos quien venía corriendo con ese disfraz de terodáctilo, junto a él estaba Seiya.

-¡Que tipos tan extraños! ¡Vámonos hijo! –la señora agarró a su niño quien este último solo le sacó la lengua a Ikki.

-¡Ahora si me las van a pagar caballeros con pinta de mongoles! –Ikki estaba a punto de lanzarse cuando Shun lo detuvo.

-¡Hermano! Tenemos que volver al trabajo que si no nos corren! Y Shiryu, el anciano maestro Libra dice que por que lo dejaste, que si no regresas te va a castigar –comentó Shun.

-¡Lo olvide! –Shiryu se dio un golpe en la frente.

-¡Shiryu! –se escuchó la voz de Dohko- ¿Por qué me dejaste y te fuiste con Hyoga?

-Maestro Bueno, yo...

-¡Nada de peros chamaquito irresponsable, abandona-maestros, ahora por eso te voy a castigar! –refunfuñó Dohko.

-No maestro, yo no quise –Shiryu tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Ahora por eso, me prepararas mis comidas durante un mes entero!

-Pero maestro, siempre hago eso –dijo Shiryu.

-¿Me contradices? –preguntó molesto- Ahora por eso, limpiaras toda la casa y pulirás todos los días la armadura de Libra.

-Maestro, también hago eso.

-¿Me sigues contradiciendo? Pues por eso... ¡Ya se me acabaron las ideas, HA!

Los presentes se fueron de espaldas.

Mientras tanto, en las 12 casas, Pandora iba subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la casa de Virgo.

-Shaka, Bomboncito de vainilla con merengue de fresita ¿Dónde estas mi vida? –Pandora empeaba a husmear el lugar.

Shiva salió ante tal llamado y vio a la mujer que Shaka había descrito.

-¡Hola! –saludó Pandora al santo de plata- ¿Disculpe, Shakita esta en casa?

-Er... pues... no, se fue a Bora Bora –respondió Shiva nervioso y nada creíble.

-Sé que mientes.

-No, en serio, mi maestro no esta en casa y yo junto con Agora nos quedamos a vigilar el Santuario, si eso.

-Mientes.

-En serio, yo…

-¡MIENTES!

-Está en el jardín de los Saras gemelos –respondió finalmente resignado.

-¡Lo sabia! –Pandora se dirigió a tal lugar, pero antes de desaparecer totalmente de la vista de Shiva, esta volteó con una expresión de psicótica- ¡PUEDO DETECTAR LA PRESENCIA DE MI SHAKA A MILES DE KILÓMETROS!

Agora se acercó a Shiva y vio pasar a Pandora quien iba hacia el jardín de los Saras gemelos.

-Vas a ser guajolote muerto -comentó Agora.

-Buda me tenga en su gloria -dijo Shiva apenado.

Mientras leen esta historia sin sentido común, se preguntaran ¿Qué tanto hacen los gemelos fantásticos?

-¡Seré claro Kanon o te vas de regreso al mundo marino o me voy yo! –dijo indignado Saga.

-¡Pues bueno, que te vaya bien y no te olvides de escribir! –respondió divertido el menor de los gemelos.

-¡Idiota! Eres un... grr... ¿Sabes que? ¡Voy a buscar empleo que yo no te pienso mantener!

-Con que te quieres creer mejor que yo ¿No? ¿Pues sabes que? ¡Yo también ire a buscar empleo!

-Jaja ¿Y de que vas a trabajar? ¿De animal de circo? –preguntó Saga en una manera burlona.

-No Saga, si pensé que ese era tu empleo.

-¡Me las vas a pagar!-refunfuño Saga.

-¡Tu empezaste!-respondió Kanon.

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡Ya basta Kanon, solo pierdo mi tiempo con tigo, iré al pueblo a buscar un trabajo! –dicho esto Saga con la frente en alto salió de Géminis.

-¡Pues para que te lo sepas haré lo mismo! –dijo Kanon quien fue tras su hermano.

Ambos iban bajando las escaleras.

-¿Me estas siguiendo? –preguntó Saga.

-¡No, tu eres el que me sigue!

-¿Cómo te voy a seguir si voy delante de ti, zopenco?

-¡Pues es tu plan, hacer como que vas adelante para seguirme después!

Saga se dio una palmada en la frente. Ambos pasaron por Tauro para después dirigirse a Aries. Los dos muy campantes pasaron por la casa de Mu.

-Hola Kanon –saludo Bian.

-Hola Bian, hola generales marinos. –saludó como si nada el menor de los gemelos e iba rumbo a la salida, pero cuando se dio cuenta se regresó junto con Saga- ¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí?

-Ah, pues el emperador esta un poco enfadadillo con nosotros jeje -respondió Sorrento.

-¿Qué hicieron ahora? –preguntó Kanon quién se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues todo comenzó… -Kaysa comenzó a relatar los hechos.

_FLASHBACK_

_-¡ ¿De quien demonios fue la estúpida idea de jugar tiro al blanco usando a Leumades y al soporte principal?- dijo un Julián furioso y con un tic en el ojo._

_Todos apuntaron hacia Bian y Eo._

_-Traidores -dijeron al unísono los ya mencionados._

_-¿Alguien vio la matricula del camión que me atropello? -decía un Kaysa con espirales en los ojos._

_-¡Es el colmo! Son unos tontos y están locos ¿Pero saben qué? ¡Ya me tienen harto! ¡Si cuento a la de tres y los veo frente a mí, serán comida para tiburón! ¡Y contando ahora, UNO! –exclamó Julián mas que furioso._

_Los generales no se hicieron esperar y se fueron dejando ahí a Kaysa._

_-¡DOS! -la deidad siguió contando._

_-Oigan ¿Y Kaysa? –decía Krishta mientras corría._

_-Qué alguien vaya por él –respondió Sorrento._

_Todos silbaron y vieron hacia arriba._

_-De acuerdo, yo iré por él –decía Sorrento sin opción algúna._

_Sirena se regresó y vio que Julián estaba mas que furioso._

_-Discúlpeme Emperador, se me olvidaba esta cosa –sirena con una sonrisita cínica se llevó a rastras a Kaysa._

_FIN DE FLASHBACK_

-Creo que nos exilió temporalmente del santuario marino, por eso vinimos aquí a pedir alojo –concluyó Leumades.

-¿No me digan? –preguntó Kanon sarcástico.

-Si, deveritas -respondió Isaac.

-¿Y Tethys? -preguntó Kanon quien buscó a la Sirena con la mirada y no vió.

-Cierto, últimamente como que andaba muy sospechosa -murmuro Krishta.

-Pues a mi me dijo que se iba de vacaciones con un tal Ikarus -comentó Eo.

-¿Entonces nos adoptas? -preguntó Sorrento.

Bian le da un golpe en la cabeza a Siren.

-Ni que fuéramos perros para que nos adopte.

-¡No! –dijo Saga- ¡Kanon, deshazte de tus parientes perdidos!

-¡NO SON MIS PARIENTES PERDIDOS!

-No podemos -interrumpió Mu- aún que quisiéramos la tacaña de Saori nos redujo nuestra paga y apenas nos va alcanzar para mantenernos a nosotros mismos.

-Si, esa bruja, pero ya se las vera -refunfuño Aioria.

-Bueno, Julián tampoco es una blanca palomita, a nosotros nos paga una miseria -dijo Bian.

-¿Y a ustedes como les va? –preguntó Sorrento a Minos.

-Pues hades nos paga bien, de hecho ni le interesa cuanto nos da ya que se la pasa de cita en cita y es bien distraído, a veces nos paga de más, otras de menos, está loco -decía Minos- pero eso si, nos obliga a cuidar de su 'hermanita' Pandora, que si le pasa algo nos avienta en la sexta prisión.

De repente la amena conversación de los caballeros fue interrumpida por una chillona voz.

-¡Hello, Holitas a todos! Disculpen plebes ¿Se encuentra Afrodita? -preguntó un rubio de rastas vestido con una toga, si Thesseus.

-¡Ay no! ¡Ustedes de nuevo! –exclamó Mu- de plano esto parece recepción ¿Por qué todo mundo se reúne en mi casa?

-¿Será por que es la primera del santuario? –dijo Saga.

-Si, además da flojera subir hasta las demás –le siguió Kanon- Gracias a Zeus, Géminis es la tercera.

-Debería hacer un negocio así, ganaría mucho dinero maestro Mu -dijo Kiki- Digo, haciendo recepciones y eso.

-Osea ya ¿Esta Afrodita o no? –preguntó Odysseus.

-No, se fue a conseguir empleo –respondió Mu.

-Cosa que yo debería de hacer –Aioria se levantó de su lugar- voy a ver que consigo, nos vemos mas tarde Mu... y a los demás, supongo –Aioria salió de la primera casa.

-¡Pues yo también iré a ver, ahí se ven y lárguense de aquí! -refunfuño Saga quien igual salió de ahí.

-Espera Saga... y ustedes –refiriéndose Kanon a sus camaradas- aquí no hay lugar para ustedes, regresen al santuario marino –dicho esto Kanon corrió afuera a alcanzar a su gemelo.

-¿Así que fue a conseguir empleo? –preguntó Thesseus volviendo a lo suyo.

-Osea, la clase baja eso hace común mente Thesseus –atinó a responder el otro angelito.

-¡¿Cómo que clase baja? –Mu se levantó de su lugar todo indignado.

-Ay, osea "equis" no te sulfures Mu, supongo que lo buscaremos luego, chayito -dicho esto Thesseus salió volando seguido de su compañero.

-Esos si que son raritos –murmuró Minos.

-¿Ya se dieron cuenta de que Thesseus se parece a Hagen? –preguntó Sorrento.

-Si, es como su hermano perdido -le siguió Bian.

-Igual de feos –dijo Kaysa.

-No te vayas a morder la lengua –murmuro Isaac- por cierto ¿También los de bronce fueron a conseguir empleo?

-Si y los de plata igual - respondió Mu- Todo el Santuario, nos tocó pareja la regañiza.

Isaac sonrió maliciosamente.

-Tengo que ver de que trabajara Hyoga muajajajaja –dicho esto Isaac se fue rumbo al pueblo.

-Este nunca cambiara –Krishta movió su cabeza en manera negativa.

Mientras de regreso al pueblo, Shura seguía dando de vueltas en la puerta giratoria.

-Hola Shura ¿A que juegas? –pregunto Aioros quien ya lo había alcanzado.

-No estoy jugando, intento entrar a esta tienda pero tiene como un laberinto, como el que pone Saga en su casa cuando no quiere que entremos a su casa -respondió Shura quien giraba tan amenamente.

-Pues a ver, lo intento –Aioros entró y empezó a girar junto con Shura- ¡Es verdad! ¡Es como el laberinto de Saga!

-¡Oigan dejen de hacer eso! –reclamó una rubia desde el interior- Par de tontos –la rubia jaló a ambos y estos lograron entrar.

-Wow ¿Cómo hiciste eso? –preguntó Shura.

-¿June? –dijo Aioros al ver a la rubia uniformada como empleada de aquel lugar- ¿Trabajas aquí?

-Si, tengo qué, digo, al igual que ustedes, Saori nos amenazó con reducirnos el salario -respondió molesta.

-Como me arrepiento de que Saga no la matara -murmuró Aioros refiriéndose al incidente de 13 años atrás.

-Dímelo a mí, como sea, vine a preguntar por el anuncio de solicitante -dijo Shura.

-Ah pues es una jornada de ocho horas y te tocaría solo recomendar películas a los clientes -respondió June.

-¿Solo eso? Que fácil se oye, quiero el empleo.

-Muy bien, solo debes llenar una forma y todo estará listo -dijo June.

¡Eso es, ya podré trabajar! –decía emocionado Capricornio.

-¡Al igual que yo! -dijo Aioros- ¡Y empiezo esta noche!

Shura solo lo miró raro.

-Después de eso, no te me acerques.

-¡Ah vamos amigo, venderé carisma!

-Ay por Zeus…

Y así es como nuestros santos comienzan una nueva vida, donde se empezaran a independizarse.

**CONTINUARA...**

**NOTA: **Hola de nuevo ¿Cómo va el arreglo, se lee mejor no? Estaría agradecida si me dejaran sus críticas, en verdad no puedo creer que escribiera tan mal, pero no me culpo, esto fue escrito cinco años atrás, mi forma de escribir dio un cambio radical para bien.

En fin, nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente episodio de su chafa fic favorito.


	5. Chapter 5

♣ **$ ♣ + MAS BARATO POR QUINCENA + ♣ $ ♣**

**By: Ángela-Mort**

**CAPITULO 5: "Primer día de trabajo"**

Como sabrán Shura, Aioros, Camus, Milo, Ikki, Shun, Shaina y June ya tienen trabajo. Mascara y Afro iban a ver si conseguían uno.

-Pues trabajar de jardinero, pensándolo bien, va a arruinarme mis hermosas y finísimas uñas –comento Afrodita preocupado a su amigo mascara quien ahora estaba entretenido con un gameboy- ¿no crees mascarin?-

Pero la sirenita, digo, Afrodita estaba siendo sutilmente ignorado.

-Mascara! –refunfuño el santo de los pecesitos-

-Oh! Estate! Ya casi me convierto en maestro pokémon! –decía mascara quien jugaba tan eufóricamente-

-Pero si pareces niño chiquito –refunfuño afro quien se acomodaba su brillosa cabellera-

-Bueno ya –mascara dejo de jugar- pues yo ya no se si quiera ser vuduista, digo, ya suficiente tengo con ir a Yomotsu y visitar a Rada- dijo mascara- mejor me voy a conseguir trabajo en otra cosa, no se, de chofer...

-¿Tu? ¿Chofer? No me hagas reír, eres mas desorientado que Seiya-

-¿Pero por que lo dices?-

-La ultima vez que intentaste guiarnos a todos a tu país natal, exactamente Venecia, nos perdimos-

-Ay pero si no fue tan grave...-

-No era Venecia, nos llevaste a Xochimilco! En México ¿Sabes la diferencia?-

-Ay, a cualquiera le pudo pasar- dijo despreocupado-

Mientras en la casa de Mu, va llegando el caballero mas inútil y soso de todo Saint Seiya.

-Hola ¿Se puede? –pregunto aquel caballero-

-¿Qué haces acá? –pregunto Mu-

-¿Y ese quien es? –pregunto Sorrento-

-Pues le da un aire a Seiya- respondió Kaysa-

-¿Qué les pasa? Mi nombre es Jabu- dijo indignado- como sea, traigo esto que acaba de llegar –dice mientras azota un costal- el cartero me dijo que no iba a regresar desde que mascara le echo un frasquito de pica pica y Seiya le cayo encima las ultimas 25 veces.

-¿Pero que será? –Mu se acerco y vio que eran un bonche de revistas y todas venían a nombre de Shaka de virgo- O.O ¿pero que...? –se sorprendió al ver que clase de revistas eran-

Sorrento saco una de estas.

-¿Revistas "cosmo"? –pregunto sorprendido-

-Mira! Test para saber si tu pareja te fue infiel! –decía emocionado Krishta quien hojeo una de las revistas-

Todos se le quedaron viendo raro.

-¿Qué me ven? –pregunto molesto-

-No sabia que Shaka tenia gustos tan raros –dijo Minos- ¿Qué cara pondrá Pandora cuando se entere de que Shaka batea del otro lado?-

-Shaka no batea del otro lado! –defendió Mu- el que batea del otro lado es Afro y Misty pero en fin, al rato que regrese de su cita se las daré-

-Miren! Como bajar de peso sin dar el rebote! –volvió a murmurar Krishta y todos lo vieron extrañados- Dejen de verme!

Mientras tanto, Pandora iba entrando al jardín de los Saras Gemelos...

-¿Dónde estará Shakita? –se pregunto para si la joven de cabellos negros, con la mirada comenzó a buscar al susodicho, hasta que lo vio sentado en posición de flor de loto entre 2 arbolitos- Ahí esta mi bomboncito de vainilla con merengue de fresita y pistache! (nota de Ángela: ¿O tiene hambre o esta mujer en verdad es estupidamente cursi?)

Sigilosamente Pandora se fue acercando a Shaka, pero se escondía detrás de algo y se asomaba a ver al rubio, de puntitas se acerco a otra cosa y se oculto, de nuevo visualizo al rubio, de ahí se acerco lentamente al rubio, sonriendo...

-Shaka... Shakita ¿Estas despierto? Soy yo, Pandorita n.n-

Pero lo que Pandorita no sabia es que Shaka estaba en estado de vanidad.

-Bep... bep... tititititititi... en este momento la suprema reencarnación de buda, el caballero mas poderoso, simpático, maduro, veloz, carismático, grande, vigoroso, apuesto, elegante, precioso, hermoso, rubio y guapo, del mejor signo que es Virgo, no esta disponible o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio, le sugerimos llamar mas tarde o tendrás tu tesoro del cielo... bep... titititit... zZZzZZzzZZzzZZZzzzzZZZzzZzzZzZzZzZzZzzZZzZzZZzZ... –dijo el caballero para después seguir en su "estado de vanidad" (según él)-

-Shakita... despierta...-

Pero Shakita seguía de vanidoso.

-Shaka! Mira eso, una araña! –exclamo Pandora-

-¿ARAÑA? –pregunto exaltado el rubio quien rápidamente se levanto- QUITAMELA! QUITAMELA!

El rubio se levanto y empezó a correr en círculos como loco, para después sin darse cuenta chocar contra uno de los árboles gemelos.

-Aun que parezcas un miope te quiero n.n-

Shaka estaba en el piso con espirales en los ojos.

Mientras en el pueblo Isaac iba buscando con la mirada a cierto ganso siberiano, sin embargo vio de lejos a su querido maestro en una nevería, sin dudarlo fue a verlo.

-Maestro! –exclamo el caballero de Kraken-

-Isaac ¿Pero que haces por estos rumbos? –pregunto Camus-

-Pues venia de visita querido maestro-

A lo lejos Hyoga venia junto con Seiya, pero casualmente vio la nevería en donde Camus estaba trabajando y visualizo a una visita inesperada.

-¿Y ese que hace ahí? –pregunto Hyoga quien se dirigió al lugar seguido de Seiya- Isaac! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-miren nada mas quien esta acá, el Gansito marinela –dijo burlón Isaac-

-¿Qué haces acá? ¿Acaso te perdiste? –pregunto insistente el rubio del patito en la cabeza- Sabia que eras desorientado, pero no creí que lo fueras para tanto.

-Hyoga ¿No se supone que tu también deberías conseguir empleo? –pregunto Milo quien estaba ahí-

-Si, es lo que tratábamos de hacer ¿Verdad Seiya?- pregunto Hyoga al burrito-

-Si –respondió mientras movía su cabeza en manera de negación-

-¬¬-

-Pues mas vale que te vayas consiguiendo uno que no te pienso mantener –dijo Camus quien lucia ese lindo delantal rosado-

-Maestro ¿Qué hace acá?- pregunto Hyoga al percatarse de que Camus trabajaba en esa revería-

-Pues como ves jugando... pues trabajando ¿Qué mas?- respondió Camus-

-Vaya maestro, es admirable, todo un hombre responsable! –comento Isaac- cuando crezca quiero ser como usted-

-Pues será difícil, con esa carita- murmuro Hyoga-

-Cálmate que tu no eres una paloma blanca, pato desplumado-

-Pero al menos vivo con mi maestro y me aprecia a mi-

-Si! Si vieras que Hyoga lava, plancha, cocina y encera mi armadura y la de Camus súper bien- comento Milo-

-No me ayudes Milo... ¬¬- comento Hyoga-

-Pues me tienes envidia Hyoga, sabes que soy mejor que tu y estoy a la altura de MI maestro Camus- refunfuño Isaac-

-Claro que no! Soy su mejor alumno y puedo demostrarlo!-

-No es cierto! Soy mejor que tu pato a la siberiana!-

-OJO con lo que dices!-

-Repite lo que dijiste!-

-Ya cállense que nos van a ahuyentar a todos nuestros clientes! –exclamo Shaina-

-El empezó! –dijeron al unísono- Oye! Deja de repetir lo mismo que yo! Ya no lo hagas! BASTA! LO HICISTE DE NUEVO!

Camus se dio una palmada en la frente.

Mientras tanto, los gemelos maravilla alias "las replicas en serie" iban caminando por el pueblo en busca de un trabajo redituable. Saga iba adelante y Kanon lo iba siguiendo.

-Deja de seguirme copia genérica! –exclamo Saga-

-No te estoy siguiendo copia pirata! –respondió Kanon-

-Claro que me sigues!-

-No te sigo!-

-Si me sigues!-

-No te sigo!-

-Que si!

-Que no!

-Eres un odioso Kanon!-

-Tu eres un tonto Saga!-

-Eres un retrasado Kanon!-

-Eres un pelele Saga!-

-Y tu eres un inmaduro Kanon!-

-Tu primero y yo nunca!-

-Soy espejo y me reflejo! -

-Botellita de jerez, todo lo que me digas será al revez!-

-Solo pierdo mi tiempo con tigo! –refunfuño Saga quien volteo y vio un mural con muchos anuncios, este ignorando a su gemelo se dirigió al mural seguido de su replica-

-veamos... niñeras... modelos... empacadores... maestros... masajes ¿Qué clase de idiota aceptaría un trabajo tan bajo? –pregunto Saga a si mismo refiriéndose a lo ultimo-

El mayor de los gemelos de repente algo le llamo la atención y Kanon se percato de ello, Saga despego uno de los anuncios y lo leyó...

-Interesante...- murmuro Saga, pero Kanon al oír aquello le arrebato el anuncio-

-¿Qué es esto, Saga? –Kanon lo leyó-

-Devuélveme eso intento de clon! –Saga forcejeaba con su hermano-

-Uy, una audición, buscan a un actor guapo, talentoso y de buen ver, esto será bueno!- dijo Kanon-

-Yo lo vi primero! –refunfuño Saga-

-Matanga! Yo iré a esa audición! –

-No intentes pasarte de nuevo Kanon, te voy a encerrar! –exclamo Saga el cual sus cabellos se le pusieron mas blancos que de costumbre, sus ojos se tornaron rojizos y su voz era mas grave-

-Ay no, no de nuevo T.T –murmuro Kanon- esta usando su vocezota!

En eso Afrodita y mascara se iban acercando y notaron que Saga tenia esa otra personalidad suya.

-Saga, que ojos tan rojos tienes! –dijo afro-

-Son para verte mejor... digo... todo es culpa de mi copia pirata! Lo encerrare en cabo Sounion y mandare matar a Aioros WUAJAJAJAJAJA...-

-Este Saga esta lurias... ¿Kanon, otra vez alteraste a tu hermano? Te hemos dicho que le des sus somníferos, mira como se pone- comento mascara-

-Si, luego le dan sus ataques de grandeza, ya vez lo que paso hace 13 años- le siguió Afrodita-

-¿Lo dices por que no dejo que compartiera el poder con migo? –pregunto Kanon-

-Nah! Lo dice por que se creyó el patriarca y gobernó el santuario los últimos años -respondió Mascara-

Mientras tanto Aldebarán se encontraba en un restaurante muy elegante en una entrevista de trabajo.

-Muy bien señor Aldebarán , hábleme un poco, mas de usted-

-Ah pues soy originario de Brasil, viví en el amazonas, entrene allá y aquí en el santuario, soy un caballero de Tauro que lucha por el amor y la comida!- dijo entusiasmado- por eso me gustaría el empleo-

-Muy bien... –el entrevistador, al parecer dueño del restaurante empezó a anotar en una carpeta todo lo que Aldebarán le decía- Bienvenido seas Aldebarán, estas contratado!

-EH! ¿Cuándo empiezo?- pregunto el torito entusiasmado-

-¿Te parece ahora? –pregunto el dueño-

-Claro!-

En eso al restaurante van entrando Odysseus y Thesseus.

-Te digo Ody, este es el restaurante mas decente del pueblucho este- comento el rubio-

-Osea, cero que ver con los restaurantes del Olimpo- le siguió el joven de cabellos negros- osea, esto es "X", me tapo un ojo, me tapo el otro y no veo nada!

-¿Qué va a decir Papi Zeus si nos ve aquí? –pregunto Thesseus-

-No se, pero bueno, ese Afrodita, no puedo creer que este buscando empleo, digo, con lo fashion que es... – comento Odysseus-

-Al rato lo buscamos para que nos de lo que nos debe... por cierto, Ody! ¿Viste la novela ayer?-

-No la vi Thessy!-

-Osea, ¿no? Estuvo súper In, me identifico tanto con la protagonista, digo, es supet cute y súper fashion!-

En eso Aldebarán se va acercando a los dos Ángeles fresas.

-Hola ¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunto el torito extrañado-

-Osea ¿qué no ves? Venimos por un refrigerio- contesto Thesseus-

-Si, osea Hello! –le siguió Odysseus- wherever ¿Trabajas aquí?

-Si, soy el cocinero –respondió Aldebarán-

-Ah pues aprovechando sweet heart, quiero un plato de espagueti, salmon en salsa marinada y un poco de champagne ¿Tu Oddy?-

-Lo mismo Thessy –respondió el otro Angel-

-Ok, si ustedes lo dicen... –Aldebarán se dirigió a la cocina-

Mientras regresando a la casa de Mu, otro extraño iba entrando a la casa de Aries.

-Hello! –dijo una voz masculina pero amanerada-

-Myu! ¿Que haces aquí? –pregunto Minos-

-Hola guapo ;D -respondió la mariposita tan... afeminado como siempre- Vengo a buscar a Afrodita, ¿esta en casa?-

-¿Qué es el día "reunión de afeminados"? –pregunto Kaysa-

-Que naco! –exclamo Myu- No! Es que me debe algo, por eso!

-No, no esta, se fue a conseguir empleo junto con mascara –respondió Mu-

-¿Empleo? ¿Y eso como se come? –pregunto la mariposita- ¿Mascara? ¿El mismo mascara de cáncer? Ese esta hecho todo un cuerazo!-

-¿Cuerazo? O.o- pregunto Krishta-

-Así es morenazo!-

-¿Morenazo? O.OU-

-Ah! Voy a cobrarles a todos esto! Mi casa ya parece salón social!- refunfuño Mu-

-Se lo dije maestro Mu- dijo Kiki-

Mientras tanto en otro lado...

-¿Por cierto, ya consiguieron trabajo?- pregunto mascara-

-Vamos a ir ahorita a una audición de actuación para una obra de teatro –respondió Kanon-

-¿Vamos quimo Sabih? Me sonó a manada, yo vi primero esa audición! –contesto Saga mas que furioso y con su bipolaridad-

-¿Actuación? Pero si soy experto en esa rama! –dijo mascara emocionado-

-¿De cuando aquí actúas? –pregunto afro-

-Pues para tu información yo salí del hijo fongito en la obra "Las aventuras de los elfos fongitos en el bosque" cuando estuve en el kinder- dijo mascara orgulloso- aun que mama fongita murió en la obra ;o;

-¿Se murió?- pregunto Kanon-

-Si, sin querer le tire las luces reflectoras encima- dijo despreocupado-

-Como sea, voy a la audición!- dijo Saga-

-Vamos! –dijeron Kanon, mascara y afro-

Momentos mas tarde, vemos a Saga, Kanon, mascara y Afrodita en un escenario y al director del teatro sentado en las butacas de este.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Ares y soy el patriarca del santuario WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

-Yo soy Kanon y por desgracia soy hermano de este pelele-

-¿Quién le llamas pelele copia genérica? –pregunto molesto Saga-

-A ti te digo pedazo de idiota!- refunfuño Kanon- ¿Te crees el muy, muy por tener una vocezota, no?-

-Te voy a encerrar en el cabo!-

-No lo harás!-

-Si lo haré!-

-No!-

-Si!-

-No!-

-Si!-

-Los 2 son excelentes! –dijo el director- perfectos!-

-¿Qué? –preguntaron al unísono las replicas-

-Son geniales! -dijo el director- Están contratados!-

Ambos gemelos intercambiaron miradas.

De repente el asistente llego a donde estaba el director y le murmuro algo en el oído.

-Ay no! –el director observo a Afrodita y a mascara- Ustedes 2! –refiriéndose a los mencionados- ¿cuáles son sus nombres?

-Yo soy Afrodita de piscis, el mas hermoso del santuario-

-Y yo soy mascara mortal de cáncer, el mas sangriento de todo el santuario-

-Bien, son perfectos, están contratados! –dijo el director-

Mascara y afro intercambiaron miradas extrañas.

-Muy bien mis actores, vayan a probarse sus vestuarios!-

Momentos después...

-Esto es un abuso! –exclamo Saga molesto quien tenia puesto un vestido al estilo Saori, con relleno de hule espuma en los pechos junto con una peluca color lila-

-Y me lo dices a mi –decía Kanon quien vestía una peluca color Aqua junto con un vestido similar al de Saga-

-Miren que es mas injusto lo mío! –decía afro quien estaba vestido de sirvienta y peinaba unas lindas trencitas-

-Mascara fue el mas afortunado! –refunfuño Kanon quien vio que el mencionado vestía un traje sastre al estilo pingüino-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Se ven chulisimas! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –se empezó a reír mascara al ver a los 3 santos vestidos de mujeres-

-Cállate! –cuando los 3 estaban a punto de irse contra el cangrejito-

-Oh por Zeus!- entro el director- son perfectos!-

-¿Qué se cree usted? No vamos a salir con estos estúpidos disfraces! –refunfuño Saga-

-Mi moral esta decayendo... –murmuro Kanon-

-Oigan esta obra será un éxito, si salen a escena van a ganar mucho dinero!-

-¿De cuanto estamos hablando? –pregunto Afrodita-

-Miles de dólares... –dijo el director-

-MILES! –dijeron al unísono los 4-

-Así es, pero si no quieren actuar pues...-

-Trato hecho! –dijo Saga-

Y así los santos ya tiene un trabajo, bueno aun falta por ver a Aioria... ¿Mu seguirá recibiendo visitas? ¿Por qué los angelitos y la mariposita buscan a la florecita? ¿Qué pasara con Aioros y su carisma? ¿Dohko y Shiryu de que trabajaran? ¿Shaka tendrá conciencia? ¿Las marinas se quedaran a vivir con el pobre de Mu? ¿Julián Solo seguirá rodeado de agua? ¿Por qué el cielo es azul y no morado? ¿Acaso estaremos daltónicos? ¿Qué demonios es trenzar melcochas? Pues estas y muchas dudas mas quizás se responderán en el siguiente capitulo!

_**CONTINUARA...**_

**NOTA DE MI** Hello! (como dirian los angelitos, o los "Seus" como mi hermana les apoda, como los tres tienen esa terminación en sus nombres) Pues bueno, aquí un capitulo mas de esta historia, espero que haya salido bien este, que a decir verdad me costo un poco de trabajo para escribirlo, si, sigo enferma, digamos que ando todavía con gripa y tos, digo, con este condenado clima, primero hace calor y luego le estoy haciendo de pingüino.

Wherever, gracias por sus reviews. en serio, gracias por tomarse la molestia de escribirme, en verdad se los agradezco!

Quería comentar algo que se me paso desde el capitulo 2 que me dejaron en un review... NO, ESTE FIC NO CONTIENE YAOI! Como crees! No, para nada escribo ese tipo de genero, no me gusta, si pongo a mascara y a afro, Aioros y Shura o Milo y Camus juntos los pongo como amigos y nada mas jeje.

Pues bueno, ya aclarado eso solo resta decir que es todo por hoy, si tienes dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, no duden en escribirme un review mail, señal de humo o lo que sea y patrocinar mis fics, solo den click en mi profile y ahí saldrá mi pequeña lista de fics jeje

Nos vemos en el capitulo 6! Au revoir!

"_**Escribo para el niño que llevamos dentro.**_

_**Los lectores son, sobre todo, mis cómplices."- Paulo Cohelo.**_

-----------


	6. Chapter 6

♣ **$ ♣ + MAS BARATO POR QUINCENA + ♣ $ ♣**

**By: Ángela-Mort**

**CAPITULO 6: "Un día exhausto"**

En el teatro Saga alias "El patriarca Ares", Kanon, Afrodita y Mascara habían conseguido empleo como actores.

-Muy bien mis actores, con ustedes mi elenco esta completo! –decía el director entusiasmado-

-¿Y podemos saber como se llama la obra? –pregunto Afrodita-

-La obra se llama "Juanita la del barrio" –respondió el director- La historia trata de Juanita, la protagonista la cual nace huérfana, crece siendo una sirvienta, encuentra a Isidoro Leoncio Pérez de la Palma quien es su galán imposible, ella se gana la lotería y en seis meses termina la escuela, la universidad, el posgrado y un doctorado en la universidad de Harvard y termina trabajando en la bolsa de valores de nueva york en donde se reencontrara con su galán y los 2 tendrán un hijo que las hermanastras de Juanita le robaran para hacerle creer que fue vendido al grupo terrorista que vive en un narcotunel ninja cerca de México.

-¿Qué? O.o –preguntaron los cuatro al unísono-

-¿Y que papeles tendremos nosotros? –pregunto Kanon-

-Ah pues ustedes 2 –refiriéndose a los gemelos maravilla- serán Sagara y Kanancia, las villanas de la historia y hermanastras de Juanita-

-¿Cómo que hermanastras villanas? –preguntaron las replicas exaltados- OoÓ

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Sagara y Kanancia JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA QUE GUAPAS! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA –mascara se empezó a revolcar de la risa-

-Tu serás el galán Isodoro Leoncio –dijo el director hacia mascara-

-¿En serio? –pregunto mascara quien se levanto del piso- Sabia que esta carita tan hermosa serviría de algo ¿Y bien? ¿En donde esta Juanita?-

-Junto a ti –respondió el director

Mascara volteo y vio que el único que estaba junto a él era Afrodita con ese disfraz de sirvienta.

-OIGAME NO, ¿QUÉ LE PASA? –pregunto exaltado Afrodita- ¿CÓMO QUE PROTAGONISTA? ¿NO VE QUE SOY MACHIN?-

-Aja, y Saga no es bipolar...- murmuro Kanon-

-Te oí!-

-Es verdad! No puedo ser el galán de Afrodita! –refunfuño Mascara-

-Entonces no habrán miles de dólares- dijo el director-

-Pero esta me la pagara Saori... –refunfuño Mascara-

Mientras en otro lado, Shura y Aioros se encontraban en esa tienda de películas.

-Muy bien Shura, aquí esta la forma que tienes que llenar –June le entrega un par de hojas a Shura-

-Gracias –Shura empieza a leerlas-

-Y dime Aioros ¿De que vas a trabajar? –pregunto June-

-AH! Pues voy a vender carisma n.n- respondió sonriente el inocente santo de sagitario- ¿Verdad que soy carismático?-

June lo vio de reojo.

-Si tu lo dices... bueno, los dejo que tengo que seguir con el empleo, me avisas cuando termines Shura –dicho esto June se alejo de ahí-

-¿Qué dice Shura? –pregunto Aioros quien se acerco a ver lo que Shura leía-

-Tengo que poner mis datos... a ver, empecemos, nombre completo... Shura de Capricornio –murmuro en voz alta mientras escribía sus datos en la hoja- edad... 21 años...-

-Si tu tienes 21 yo tengo 19 ¬¬ -murmuro Aioros-

-SShh... oh pues, es que me siento viejo T.T –decía un Shura triste- bueno ya, 23 años... sexo... –Shura se quedo pensativo- sexo... ¿Qué es Sexo?-

-¿Qué coxa? –respondió Aioros- digo, ¿Para que querrán saber tus intimidades? –pregunto Aioros-

-T.T-

-¿Qué pasa Shura?-

-Ni novia tengo T.T- (N/A: Fans de Shura, apúntense xD)

Mientras tanto, en el pueblo 2 siluetas caminaban tranquilamente.

-Oye ¿Estas segura de que quieres estar acá? No entiendo para que quieres ver al pato siberiano!-

-Ay Hagen, no empieces con tus celos enfermizos, ya te pareces a Sigfried... no se como mi hermana lo soporta –comento Flare- ¿Ese es Hyoga? –pregunto la rubia al ver la heladería en donde estaban dichos santos disputándose el afecto de Camus-

Mientras ahí mismo. Shaina coqueteaba con Seiya, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo al interior de la heladería sin que nadie se diera cuenta, mientras que Hyoga y Isaac seguían peleando.

-Que yo soy mejor alumno! –refunfuño Hyoga-

-No! Yo soy mejor que tu pato siberiano!- respondió Isaac-

-Te voy a picar el otro ojo ¿eh? –refunfuño Hyoga-

-Y yo te voy a recordar el 10 de mayo! –respondió Isaac-

-No es justo, Mamá ToT-

-Ya va a empezar, Isaac, ¿para que le recuerdas a su mama?- pregunto Camus- ahora ya va a estar todo el día así-

Hyoga se chupa el dedo gordo del dedo.

-Hyoga! –dijo una voz femenina que entro a la heladería-

-Flare! –dijo entusiasmado al ver a la rubia-

-Flare! Siquiera ten discreción ¬¬ -refunfuño Hagen-

-¿Hagen, ¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunto Isaac-

-Pues tuve que venir con Flare que quería venir al santuario- dijo Hagen sin remedio alguno-

-Hagen y yo venimos a visitarte Hyoga –dijo una Flare sonriente-

-¿Venimos? Ja, yo solo vine por que tu viniste, además Hyoga ni siquiera merece que lo visites, es un creído- refunfuño Hagen-

-Lo que pasa es que me tienes envidia al igual que Isaac- respondió Hyoga-

-No, tu me tienes envidia!- exclamo Isaac- sabes que mi maestro Camus me prefiere a mi!-

-Ya te dije que me prefiere a MI!-

-¿Ya van a empezar? Me dicen cuando terminen! –Flare bastante enojada se va a una de las mesas al otro lado de la heladería-

-¿Ya viste lo que hiciste? Ya se enojo Flare!- refunfuño Hyoga-

-Eres un creído! –exclamo Hagen a Hyoga-

-Ya dejen de pelear chamaquitos atolondrados! –refunfuño Camus- ¿Qué les pasa?

-Hyoga es un creído maestro Camus y por eso todos lo odian- respondió Hagen- me quiere robar a mi Flare!

-Típico del ganso, primero me roba a mi querido maestro y luego a tu novia –dijo Isaac-

-Y después se hace el desentendido diciendo que no paso una noche de pasión con cierta rubia... –murmuro Hagen-

-Oigan, con Eri no se metan! –exclamo Milo-

-Ya me canse de escucharlos, o se callan o los entierro en un glaciar y los vendo como paletas heladas! –refunfuño Camus a sus 2 alumnos y a su alumno adoptivo-

-Si querido maestro u.u –respondieron el ganso, el mucho ojo y la yegua de 8 patas al unísono-

Mientras en el restaurante, los angelitos alias "los seus" seguían ahí platicando.

-Te digo Oddy, la novela de ayer estuvo, NO, a mil, osea el guardaespaldas resulto ser galán de la prota! –decía emocionado el rubio-

-¿Sabes? Deberíamos conseguir guardaespaldas, osea, imagínate Thessy, estaría súper nice, osea, neta, necesitamos de uno por que, ¿qué tal si nos raptan?-

-Tienes razón Oddy, necesitamos protección!-

En eso Aldebarán se va acercando y les sirve su comida.

-Aquí esta lo que pidieron –dijo Aldebarán-

-Ay, cuero, gracias, ahora toma tus crayolas, pintate un bosque y piérdete en él!- dijo Odysseus.

-Si tu lo dices –Aldebarán entro de nuevo en la cocina-

-Como te decía, vamos a contratar un guardaespaldas-

En eso ven pasar a Aioria frente al restaurante.

-Ya encontramos a nuestro guardaespaldas! –dijo Thesseus emocionado y quien se levanto de la mesa-

-¿Quién Thessy? –pregunto el otro angelito- ¿El cuñado de Ikarus? –

-Supongo que también ha de estar buscando empleo como el resto de los plebes del santuario –Thesseus se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a la salida de este- Aioria! Yuju!

El gatito malcriado al oír su nombre volteo y vio que Thesseus le estaba llamando.

-¿Y ahora que querrá Barbie versión olimpico? –Aioria se acerco al angelito-

-Aio! Hola, oye ven, tenemos que platicar!-

-Espérate, yo no bateo del otro bando, mi novia es Marín y...-

-Ay, que prole, yo también soy machin! Como sea, Oddy y yo tenemos un trato especial para ti!-

Mientras tanto, regresando al teatro, Saga y Kanon lucían esos hermosos vestidos de quinceañera de barriada.

-Espero que el vestido no me haga ver gordo –pensó Saga en voz alta mientras se acomodaba sus pechos de hule espuma del vestido-

Kanon lo miro extrañado y vio los pechos rellenos de Saga y los comparo con los suyos.

-Oye! ¿Por que tienes mas pechos que yo? –pregunto Kanon quien con sus dedo índice le tocaba uno-

-Descarado! –Saga se cubrió con sus brazos- Por que soy mejor!-

-No eres mejor! Te voy a demostrar que aun que no tenga la vocezota y tenga los pechos mas pequeños voy a ser mejor!-

-Me tienes envidia!-

-No te tengo envidia!-

-Si la tienes!-

-No la tengo!-

-Si la tienes!-

-Que no!-

-Que si!-

-Que no!-

-Que si!-

-Eres un tonto!

-Eres un retrasado!-

-¿Que nunca se cansan? –pregunto mascara-

-Digan lo que digan, mis pechos son mas grandes –murmuro Afrodita-

-Dejen de proyectarse... –mascara se da un golpe en la frente-

En otro lado, en la casa de Virgo, Shaka yacía en el piso inconsciente y Pandora solo le echaba aire.

-Bomboncito de vainilla con jarabe de chocolate y crema chantilly, despierta! –decía preocupada la joven de cabellos negros-

Sin embargo Shaka aun tenia espirales en los ojos.

-Ni modo shakita –dijo sin opción alguna- tendré que darte respiración de boca a boca.

Pandora se acerco al rostro de Shaka así juntando sus labios con los del indefenso, inconsciente y acosado bomboncito de azúcar (Ángela: Ah! Las influencias de Pandora x.x) digo, Shaka. En ese momento Shaka al sentir eso se despierta de golpe.

-AH! -Shaka estaba mas sonrosado que un jitomate-

-Amorcito, despertaste como la bella durmiente n.n-

-¿Qué haces acá? –decía todavía todo sonrosado-

-Pues vine a nuestra cita ¿Qué no te acuerdas?-

-Ese Shiva y Agora, no obedecieron, luego arreglare cuentas con esos 2... –murmuro para si- digo ¿Qué cita?-

-Jjijiji no te hagas mi güerito n.n si bien que me quieres-

-Este... yo...-

-Shakita, eres tan rubio como una piña, por eso te voy a dar un beso!-

-Budaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa x.X-

Muchos disparates están a punto de comenzar, sin embargo ¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capitulo? ¿Shaka se resignara a ser el objeto de deseo de Pandora? ¿Los alumnos de Camus dejaran de pelear? ¿Aioria se convertira en guardaespaldas? ¿Saganina y Kanancia seguiran peleando? ¿Shura sabrá a lo que se refiere la palabra "sexo" si nos referimos a datos personales? (que menso u.u) Todo esto se sabrá en el siguiente episodio.

Por cierto, tampoco se pierdan la premiere del Gran Aioros vendiendo carisma, en el mismo fic, en la misma pagina, en el mismo barsucho con pinta de antro barato!

_**CONTINUARA...**_

**NOTA DE MI** Hola, pues como siempre, primero agradezco sus reviews! Y aclarando uno, no, no me robe eso de "Papi Zeus", la verdad es que no sabia que utilizabas esa expresión, en serio, además no es de sorprenderse que use ese tipo de terminos cuando escribo incoherencia y media jeje. Pero bueno, espero me disculpes si te sentiste mal por yo hacerlo, pero en verdad, no sabia.

Pues bueno, espero les haya gustado este capitulo por que no se, siento q el humor se me fue por el caño u.u Ah! Y bueno, ya se dieron cuenta que muchas cosas las relaciono con lo que paso en mi fic "fiesta navideña" y si no lo has leído, pues leelo :p esta divertido, ahí sale el por que Pandora acosa al pobre de MI Shaka, Milo anda con Eri, Hagen adopta a Camus como maestro, en fin, todos los reinos de Saint Seiya salen en ese fic disparatado. (si, hasta Eris, Apolo, Hades, todos los guerreros de los respectivos reinos, etc etc)

Por ultimo solo quiero patrocinar mi nuevo fic, es un ONE SHOT, que trata sobre un arcángel que baja a la tierra para custodia la venida de la diosa Atenea y Aioros será el que cuide de ella, es una historia de romance y un poco de drama.

Pues bueno, por el momento es todo, si tienes dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas para la Gran presentación de Aioros, debutando como vendedor de carisma jajajaja no dudes en mandar un rev, mail o a mi MSN que esta en mi profile.

Nos vemos en el capitulo 7 el cual ya casi esta terminado! Au revoir!

"_**Escribo para el niño que llevamos dentro.**_

_**Los lectores son, sobre todo, mis cómplices."- Paulo Cohelo.**_

_**------**_


	7. Chapter 7

♣ **$ ♣ + MAS BARATO POR QUINCENA + ♣ $ ♣**

**By: Ángela-Mort**

**CAPITULO 7: "Un descanso y una noche no muy buena."**

En casa de Mu, los generales marinos, Minos, Myu, y Jabú, ahí se encontraban, la mariposita se estaba pintando las uñas de un bonito color rosa nacarado, Mu seguía tomando Te y perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba y el resto estaba haciendo nada de provecho.

-La traes! –dijo Eo quien le toco el hombro a Krishta-

-No! –Krishta se dirigió hacia donde Kaysa- la traes! –este se alejo rápidamente-

-La traes! –Kaysa toco el hombro de Sorrento-

-Ah! Quítamelo, quítamelo! –dijo Sorrento todo histérico- Me va a comer! ;o;

-Tienes que pasársela a alguien! –grito Bian-

Sorrento se acerco a Minos.

-La traes! –Sorrento se alejo de él-

-Oye! Eso fue trampa! –exclamo Minos- ahora verán –el espectro se acerco a Jabú quien estaba parado en las orillas de las escaleras- la traes! –Minos empuja al caballito cornudo tan fuerte que cayo escaleras abajo sin avisar 'agua va'-

-ECHEN PAJA! –dijo Jabú quien cayo como costal de papas y todavía se fue rodando algunos metros mas lejos-

-Uy miren! –decía Sorrento quien veía al pobre Jabú rodar escaleras abajo- creo que se te paso la mano-

-Nah! Los caballeros de atenea son bien resistentes, con mas que les pegas no se mueren –respondió Minos-

-Si, si no, vean a Seiya- dijo Bian-

-Pero si tuvo efecto alguno, cada día se le nota mas ese retraso mental –añadió Eo-

-Ay no! –exclamo Myu todo alarmado-

-¿Qué pasa señor mariposón? –pregunto Kiki-

-Prosaico, mi nombre es Myu –dijo indignado- se me olvido mi espejito de corazoncito-

-o.O-

-No existen... solo son imaginarios... no existen... solo son imaginarios... –decía Mu a si mismo quien tenia los ojos cerrados sosteniendo esa tacita de Té-

Mientras tanto, Shura y Aioros seguían llenando esa hoja de datos personales.

-Pues bueno... sexo... indiferente... dirección... calle del zodiaco No. Único, interior 10, colonia El Santuario –decía Shura quien escribía- nacionalidad... Hombre! España, oh mi madre patria! –decía un Shura orgulloso-

-Pues Grecia es mas bonito u.u- dijo Aioros-

-¬¬-

-Oh bueno, yo solo decía...-

-mmh... haré como que te ignoro –dijo Shura quien siguió escribiendo-

Mientras tanto, en el restaurante se encontraban Aioria, Oddy y Thessy.

-¿Para que quieren hablar con migo? –pregunto el gatito malcriado-

-Pues te tenemos un trato mi estimado –respondió Thesseus- ¿Estas buscando un Job, no?-

-¿Un que? –pregunto Aioria-

-Ash, con tigo tengo que hablar como plebe –murmuro Thesseus- ¿qué estas buscando un empleo, no?-

-Ah, si, ando en eso pero no encuentro nada –dijo Aioria-

-Ah pues, pequeño leoncito, Thessy y yo te tenemos una oferta de trabajo –dijo Odysseus-

Aioria solo los miro extrañados.

-Si, te queremos contratar como guardaespaldas –dijo finalmente Thesseus-

-¿Guardaespaldas, Yo? –pregunto Aioria mas que extrañado-

-Claro, te pagaremos esto si aceptas –Odysseus le entrego un papelito donde venia una buena suma de dinero-

-Ay! Madre! –exclamo Aioria- ¿Cuándo empiezo?-

-Ah pues, ¿te parece ahora mismo? –pregunto Odysseus-

-Por supuesto! –dijo Aioria-

-Solo una cosa cachorro de león –dijo Thesseus- tu ahora serás Aioriasseus Mendoza-

-¿QUÉ? O.o –pregunto Aioria mas que confundido-

-Si, pues mira, como nuestros nombres tienen la terminación 'Seus' pues tu también la tendrás y el Mendoza es como el de la novela! –decía emocionado el angelito rubio-

-o.O eso es absurdo –dijo Aioria-

-Ay! Pues aceptas nuestros términos o no hay dinero u.ú –dijo Odysseus-

-u.ú Juro que Saori se arrepentirá por esto... –murmuro Aioriasseus-

Mientras tanto, Dohko y Shiryu iban caminando por las calles de Grecia, hasta que a lo lejos vieron a unas inocentes monjas vender galletas, empanadas y rompope, pero tenían mucha clientela comprando sus productos.

-Eso es! –dijo Dohko de repente-

-¿Qué sucede maestro? –pregunto Shiryu-

-Mira eso! –señalando a las monjas- ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo? –pregunto el venerable anciano ya joven de libra-

-¿Qué las zutanas de novicias se nos verían bien? –pregunto Shiryu-

-No! –respondió Dohko- mira como ganan de dinero esas mujeres...-

-Son monjas, maestro –dijo Shiryu-

-Chamaquito, no me interrumpas cuando hablo –Dohko le da un manazo- Hay que poner un negocio así! Así ganaremos mucho dinero! –dijo Dohko emocionado-

-Pero maestro... –

-Pero maestro mangos, vamos a hacer rompope! –dijo el maestro- Vamos Shiryu, al Dohkomóvil! –

-Ejem... –musitó Shiryu- maestro, no tenemos ningún Dohkomóvil... -

-¿Ah no? Qué raro... –Dohko se rascó la cabeza- bueno, vamos a la casa de Libra, ahí debo de tener mi viejo libro de recetas!-

-...-

-Vamos! –Dohko seguido del dragoncito-

Mientras en el salón de fiestas.

-Bueno hermano, según esta guía de botargeros, tenemos que aprender a hacer figuras con globos, aprendernos canciones infantiles y contar chistes para los niños –dijo Shun quien aun traía ese disfraz de terodáctilo rosa con la panza amarilla-

-Eso suena fácil –respondió el teletubbie tepiteño... es decir, Ikki-

-No estoy tan seguro hermano... –respondió Shun quien de repente se le empezaron a poner los cabellos negros rojizos- Morirán los niños mañana WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

-O.o ¿Shun? –Ikki estaba extrañado por el repentino cambio de personalidad de su hermano-

-n.n Mañana se divertirán esas inocentes criaturas con mi hermosa actuación –dijo Shun quien de nuevo era inocente y dulce-

-Aja... ¿Shun, te encuentras bien? –pregunto Ikki temeroso-

-Estoy perfecto para destruir al mundo! MUAJAJAJAJAJA- respondió el Shun / Hades-

-o.O Esto no me gusta nada-

-¿De que hablas hermanito? –pregunto el Shun de cabellos verdes-

-No de nada Shun...-

-Que bueno, por que te destruiré primero para después destruir a Atenea WUAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

-o.O-

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Virgo, Pandora se encontraba aferrada al pobre de Shaka.

-Ay Shaka, que romántico n.n-

-x.X-

-¿Sabes Shaka? Deberíamos formalizar nuestra relación ¿Quieres que te invite a una cena con mi hermano Hades? Así formalizaríamos n.n-

-Pero yo... pero yo no... X.X-

-Lo tomare como un si n.n-

-T.T ¿Por qué yo? La desgracia me persigue-

Ya entrada en la tarde, en el teatro, nuestros actores habían concluido sus ensayos de "Juanita la del barrio", pero nuestros gemelos estaban maquillados como si fuesen mujeres, ambos se vieron las caras.

-¿No tengo maquillaje, verdad copia genérica? –pregunto Kanon-

-No hermanito, para nada –decía un Saga cínico quien observo que Kanon tenia unas sombras azules en los ojos, rubores rosados y los labios rojos de 'no me veas'- ¿Y yo?-

-Por supuesto que no hermanito pirata –respondió Kanon quien vio que su hermano aun mantenía esas sombras color púrpura, rubor rojo y labios rosas-

-"Idiota" –pensaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo mientras fingían sonreírse mutuamente-

-¿Ya nos vamos? –pregunto Mascara quien vio que ambos seguían maquillados-

-Que horrible maquillaje, estos colores son de la temporada pasada, la moda es el fiusha! –exclamo Afrodita-

-o.O-

- - - - - - - - - - -

El día se paso como agua y ya era de noche, los santos iban llegando después de una dura jornada de trabajo (para los que ya habían conseguido uno), claro Aioros se estaba preparando para vender su carisma (¿Saben? A veces me pregunto si la idiotez humana tiene limites, pero cuando veo a los santos en general, me lo ponen en duda otra vez). Milo, Camus Hyoga, Hagen, Flare e Isaac eran los primeros en llegar, seguido de Saga, Kanon, Mascara y Afrodita (quienes habían llegado maquillados sin darse cuenta aun), Aldebarán iba llegando con su gorrito de Chef, después llegaron los 'seus', seguido de Aioriasseus Mendoza quien tenia puesto un traje de pingüino y unas gafas oscuras, Shura quien tenia puesto ese uniforme de esa tienda de películas (para que me hago tonta si ya saben cual es, si, Blockbuster), Dohko y Shiryu se encontraban en Libra, en resumen, todos iban llegando a la sala de reuniones, la cual no era otra que la casa de Mu.

-¿Por qué en mi casa? –pregunto Mu al ver que las marinas seguían ahí, Minos y los recién llegados santos de atenea-

En eso van llegando Shaka y Pandora quien parecía una especie de sanguijuela con vestido pegado. al ya de por si acosado santo de la virgen.

-Por favor Buda, has que alcance el Nirvana pero no me tortures así ;o; -decía Shaka-

-Mi bomboncito de jalea de chabacano, ¿Te he dicho que eres encantador? –pregunto Pandora quien estaba aprensada a él-

-X.X-

-¿Y como les fue en su primer día de trabajo? –pregunto Sorrento a los presentes-

-Pues estuvo bien, mi trabajo es fácil y sencillo –dijo Shura- aun que sigo pensando que poner un laberinto en la entrada de la tienda es mala idea, imagínense, me pierdo –dijo Shura refiriéndose a la puerta giratoria-

-Pues a nosotros nos fue bien ¿Verdad Camus? –pregunto Milo-

-Pues mas o menos –respondió el caballero de la11va casa-

-Mi maestro es el mejor de todos! –dijo Hyoga-

-¿Tu maestro? Por supuesto que no, es MI maestro pato de hule!-

-Ya dejen en paz al pobre de mi maestro! –respondió Hagen-

-No es tu maestro! –refunfuñaron Hyoga e Isaac al unísono- ¿Por qué no te regresas a Asgard?

-Maestro Camus! Hyoga e Isaac me están molestando! ToT-se acuso Hagen-

-No se que tanto le idolatran a Camus, si es bien aburrido –comento Saga-

-Amargado –le siguió mascara-

-Te duerme cuando empieza a hablar sobre el cero absoluto y la filosofía del cosmos- comento Kanon-

-Ni siquiera es divertido –comento Aioria-

-Ni siquiera entretenido -dijo Shura-

-Y tiene malos gustos de música –añadió Afrodita-

-Pues alguna gracia ha de tener ¿No? –pregunto Milo siguiéndoles el juego-

-Oigan! No me quieran tanto! –refunfuño Camus molesto-

-Deberían escoger a otro maestro, no se, Dohko –dijo Aioros-

-NOOO! No me separen de mi maestro! –Hyoga se aprensa de una de las piernas de Camus- Y no quiero al anciano maestro ya joven de Libra, voy a terminar como Shiryu ;o;-

-Oye! Quítate ganso roba maestros! –Isaac se aprensa de la otra pierna de Camus-

-Maestro, no se olvide de mi! –Hagen se aprensa de la espalda-

-Oigan, quítense de encima! –refunfuño Camus-

-Querido maestro ToT –dijeron los 3 al unísono-

-U.U me dan vergüenza –murmuro Flare al ver haciendo el ridículo a los 3 monos de nieve-

-Que horror o.O lo bueno que no tengo alumnos –dijo Milo-

-Pero tienes que ir a la isla de Andrómeda- dijo Aioria-

-Si, es peor, con solo ver a esos sujetos raros con pinta de dominatrices me espanto –dijo Milo-

En eso va llegando Ikki junto con Shun, Pandora al ver a este ultimo se acerco a este.

-Hermanito! –decía una emocionada Pandora al ver a Shun, se zafó de Shaka y abrazo a Shun de un brazo-

-T.T Gracias Buda, sabia que me querías –dijo Shaka-

Ikki al ver a Pandora que abrazaba a Shun se enfureció.

-Oye! Ese es mi hermano! –refunfuño Ikki quien lo tomo del otro brazo- tu hermano esta en el inframundo!-

-No! Mi hermano es este! –Pandora lo jalonea-

-No, este es el mío, consíguete tu propio hermano!- decía Ikki quien lo jalo de su lado-

-El mío!-

-Que el mío!-

Ikki y Pandora se jaloneaban al pobre de Shun de un lado a otro, capaz y lo partían por la mitad.

-Pidan un deseo! –dijo Shun quien era jaloneado de un lado a otro-

-Que proles! –dijo Thesseus-

-Oye Aioria ¿Por qué estas vestido así? –pregunto Milo al ver de traje al gatito malcriado-

-Por que es nuestro custodio, él ahora es Aioriasseus Mendoza –dijo Odysseus-

-¿Aioriasseus Mendoza? –preguntaron todos al unísono- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-Déjenme en paz! –refunfuño Aioriasseus con unos leves rubores-

-Jajajajaja 'Aioriasseus' sálvame que me quieren matar! Jajajajaja –dijo burlón Máscara-

-El custodio de los 'seus' JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –le siguió Kanon-

-'Thesseus, yo te salvare, Odysseus ¿Quieres un masaje? Por ustedes los 'seus' me aviento al mar mediterráneo" –dijo burlón Minos-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –rieron todos-

-"Aioriasseus, Aioriasseus protégeme, Aioriasseus ¿Me traes un refresco? Aioriasseus quiero que te pongas una faldita y te conviertas en un angelito como nosotros" –le siguió Bian-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se rieron mas-

-Ignorantes! –dijo un Aioriasseus indignado-

-Jajaja Ay dios, hace mucho que no me burlaba de alguien así –decía Minos quien se secaba las lagrimas de los ojos de tanta risa- bueno, si, Rada es nuestra botana oficial en el infra-

-¿Por qué tienen maquillaje puesto? O.O –pregunto Mu a Saga y Kanon-

-¿Maquillaje? –preguntaron los gemelos maravilla-

-o.O ¿Acaso ya salieron del closet? –pregunto Shura-

-Ahora comprendo muchas cosas... –dijo Aioros-

-No estamos maquillados –dijeron los gemelos al unísono-

-Claro que lo están guapos -Myu se acerco a ellos y les presto un espejo, ambos gemelos se quedaron pasmados-

-Kanon, dijiste que ya no tenia maquillaje! –exclamo furioso Saga aun con esa apariencia de Ares-

-Tu me dijiste lo mismo copia chafa! –respondió Kanon-

-Eres un imbécil Kanon!-

-Tu eres un idiota Saga!-

-Ahora si te voy a encerrar en el cabo! –exclamo Saga-

-Y yo te dije que no lo harás, Saga!-

-Si lo haré!-

-No lo harás!-

-Si lo haré!-

-No lo harás!-

-Que si!-

-Que no!-

-Que si!-

-Que no!-

Que si!-

-Que no!-

-Tonto!-

-Torpe!-

En eso va apareciendo Shion al lugar de reuniones, sin que Saga y Kanon se dieran cuenta.

-Eres un retrasado! –exclamo Saga-

-Y tu eres el patriarca con cara de asno! –respondió Kanon-

-Kanon! –grito un ofendido Shion-

-Ajay, maestro, no hablaba de usted, si no del otro patriarca Je, Je, Je –se defendió Kanon-

-Idiota... –murmuro Saga-

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí? –pregunto Shion al ver a por lo menos integrantes de los 4 reinos-

-Eso mismo me preguntaba, maestro –respondió Mu-

-Oh, Shion! Pues vera, nosotros tuvimos un problemilla con Julián Je, Je –dijo Sorrento-

-Siren tiene razón, digamos que Julián esta enfadadillo con nosotros –le siguió Krishta-

-Y nos exilio temporalmente del santuario marino jeje –añadió Eo-

-Y yo que pensé que nos iba a ir peor como cuando sin querer lo rapamos de atrás y anduvo todo un día pelón por el santuario marino –dijo Kaysa-

-O cuando utilizamos su armadura como raquetas de ping pong- le siguió Bian-

-O cuando sin querer queriendo le pegamos moños y cordones rosas como cola de rumbera en la parte trasera de su armadura –dijo Isaac quien seguía aprensado de Camus-

-O cuando utilizamos su tridente de escoba –continuo Sorrento-

-O cuando le pegamos un bigote falso en la cara –siguió Bian-

-O cuando le pegamos las pestañas con kolaloka –dijo Eo- y estuvo una semana con los ojos cerrados-

-O cuando le pegamos una estampa del tiro al blanco en su trasero –dijo Sorrento-

-O cuando...-

Una hora después...

-O cuando sin querer lo vestimos de pastora el día de navidad –concluyo Bian- si, creo que es todo lo que hemos hecho.

-o.O y pensaba que Saori tenia poca paciencia –dijo Milo-

-Deberíamos felicitar a Julián –dijo Aioros-

-Y mandarle un pastel –añadió Minos-

En el palacio de Poseidón...

Podemos ver que Julián esta flotando hecho bolita por todo el inundado palacio, con flotadores en los brazos y un salvavidas color rosa de 'Hello Kitty'.

-Ayúdenme T.T hay un charcote en mi casa y me estoy mojando mucho ;o; -decía un triste Julián-

De regreso al santuario.

-¿Podemos quedarnos por unos días? –pregunto Sorrento con cara de borreguito- prometemos portarnos bien.

-NO! –dijeron los caballeros dorados-

-Ándenles u.u no sean malitos –dijo Bian-

-Si se quieren quedar, tendrán que conseguir un empleo, la tacaña de Saori nos quito el presupuesto –dijo Shion-

-Pues ya que... –dijeron al unísono los marinos-

-Pues bueno, me voy a trabajar! –dijo un Aioros mas que feliz-

-¿A esta hora? –pregunto Shion-

-Así es maestro, trabajare vendiendo carisma! –decía emocionado- ¿Verdad que soy bien carismático y encantador?-

- . . . – silencio sepulcral-

-Como sea, los veo mañana! –Aioros muy campante salió rumbo al pueblo-

-Por cierto Shaka –dijo Mu quien cargo un costal- te llego esto hace un rato-

-¿A mi? –pregunto el rubio quien empezó a esculcar el costal-

-Si! son revistas "cosmo" –dijo Sorrento-

-O.O ¿Shaka, desde cuando lees esas revistas? –pregunto Shion-

-¿Qué tienen de malo? –pregunto el rubio-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –rieron todos-

-¬/¬ ¿De que se ríen? –pregunto Shaka-

-Lees revistas para mujeres JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –dijo burlón Máscara-

Shaka saco una de las revistas y se percato de que venían solo cosas de moda, hogar y cocina.

-Me timaron! –dijo Shaka- T.T pensé que hablaban sobre el cosmos y el 8vo sentido-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- rieron todos-

-Déjenme en paz! –refunfuño Shaka- a cualquiera le pudo pasar!

-Si, nomás a ti! JAJAJAJAJAJA –dijo Kanon-

-Oigan, no se burlen de mi cabellos de piña n.n –dijo Pandora quien además de tener aprensado al pobre de Shun / Hades, ahora se había aprensado de Shaka- es tan adorable n.n

-O.o si tu lo dices –dijo Minos-

-Afro, que bueno que estas aquí! –dijo Myu al mencionado-

-Es verdad Afro, Thessy y yo te buscamos, pero bueno, tenemos una deuda pendiente, Honey –dijo Odysseus-

-Claro! Se me había olvidado, vamos a mi casa y les daré lo que les debo!- dijo Afrodita-

Y esto apenas empieza, será una noche muy larga para nuestros queridos santos de Atenea y marinos de Poseidón, pero ¿qué pasara en el siguiente capitulo, ¿Cómo dormirán acomodados los marinos y los santos en las 12 casas, ¿Shaka leerá sus revistas cosmo, ¿Las marinas conseguirán trabajo, ¿Qué se traen entre manos la mariposita, la florecita y los seus, ¿Aioriasseus será un buen guardaespaldas, ¿Dohko y Shiryu venderan rompope como si fueran novicias? Pues esto y mucho mas se sabrá en el siguiente capitulo!

Y no se pierdan el próximo capitulo, al Gran Aioros, debutando como vendedor de carisma!

_**CONTINUARA...**_

**NOTA DE MI** Hello! Jajajajajaja ay dios! Como me rei con este capitulo Jajaja eso de "pidan un deseo" por si no le entendieron, es como si fuera un huesito de la suerte, tienen q pedir un deseo, si alguien se lleva la parte mas grande del huesito su deseo se le cumple, y como Shun por poco era partido por la mitad jajajaja.

Jajajaja ay dios, lo siento, MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! En verdad les agradezco que se tomen ese tiempecito.

Pues bueno, sips, sobre los angelitos pues hablaban de esa misma novela "amor en custodia" la cual a mi también me encanta Jajaja digo, no crean que solo la veo para darme un tacote de ojo y por que me encanta ese bombonzote, escultural, guapo, hombre ideal de Mauro Mendoza Jajaja! (Detesto al Pacheco y a la cara de ardilla iack!) Y no se preocupen, el 80 por ciento de las personas que conozco ven esa novela o.O (incluyendo hombres). Bueno ya me salgo del tema Jajaja y bueno, mis "seus" no son gays, lo que pasa es que son muy fresas por eso todos creen que son raritos, solo son súper fashion. Y lo de aioriasseus Mendoza, pues locuras mias, Ja! De hecho como me dijeron en un Rev, si se parecen! Aioria le da un aire Ja!.

¿Se han dado cuenta de que me encanta agarrarme de bajada a Julián y sus marinas? Jajajaja es que ellos son mas divertidos que los santos dorados (a mi parecer xD) Jajajaja, prometo que no lo volveré a hacer :p capaz y las fans de Juliancito me matan Jejeje.

Cada día estoy mas loca xD Jajaja, pues bueno, ya no tengo mas aclaraciones, solo si tienes dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, criticas o mas ideas para la presentación de Aioros debutando como vendedor de carisma, enviame un rev o mail (en mi profile esta), nos vemos en el cap 8! Au Revoir!

"_**Escribo para el niño que llevamos dentro.**_

_**Los lectores son, sobre todo, mis cómplices."- Paulo Cohelo.**_

_**--------**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**NOTA**: los reviews que me mandaron los conteste uno por uno, las respuestas están como reviwe q yo subí ¿Ok? Bueno ya no les quieto mas tiempo..._

♣ **$ ♣ + MAS BARATO POR QUINCENA + ♣ $ ♣**

**By: Ángela-Mort**

**CAPITULO 8: "¡Buenas noches y buena carisma!"**

Como sabrán ya era de noche y los marinos de Poseidón, Minos y Pandora, Hagen y Flare estaban de visita (o mas bien, de gorronería), todos seguían en la casa del pobre y desafortunado Mu de Caries... digo, Aries.

-Bueno, divídanse el como se van a dormir –dijo Shion- solo por que me dan lastima las marinas les permitiré que se queden, bueno, hasta mañana –dicho esto, Shion desaparece-

-Bueno, yo también me voy a dormir, tengo que darle de comer a mis hijitos –dijo mascara-

-¿Quiénes? –pregunto Milo-

-Mis cangrejitos, Sebastián y Don Cangrejo! –respondió máscara-

-Para tu información yo también tengo a mis niños, Milo y Camusito Jr.- respondió el bichito (si, Milo)-

-¿Cómo que 'Camusito'? –pregunto Camus-

-Si amigo, hice un sorteo para ver como le llamaba a mi bebe, ni modo, tu fuiste el afortunado- respondió Milo-

-¬¬U-

-Como sea, ahí se ven –dicho esto Máscara sale de ahí-

-Pues yo igual –dijo afro- Oddy, Thessy y Myu, vamos a mi casa!-

-Osea, claro! –respondió Thesseus- Aioriasseus, acompañanos-

-Pero aquí están seguros o.o –respondió el gatito-

-No, eres nuestro guardaespaldas –dijo Odysseus- así que te friegas!

-U.U Lo que hace uno para tragar... –murmuro Aioriasseus, quien se retiro con los seus a la doceava casa-

Y así sucesivamente todos se retiraron a descansar a sus respectivos aposentos, tan solo quedando Mu, Kiki, Sorrento, Bian y Eo. Mu al ver a estos últimos solo les lanzo una miradita no agradable.

-¿Qué siguen haciendo aquí? –preguntó Mu-

-¿Nos podemos quedar a dormir a tu templo? –pregunto Sorrento tímidamente-

-¿Perdón? –pregunto Mu- ¿pretenden que ahora los soporte toda la noche?-

-Ándale, no confiamos en los demás caballeros dorados, como que son muy quisquillosos –dijo Eo-

-Y tan pegostes –le siguió Bian-

-No se vayan a morder la lengua -dijo Mu-

-Vamos maestro Mu, no pueden ser tan malos –dijo Kiki- además me harían compañía, ya que le tengo miedo a la oscuridad ;o;-

-¿Tu también? –pregunto Bian-

-¿Cómo que yo también? –pregunto Kiki extrañado-

-Es que Sorrento también le da miedo la oscuridad –respondió Eo-

-ToT si, es muy feo lo oscurito ¿Qué tal si debajo de mi cama sale el "coco"? –pregunto Sorrento quien se empezó a chupar el dedo-

-ToT Es cierto, o que tal si salen los mutantes ninjas –le siguió Kiki-

-;o; Que miedo! –dijeron la marina y el Aphendix al unísono-

Mu, Eo y Bian se dieron una palmada en la frente.

En Tauro, Aldebarán ya estaba en su casa, tranquilamente se puso su pijama la cual era un bonito mameluco que mas bien, parecía un disfraz de toro, con cola y cuernitos incluidos.

-(cantando) A la camita! A la camita! Lo dije yo primero, lo dije yo primero! –canto Aldebarán muy feliz, se arropo y se acostó en su cama, se quedo despierto viendo el techo de su casa y volteo a ver a todos lados- T.T me siento tan solito.

En géminis, los gemelos (dada la redundancia) habían llegado a su habitación, pero en compañía de alguien.

-¿Tu que haces aquí? –pregunto Kanon-

-¿Me puedo dormir con ustedes? –pregunto Krishta-

-NO!- respondieron los gemelos-

-Ándenles, y les doy dulces! –dijo Krisaor quien saco una bolsita de dulces de quien sabe donde-

-De acuerdo! –dijo Kanon quien tomo la bolsita-

-Si serás copia chafa –refunfuño Saga- pero dormirás en el sillón o el piso –dijo al marino-

-Saga, recuerda que me toca la cama de arriba de la litera –dijo Kanon quien comía dulces como niño chiquito-

-Ah no! La cama de arriba es mía! –exclamo Saga-

-No, me toca dormir hoy ahí! Tu ya dormiste ahí toda la semana-

-Me vale, la litera de arriba es mía!-

-No! Me toca a mi!-

-No! Me toca a mi!-

-No! A mi-

-Es mi litera!-

-La mía!-

-La mía-

-La mía!-

-La mía!-

-La mía!-

-Tarado!-

-Tarugo!-

-Zopenco!-

-Zoquete!-

-Cara de perro!-

-Cara de asno!-

-U.U ¿a dónde me vine a meter? –pregunto Krishta a si mismo quien movía su cabeza en modo de desaprobación-

En Cáncer mascara iba llegando muy campante, se acerco a una pecera en donde ahí habían mas de 2 cangrejitos.

-Jijos o.O ¿De donde salieron tantos cangrejos? –pregunto Mascara al ver que la familia crecía-

El santo de cáncer observo por algunos momentos a sus queridos crustáceos.

-Vaya, quien iba a pensar que Don Cangrejo en realidad era Doña Cangreja-

En Leo esta vació, así que sigamos a Virgo, en donde ahí estaba Pandora quien seguía aferrada al pobre de Shaka y aun no soltaba a Shun, Minos solo observaba la escena e Ikki intentaba zafar a su hermano de Pandorita.

-T.T Buda, te prometo portarme bien, rezar mis 7 rosarios todos los días, no decir que soy rubio natural y tirar todas mis reservas de peroxido de mi alacena, comer a base de pan y agua como penitencia, pero por favor, ayúdame a ser libre ;o;- decía Shaka quien estaba aprensado de Pandora-

-Shakita y hermanito, son unos lindos! –decía emocionada Pandora-

-Oye! Deja a mi hermano! –Ikki lo jala-

-Ya te dije que es mi hermano! –Pandora lo vuelve a jalar-

-No! Es mi hermano! –Ikki lo vuelve a jalonear-

-... Y también prometo no salir con las amazonas a escondidas a citas clandestinas, no quitarle los 5 sentidos a Seiya solo por diversión, no volver a usar las enaguas de Saori como cortinas para baño.. –seguía diciendo Shaka-

-Oigan, ¿Es normal que no sienta los brazos? o.o –preguntó Shun quien seguía siendo jaloneado-

-Shun, elige a un hermano! –exclamo Ikki-

-Dilo Hades! –exclamo Pandora-

-¿De que hablan? –pregunto un Shun mas que confundido-

-... y tampoco volveré a utilizar el cabello de Saori como si fueran pabilos para velas, o utilizar sus zapatos para tapar las goteras... –siguió Shaka-

En Libra, Dohko estaba en un armario sacando y buscando entre sus pertenencias algún libro de cocina.

-¿Dónde deje esa cosa para hacer lo otro? –se preguntó el anciano maestro ya joven de libra-

-Maestro... –Shiryu estaba sentadito observando a Dohko-

-Cállate, no dejas concentrarme –Dohko se rasco la cabeza- sigamos buscando... –Dohko del armario empezó a sacar varios objetos- a ver, veamos... fósiles, partituras, fotos de Shion en trusa, búlgaros ya secos, mis viejas tortuguitas desde la ultima guerra santa, ropa interior sucia desde la ultima guerra santa...

-Ugh! O.o –murmuro Shiryu-

-… mis calzoncillos de la suerte! –dijo feliz Dohko, sin embargo los calzoncillos rojos, con bordes azules y la cara de spider-man en frente, tenia un agujero del tamaño de un cacahuate- los guardare... sigamos, mira comida! –dice un feliz Dohko quien saco una bolsita transparente con un extraño y sospechoso contenido verde con liquido amarillo-

-o.o Uh... que asco!-

-Veremos que será –Dohko abre la bolsita y el contenido extraño se lo mete a la boca- Uuuuh... guacamole...-

En Escorpión, Milo se estaba poniendo su pijama, la cual era un bonito mameluco azul con dibujos de escorpioncitos y hasta incluía una colita de escorpión en la parte trasera (si, ahí). Estaba frente a su espejo haciendo... bueno, véanlo por ustedes mismo...

-Con pecho... –Milo tomo Aire y mostró sus pectorales- sin pecho... –Milo saco el aire mostrándose tal cual era- no hay duda de que con esta Pijama que me regalo Eri me veo bien "setsi" –decía el bichito feliz, quien después se arropo en su cama y abrazo a su escorpión de peluche...

En sagitario...

-Excelente! La casa de sagitario esta vacía! –decía Kaysa quien entro a la novena casa y volteo a ver a su alrededor veamos que interesante tiene Aioros por aquí-

Kaysa empezó a husmear por toda la casa, hasta que se topo con un gran equipo de sonido... Kaysa al verlo se quedo pensativo...

-Eto... lo que siempre quise hacer –Kaysa sonrió maliciosamente...

En Capricornio...

Shura se estaba poniendo su sexy pijama, el cual era un mameluco con pequeñas cabritas impresas, para después quedarse un poco pensativo...

-Bien, haré un croquis para que mañana no me pierda en el laberinto de la entrada de la tienda- Shura saco un estuche que incluían transportadores, reglas, lápices para dibujo y un blog de dibujo (sabrá Zeus de donde saco todo esto)- Bien, si llego por esta esquina, llegare aquí, entonces daré la vuelta a unos 180° para volver a dar vuelta en la esquina giratoria... -Shura empezó a hacer planos y a trazar líneas en la hoja-

En Acuario...

Camus estaba en su sillón favorito leyendo un libro, tenia puestas sus pijamas (normales) de rayitas blancas con azul celestes...

-Maestro Camus, le traje sus pantuflas! –dijo el rubio del patito en la cabeza-

-Gracias Hyoga... –dijo Camus sin darle importancia y siguió leyendo su libro-

-¿Maestro Camus, le hago un masaje en los pies? –pregunto Hagen-

-No Hagen, gracias... –Camus siguió leyendo su libro-

-Maestro Camus! Hyoga esta intentando hacerme eunuco! –se acuso Isaac- (eunuco: varón castrado)

-Hyoga, no molestes a Isaac... –murmuro Camus quien siguió leyendo su libro-

-Maestro Camus, ¿Le preparo algo de comer? –pregunto Hyoga-

-No Hyoga, gracias... –respondió Camus sin tomarle importancia y cambiando de pagina-

-Maestro Camus, Isaac me esta molestando! –se acuso Hagen-

-Isaac, no molestes a Hagen... –dijo Camus quien seguía leyendo su libro-

-Maestro Camus! Hyoga esta intentando hacerme eunuco de nuevo! –refunfuño Isaac-

-Maestro Camus...-

-¿SE PUEDEN CALLAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ? –exclamo Camus a los 3 presentes quienes se molestaban mutuamente, para después seguir con su lectura-

-¿Ya ves? Por tu culpa se enojo mi maestro! –exclamo Isaac a Hagen-

-No es cierto! Fue tu culpa! –refunfuño Hagen-

-Son unos tontos! –dijo Hyoga-

-Tonto tu! –respondió Isaac-

-Si! tonto tu gansito marinela y tu yegua de 8 patas!-

-Ojo con lo que dices, pingüino sardina! –refunfuño Hagen-

-Repite eso! –refunfuño Isaac-

-Ya basta! –exclamo Hagen- Maestro Camus! Hyoga e Isaac me están molestando de nuevo!

-AAAAH YA CÁLLENSE, YA NO LOS SOPORTO, BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Camus mas que enfadado se levanto de su sillón, tomo de su cama una sabana y una almohada y salió de Acuario-

-Camus tiene razón! Ustedes 3 son realmente insoportables! –exclamo Flare quien todo el tiempo estuvo observando y salió seguido de Camus-

-¿Ya ven? Son tan indeseables que Flare y mi maestro se fueron! –exclamo Hyoga-

-No tu eres el indeseable! –exclamo Hagen-

-Y tu también, yegua de 8 patas! –exclamo Isaac-

En piscis...

Afrodita, Oddy, Thessy y Myu estaban sentados en una bonita mesita color rosa esperando a afro, Aioriasseus estaba parado detrás de ellos como buen guardaespaldas, cruzado de brazos y con esa pose firma. En eso va llegando Afro con un maletín color púrpura.

-Bueno, ya me llego lo que pidieron, lamento el retraso pero como la bruja de Saori como nos obligo a conseguir empleo ya ni les llame –dijo Afrodita quien empezó a abrir el maletín- bueno, empecemos con tigo Oddy, pediste tus cremas ¿No?-

-Si, si, enséñamelas! -Dijo emocionado el angelito-

Aioriasseus solo los vio con cierto susto.

-Bien, esta es la crema para las berrugas, esta la crema para los barros y espinillas, esta crema es para la piel grasa, esta otra para las imperfecciones, esta es para las arrugas, esta es para los ojos, esta para la boca, esta para la piel seca, esta otra para la piel grasa, y esta para la piel seca y grasa... –dijo afro-

-Wow! Están súper divis!- decía Oddy emocionado-

-Ahora vamos con las mascarillas –dijo afro quien saco mas frascos- esta mascarilla es de estracto de aguacate, esta de calabaza, esta de chicharos, esta es homeopática, esta es de sandia, esta de extracto de camarón, esta es de flores de loto, esta es de manzanilla, esta es chayote, esta de barro, esta de placenta de vaca, esta de alcohol, esta es para las infecciones, esta es para que la piel este suave, esta para la piel tersa, esta otra para que quede la piel suave y tersa, esta es de extracto de rosas, esta otra de extracto de jazmines, esta ultima es de extracto de rosas y jazmines...-

-Osea, OSEA, OOOSSSEEEAAAAAA! Están súper, SÚPER, SSSUUUPPPEEERRRR cuty! –exclamo Myu síguele Afro!-

-Bien –Afro dio un suspiro- Ahora siguen las cremas depilatorias! –

-o.O –cara de Aioriasseus Mendoza-

Mientras tanto, Aioros estaba entrando en ese bar con pinta de antro barato, la misma mujer que lo había contratado lo recibió.

-Aioros! Llegaste! –dijo emocionada aquella rubia-

-Si! Estoy mas que listo para vender carisma! –respondió emocionado Aioros-

-Ejem... ven, te llevare al camerino –la rubia se adentro y Aioros la seguía y miraba a todos lados-

Llegaron a un camerino donde había en la puerta pegada una mariposita morada con alrededor rosa y un letrero que decía "Butterfly", entraron al camerino y habían mas de 4 hombres vistiéndose, maquillándose entre demás cosas.

-Bien Aioros, te dejare a cargo de Misty, él te explicara lo que harás esta noche –la joven volteo hacia los demás- Misty!-

De repente un joven rubio de ojos azules, vestido de vaquero stripper se acerco a Aioros y a la chica.

-Misty, el es nuevo, te lo encargo! –dicho esto la rubia salió de ahí-

-O.OU Aioros ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Misty mas que extrañado-

-Pues voy a vender carisma ¿Tu también vendes carisma? –pregunto inocentemente Aioros-

-Em... digamos que mas que eso O.O pero en fin, justo llegaste Aioros, por que mis compañeros y yo vamos a salir en un bailable especial pero uno se nos enfermo, así que tu lo suplantaras –Misty se acerco a un armario y saco un disfraz que incluida un penacho de pavo real.

-¿Y esto? –pregunto Aioros extrañado-

-Es que fíjate que 5 bailarines vamos a salir de diferentes cosas, serán un bombero, un policía, un obrero, un vaquero que soy yo y tu que serás el indio... pero el indio azteca por que se nos perdió el penacho de plumas de gallina..

-ooooh –musitó Aioros sorprendido quien tomo el penacho y se lo coloco, hubiéramos jurado que Moctezuma había reencarnado en el santo de sagitario- me agrada este penacho! –Aioros tomo el resto del disfraz- ¿Qué es esto? –pregunto extrañado-

-Es un taparrabo- respondió Misty-

En otro lugar, en la casa de Virgo.

-Agora! –exclamo Shiva quien estaba buscando como desesperado en un armario algo-

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto Agora-

-¿Has visto mi penacho? –pregunto tristemente-

-¿No se lo habías prestado a Misty? –pregunto Agora-

-Ahora que lo dices...-

De regreso al bar con pinta de antro barato...

-Que bien, me lo voy a poner! –Aioros se adentro para poder vestirse, Misty mas que extrañado solo lo siguió con la mirada-

De regreso a la casa de Aries...

Mu estaba recostado en su cama tranquilamente, tenia unas gafas para leer puestas y un libro en mano que decía algo así "Dios mío, hazme viudo!".

-Mhhh... este libro esta interesante, se lo prestaré a Shaka...-

El carnerito leía tranquilamente hasta que llegó Kiki y se arropo junto a Mu.

-Kiki ¿Qué haces? –pregunto Mu-

-Cuénteme un cuento Maestro Mu –respondió inocentemente el pelirrojo-

En eso van llegando Bian, Eo y Sorrento, claro, Bian con sus pijamas amarillas de caballitos de mar, Eo con sus pijamas con sus 6 animales que representa y Sorrento con sus pijamas rosas de la sirenita. (la de Disney). Los 3 generales se arroparon junto a Kiki y miraron inocentemente a Mu.

-¿Qué rayos hacen acá? –pregunto Mu molesto-

-Es que no podemos dormir si no nos cuentan un cuento y nos arropan –dijo Bian-

-Kanon nos contaba cuentos y nos arropaba, pero como se fue, Julián se veía obligado a suplirlo –añadió Eo-

-Vamos Mu! Cuéntanos el cuento de 'Caperucita color rosa chicle contra mantequilla Nápoles, las mujeres lobo y el doctor Maldad'!- decía emocionado Sorrento-

-Están locos! –refunfuño Mu-

-Julián siempre nos contaba cuentos u.ú –murmuro Bian-

-No! Y VÁYANSE DE AQUÍ! –exclamo Mu-

Los 4 pusieron ojos de borregos a medio morir...

-T.T ¿Por qué a mi? -se pregunto a si mismo Mu-

En Tauro...

-Un borreguito... dos borreguitos... tres borreguitos... T.T no puedo dormir –Aldebarán abrazo a su torito de peluche- iré a ver si Mu me lee un cuento –Aldebarán se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la casa del pobre y desdichado Mu-

En géminis...

Las pelea habían cesado, los gemelos estaban en la litera de arriba y Krishta estaba acostado a sus anchas en la cama de abajo.

Saga estaba recostado en el lado derecho leyendo un libro que decía "Como deshacerse de su gemelo retrasado sin morir en el intento en tres simples pasos", y Kanon estaba en la orilla izquierda leyendo un libro que decía "Como evitar los ataques del gemelo que lee el libro junto a usted". Y Krishta leía un libro que decía "Como soportar a 2 tontos que se quieren deshacer mutuamente el uno del otro".

En cáncer...

Mascara seguía parado frente a la pecera de sus cangrejitos, estaba platicando con ellos...

-¿Saben? Es emocionante que la familia crezca, es tan bonito T.T ahora seremos una familia unida, Sebastián y Doña Cangreja y los bebes... por que la familia unida... bla, bla, bla...-

Una hora después...

-¿Saben? La ultima conversación que tuve fue con una ardilla, y vaya que fue una conversación larga...-

En Leo... esta vació. En virgo...

-...también te prometo no volver a contratar el canal Venus, no comer dulces antes de la comida, no robarle los malvaviscos de mora que tiene escondidos debajo de su almohada a Camus... –seguía rezando el pobre Shaka-

-Yo soy Hades! Dios del inframundo y ustedes 2 suéltenme de una vez! -Exclamo Shun de cabellos negros al ver que era jaloneado por Pandora e Ikki-

-Hermanito! Sabia que eras tu! Lo sabia! –decía emocionada Pandora-

-¿De que hablas? O.O –pregunto el Shun de cabellos verdes muy confundido-

-Ya ves! Este es MI hermano! –Ikki lo jalonea de su lado-

-No! Y suelta a mi Hades, gallina al carbón roba hermanos! –Pandora lo vuelve a Jalonear-

-SUELTENME MALDITOS MORTALES! O.Ó –exclamo molesto el Shun / Hades-

-... Prometo no salir con Maddona, lo juro T.T...- musito Shaka con lagrimas en los ojos-

En libra...

-Mira Shiryu, encontré algo! –decía emocionado Dohko quien saco unas ropas- son mis filipinas de Chef, con esto podemos cocinar!-

-Ejem, maestro, esas son las enaguas de Shunrey... –musitó Shiryu-

-¿Ah si? –preguntó Dohko quien se rasco la cabeza-

En otro lugar, en rozan...

-Estúpido Dohko, seguro él se llevo mis enaguas! QUE VERGÜENZA! –decía Shunrey toda sonrosada- ¿ACASO NO SABE LA DIFERENCIA ENTRE FILIPINAS Y MIS CALZONES? –preguntó molesta-

De regreso al santuario...

-Bueno, pueden servir de delantales –Dohko cuidadosamente las guardo- sigamos viendo... mira Shiryu, mi viejo libro de cocina! –Dohko comenzó a hojearlo- si, aquí viene el como hacer rompope y demás cosas! Ahora, vamos a la cocina a ver si tenemos los ingredientes! –Dohko se levanto de su lugar seguido de Shiryu quienes se fueron a la cocina-

En escorpión...

Camus muy molesto llego a la casa de su mejor amigo, venia cargando una sabana y una almohada...

-Camus ¿Pero que haces aquí? –pregunto Milo extrañado-

-Vine a dormir a tu casa, Hyoga, Hagen e Isaac no me dejan en paz! –refunfuño Camus quien se metió en la cama junto a Milo-

-Si, claro... oye Camus ¿Estas seguro que no son del otro bando tus pupilos?-

-Estoy empezando a dudarlo... –musitó Camus-

En eso va llegando Flare...

-¿Hola, puedo dormir en tu casa Milo? Ya no soporto a Hagen y a Hyoga! –dijo Flare-

-Pues si... o.o- respondió el bichito extrañado-

Flare sin pena alguna se recostó junto a Camus. Los 2 presentes solo la miraron con sorpresa.

-¿Qué me ven? No tiene nada de malo que duerma con ustedes, por favor, es el nuevo siglo! –comentó Flare ante la extrañeza de los presentes-

En Sagitario...

No se ve nadie, ni a Kaysa que aprovecho la ausencia de Aioros, cuando de repente, se escucho una música de rock pesado, en los pasillos Kaysa apareció deslizándose en el suelo, con calcetines puestos, unas gafas oscuras y una camisa blanca desabotonada en puros calzones, estaba cantando y tenia una escoba que la hacia aparentar como si fuese una guitarra eléctrica... (como en la película de Negocios Riesgosos de Tom Cruise).

En capricornio...

Shura seguía trazando sus planos...

-... y si trazo este ángulo en la hipotenusa de este grado... y listo! –dijo un Shura feliz- ahora tengo un lindo... un lindo plano de la catedral de Notre Dame... ¬¬ demonios –Shura hace bolita el perfecto plano y empieza a trazar otro, rápidamente y lo ve- Maldición! –hace bolita el plano de la torre Eiffel y sigue trazando-

En Acuario...

-Ahora vamos a tener que esperar hasta mañana que se le pase el enojo a mi maestro Camus –dijo Hyoga quien se cruzo de brazos-

-Si, todo fue tu culpa! –dijo Hagen-

-Ustedes 2 son los culpables de toda la desgracia –refunfuño Isaac-

-Eso no es cierto! –exclamo Hagen-

-Claro que si!- dijo Isaac-

-La única desgracia son ustedes 2! –exclamo Hyoga-

-No es cierto! Pato de hule! Ustedes 2 son las desgracias! -Exclamo Hagen-

-No es cierto!-

-Que si!-

-Ya basta! Discutiendo así no vamos a arreglar nada! –refunfuño Isaac, todo quedo en silencio por unos segundos- aun que ustedes son las desgracias de toda la humanidad!

-No es cierto!-

Y así empezaron una nueva pelea los 3 chiflados...

En Piscis...

-... y esta crema es para las hemorroides –concluyó Afrodita-

-Ay! Osea Afro, estas cosas están súper divis, divis! –dijo emocionado Thessy-

-Si, osea, tus productos están, NOOO! A mil!- añadió Myu-

-Bueno, aprovechando que estamos reunidos... –Oddy los miró picaramente- ¿Qué les parece la noche de SPA!-

-Que ideas tan nice tienes amiguis! –dijo Thessy mientras aplaudia-

-Pero en lo que nos ponemos hermosos hay que ver la novela! –dijo Afro-

-Es cierto! –exclamo Myu-

-Aioriasseus, como nuestro custodio, tu también vas a entrar a la noche de SPA!- dijo Oddy-

-Pero, pero... no gracias, yo estoy bien así... –respondió Aioriasseus quien retrocedió unos cuantos pasos-

-Ay Aioriasseus, si no te cuidas ese cutis Marín te va a echar –dijo Afrodita-

¿Creen que tenga muy maltratado mi cutis? –pregunto Aioriasseus quien se toco el rostro-

-Mucho –respondió Thessy-

-De acuerdo, solo lo hago por vanidad ¿Eh?-

Momentos después, vemos a los 4 en camisón, con mascarillas de aguacate en la cara, tubos en el cabello y embarrados de un extraño aceite en brazos y piernas, los 4 estaban viendo la novela "Custodia en el amor"...

-Vamos, Darbarita! Dile a Pochaco que no lo quieres! –exclamo Myu todo eufórico hacia la TV-

-Si Darby! Dile que el hombre de tu vida es Mau Mendoza! –exclamo Afro-

-Y que Totiana tiene cara de ardilla! Demuéstrale que Alvin, Teodoro y Simon son sus hijos bastardos verdaderos! –añadió Oddy-

-No entiendo nada –dijo Aioriasseus-

-Te explicare lo que pasa en la novela –explico Thessy- Darbarita es la protagonista, en un principio fue amante de Pochaco, su primer guardaespaldas, pero luego la dejo por Totiana, alias "la cara de ardilla" y tuvo 3 hijos con ella, pero Pochaco se arrepintió y fue de rogón con Darby, pero Darby esta enamorada de Mau, su otro guardaespaldas!-

-Ahh o.O –musitó Aioriasseus- no entendí o.o-

De regreso al bar con pinta de antro barato...

-Vaya Aioros, te ves muy bueno –dijo Misty quien vio vestido de indio azteca a Aioros-

-¿Qué? –pregunto Aioros extrañado-

-Que te ves bien! –dijo Misty- bueno, apúrale que ya mero vamos a salir!-

-Pero ni siquiera he ensayado para vender mi carisma! –replicó Aioros- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacerlo?-

-Tu haz lo mismo que nosotros guapo.. –Misty le guiño el ojo-

En el escenario, habían reflectores, alrededor de él había unos extraños adornos, pasto sintético, flores y mariposas de celofán.

-Caballeros y Muñecotas! Locas y Aventadas! PREPÁRENSE PARA LA GRAN PRESENTACION DE ESTA NOCHE! LOS CARISMATICOS, ENCANTADORES SANCTUARY PEOPLE!

Entre esa presentación se escucha una música sementera, todos empiezan a aplaudir…

(nota: lo que esta en scipt es la musica)

_Body...wanna feel my body?_

_Body...such a thrill my body_

_Body...wanna touch my body?_

_Body...it's too much my body_

_(Sale bailando moviendo todo su cuerpo el primer bailarìn, el policia) _

_Check it out my body, body.(Sale el bombero) _

_Don't you doubt my body, body. (Sale el Obrero con ese clasico bigotito gay) _

_talkin' bout my body, body, (Sale al escenario Misty vestido de Vaquero) _

_check it out my body… (Y sale el gran Aioros vestido de Indio Aztecaaaaa!)_

Los 4 primeros empiezan a bailar sensualmente, moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro, Aioros movia sus brazos hacia arriba…

(N/A: Aun que no lo crèan me costò trabajo escribir esto u.u)

-Yahoo! Arriba la carisma! –dijo Aioros quien estaba mas que feliz-

_Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey!_

_Macho, macho man (macho man)_

_I've got to be, a macho man_

_Macho, macho man_

_I've got to be a macho! Ow..._

En el 'Hey' los 4 primeros levantaban sus piernas y brazos al mismo tiempo, Aioros movia su cadera en circulos…

_Body, its so hot, my body,_

_Body, love to pop my body,_

_Body, love to please my body,_

_Body, don't you tease my body,_

_Body, you'll adore my body,_

_Body, come explore my body,_

_Body, made by God, my body,_

_Body, it's so good, my body_

Aioros cantaba muy feliz la canción (o.o no pregunten como es que se la sabe) al tiempo en que empezaba a bailar como si estuviese haciendo la danza de la lluvia.

_You can tell a macho, he has a funky walk_

_his western shirts and leather, always look so boss_

_Funky with his body, he's a king_

_call him Mister Eagle, dig his chains_

_You can best believe that, he's a macho man_

_likes to be the leader, he never dresses grand_

Los primeros 4 bailaban parejitos, Misty se quitó completamente el pantalón dejando al aire una trusa de elefante (N/A: Asco o.O) los demás se agarraban la cintura y la movían sensualmente, Aioros seguía en lo suyo, feliz con su penacho seguía danzando por todo el escenario…

_Ugh! Macho..baby!_

_Body, body, body wanna feel my body,_

_Body, body, body gonna thrill my body,_

_Body, body, body don'tcha stop my body,_

_Body, body, body it's so hot my body,_

-Vamos! Bailen todos! –exclamó Aioros quien daba de vueltas como si fuera una perinola-

_Macho, macho man (see my big thick mustache) _

_I've got to be, a macho man _

_Macho, macho man _

_I've got to be a macho! (Dig broad shoulders) _

-Yo quiero ser un Macho Men! -seguía cantando el santo de la novena casa-

_Macho, macho man _

_I've got to be, a macho man _

_Macho, macho man _

_I've got to be a macho! HEY!_

-Yo quiero ser un Macho! –Termino la canción al tiempo en que Aioros daba un mortal en el aire y terminaba haciendo una pose al estilo Sailor Moon-

Todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir y silbar con gran euforia, los 5 bailarines entraron de nuevo a los camerinos, Misty se acerco a Aioros.

-Wow! No me sabia que le hacias de bailarin, eres la sensación! –dijo Misty mas que encantado- ¿Te gustaria hacer mas bailables asi? Venderias mas carisma…

-¿En serio? Si! Venderé carisma!- dijo Aioros muy emocionado-

-Ahora tu nombre artístico será Amorosha –dijo Misty-

No me gusta, prefiero mi nombre –dijo Aioros-

-No, no, no debes tener un nombre, es parte de la carisma!-

-Bueno, asi pues si! Sere AMOROSHA!-

Y así es como Aioros, digo, Amorosha saco sus dotes carismáticos, ahora es la estrella del lugar ¿Cuánto durará? ¿Qué pasara en la casa de Aries? ¿Mu les conto el cuento a Kiki y las marinas? ¿Dohko usara las enaguas de Shunrey como filipinas de cocina? ¿Hyoga, Isaac y Hagen dejaran de pelear? ¿Las marinas conseguirán trabajo? ¿Saori estará sobreviviendo sin sus chalanes… digo santos a sus servicios? Pues esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo!

**CONTINUARA…**

----------

_**A CONTINUACIÓN, LAS FAQ, PREGUNTAS QUE SIEMPRE QUISISTE O NO SABER Y NUNCA TE ATREVISTE A PREGUNTAR ACERCA DE NADA EN ESPECIFICO:**_

-Candy-Candy desde algún lugar de las islas bermudas, nos pregunta: ¿Crees que algún día Aioros quiera venderme un poco de carisma y yo embarrarle crema batida por todo el cuerpo?

_R: Por dios! ¿Qué clase de enferma eres? Tan modosita que te veías y resultaste ser una enferma pervertida! No! Yo soy la representante de Aioros, yo lo hice, yo lo cree! Wuajajajajajajaja (Ejem, en realidad lo creó Kurumada) Ese Kurumada jijo de la... ¿Cómo se atreve a matar a Aioros hasta en el Episodio G? Acaso cree que los personajes no tienen sentimientos ;o; como sea, siguiente pregunta._

-Saori Kido desde el Santuario, nos pregunta: ¿Qué necesito para que los fans me quieran y que ya no se dirijan hacia mi como una bruja, perra maldita?

_R: Un milagro..._

-Milo de Escorpión, desde... la casa de escorpión (quien lo diría), nos pregunta: Ángela ¿Quieres tener una cita con migo? O ¿Alguna lectora soltera?

_R: Maldito pervertido! NO! Y deja de mandar cartas a esta sección!_

-Algún lector perdido en el Internet pregunta: ¿Por qué la autora escribe tanta estupidez:

_R: Tírate a un pozo..._

Ya saben, si tienen preguntas, mándenlas y aquí con gusto las responderé... (aclaro, no aseguro responderlas todas con cierta coherencia, digo, hay muchos que tienen ideas tan raras).

_**CONTINUARA:**_

**NOTA DE ANGE**: Necesito desahogarme... cof... cof... Torito ;o; MI MAURO MENDOZA SE ME MURIÓ! ;o; ¿Por quéeee? ¿Por qué lo matan estúpidos productores? Buaaaaaaaaaaaa... (Espero que no haya sido èl, q ya me ando adelantando jojojo)

Bueno, ya, necesitaba hacerlo... snif... BTW, quiero agradecer su reviews, en verdad mil gracias, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, siento que salió muy flojo y sin poca gracia, pero ustedes son los que tienen la ultima palabra, así que esperare respuestas.

También quiero pedir disculpas por este retrasote pero la verdad estaba poco inspirada, nomás no podía escribir, me trababa, pero prefiero hacerlo estando inspirada a bajarlo rápido y que quedara mal hecho.

También espero les haya gustado eso ultimo que es parecido a lo que puse en mi fic fiesta navideña de "escenas que podrían o no suceder" Jajaja pero salió pésimo, creo q volveré a lo primero xD

Pues por el momento no tengo mas aclaraciones, solo q sigo diciendo q es injusto q mataran a Mendoza! AAAGGHH! (Ángela se refugia en un rincón y desata sus penas) bueno ya U.U si tienes dudas, comentarios a Mendoza ;.; el indio azteca Aioros, Aioriasseus o lo que quieran darme, no duden de mandarme su comentario ya sea por su cosmos, Ki, paloma mensajera ETC ETC a mi mail o review! Los veo en el capitulo 9! Au Revoir!

"_**Escribo para el niño que llevamos dentro.**_

_**Los lectores son, sobre todo, mis cómplices."- Paulo Cohelo.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**--------**_

**NOTA:** Bueno, gracias por sus reviews y el mail! Y bueno, cada mensaje que me mandaron lo respondí cada uno como review ¿oks? Pues bueno, espero no decepcionarlos con este capitulo que siento que quedo sin gracia y muy flojo, pero ustedes tienen la ultima palabra!

♣ **$ ♣ + MAS BARATO POR QUINCENA + ♣ $ ♣**

**By: Ángela-Mort**

**CAPITULO 9: "¡Buenos días y para otros no tan buenos!"**

Después de una larga noche... pero muy larga noche, el sol comenzaba a salir poco a poco. Eran de temprano y hasta se escuchó un gallo cantar (no pregunten de donde salió la condenada avechucha).

En la casa de Aries, Mu se encontraba haciendo café, tenia unas ojeras debajo de sus ¿Verdes? Ojos (o morados, este hombre cambia el color de sus ojos que pa' que les cuento), tenia una bata (parte de su pijama) puesta y estaba preparando un poco de café

-Buenos días maestro Mu! –Kiki entró al desayunador donde Mu estaba sentado tomando café y a la vez con los ojos bien abiertos-

-Buenos días maestro! –saludo Bian quien entró seguido de Kiki-

-Bueno días maestro Mu –le siguió Eo-

-Hola maestro Mu –saludó Sorrento- pero Mu, que cara traes, pareces carnero yendo al matadero-

-Si, maestro Mu –añadió Aldebarán quien también había pasado la noche ahí-

-"Maestro Mu" T.T la desgracia me persigue –murmuro Mu con lagrimas en los ojos-

-Maestro Mu ¿Qué nos va a preparar de desayuno? –pregunto Kiki inocentemente-

-Si maestro Mu, hace hambre –le siguió Bian-

-¿PRETENDEN QUE TODAVÍA LES PREPARE EL DESAYUNO BOLA DE RETRASADOS? –preguntó un histérico Mu-

-Julián nos preparaba el desayuno u.ú –musitó Eo quien estaba cruzado de brazos y haciendo puchero-

-Y Julián nunca nos gritaba u.ú –le siguió Sorrento- ...al menos no en las mañanas.

-Zeus, mátame... U.U–murmuró Mu-

Momentos después...

-Aquí tienen su estúpido desayuno! –refunfuñó Mu quien les sirvió a los 5 colados un plato de huevos fritos con tocino-

-Oye, Julián siempre nos preparaban huevos revueltos u.ú –se quejó Bian-

-Y Julián no les ponía tocino u.ú –le añadió Eo-

-Y Julián...- pero antes de que Sorrento dijera algo-

-ME VALE UN REVERENDO CACAHUATE, YO NO SOY JULIÁN ¿ENTENDIERON GENERALES SARDINAS? ASÍ QUE SE AGUANTAN O SE VAN DE MI CASA!- Gritó Mu quien tenia un tic en el ojo izquierdo-

-Julián nunca nos gritaba así... al menos no en el desayuno u.ú –comento Bian-

-Julián nos quiere mas que a nada en este mundo! –dijo Bian junto con un suspiro-

En otro lugar en el palacio de Poseidón...

Julián seguía flotando alrededor de su inundado palacio.

-¡Estúpidos generales marinos, los odio a ellos, los odio a todos, odio al mundo, me vengare, lo juro! –exclamó molesto- T.T glu... glu... glu...-

De regreso al santuario...

Mu solo se dirigió a un muro y se empezó a dar de topes. En eso va llegando Aioros con cara de soñoliento, iba entrando al templo de Aries.

-Buenas.. –saludó Aioros quien aun traía el penacho puesto en la cabeza-

-Hola Aioros! –saludaron los 5 presentes al mismo tiempo-

-Hola Aioros –respondió Mu quien dejo de golpearse la cabeza- ¿Aioros, no me digas que acabas de llegar de trabajar? O.O-

-Si... -respondió mientras bostezaba- pero no importa, vender carisma es muy divertido! Bueno, voy a mi templo a dormir un poco, hasta mañana! –dicho esto Aioros sale de Aries.

-¿Hasta mañana? –preguntó un confundido Kiki- O.O?

En Tauro esta vació.

En Géminis.

Todo estaba tranquilo, los presentes seguían durmiendo tranquilamente... bueno, Saga entre abrió su ojo derecho y discretamente volteó hacia su gemelo, vio si seguía dormido. Saga discretamente se levantó de su cama y en puntitas se dirigió hacia el baño, sin embargo...

-¡Matanga! –gritó Kanon quien dio un salto al buen estilo Spider Man y se trepó en Saga- Yo usare primero el baño, copia genérica.

-Mira copia pirata, o te quitas de encima o te rompo la cara –refunfuño Saga quien tenia aprensado a su gemelo en la espalda-

-Como si pudieras –murmuró Kanon-

-Me canso!-

-Pues cánsate-

-Tarado-

-Tarugo-

-Eres insoportable!-

-Eres inaguantable y además un amargoso-

-Amargoso tu abuela-

-Es la misma, zopenco-

-¡Ay! ¿Qué acaso no hay momento en que no se estén peleando? –preguntó Krishta bastante enojado-

-¡Tu cállate! –exclamaron al unísono los gemelos-

-No, pos yo nomás decía- respondió Krisaor-

En cáncer.

Mascara estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, abrazaba a su cangrejo de felpa, de repente su despertador comenzó a sonar.

-Estúpido reloj –refunfuñó el santo de cáncer quien con un golpe, deshizo el aparato para seguir durmiendo, sin embargo el reloj de nuevo empezó a sonar- ¡Estúpido reloj!

Mascara bastante molesto tomo el ruidoso aparato que con nada se callaba y lo metió en su armario, por un momento dejo de sonar. Mascarin dio un suspiro de alivio y con intenciones de regresar a su cama, pero al momento de voltear, el despertador volvió a sonar.

-MALDITASEA! –mascara abrió la puerta del armario- CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE!

(N/A: me paso una vez... hum, no pregunten)

En Leo está vació.

En Virgo...

Todo estaba de lo mas tranquilo en el sexto recinto... a decir verdad Shaka estaba despierto, habían invadido por completo su privacidad, ya que Pandora estaba durmiendo junto a él abrazada y del otro extremo tenia a Shun de cabellos negros verdosos (con eso del cambio de personalidad) e Ikki y Minos estaban hechos bolita en el tapete.

El rubio cuidadosamente se arrimó y quito a Pandora de encima, de puntitas se dirigió al baño...

-¡Uf! Al fin me la quite de encima... –decía Shaka a si mismo-

-¡Buenos días caramelito de cajeta con helado de cereza! –gritó Pandora quien había seguido a Shaka y no se había dado cuenta-

-¡AAAAAAAAH! –gritó el rubio que de la impresión se fue de espaldas- Pandora! Pero como es posible...-

-Mi Bomboncito relleno de chocolate, no te dejaría por un segundo n.n –decía una sonriente Pandora para después sonreír maliciosamente- Oye mi bomboncito... ¡Tomemos una ducha!

-¡BUDAAAAA!-

Mientras a unos cuantos metros de ahí...

-Pobre Shaka... –dijo Ikki quien daba un suspiro (se levantó por el escándalo del santo de la virgen –que al parecer dejara de serlo o.O-)-

-Como que Pandora es un poquito obsesiva... –dijo un Shun de cabellos completamente verdes-

-Y eso que no han visto cuando hace berrinche... –dijo Minos quien se cruzaba de brazos-

-¡Si la he visto, Es insoportable! ¡Hasta me dieron mas ganas de destruirlos a todos WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –dijo el Shun de cabellos negros-

-o.O Shun!- cara de Ikki-

-¿Qué sucede hermanito? n.n –preguntó un sonriente Shun de cabellos verdes-

-Nada u.u- Ikki dio un suspiro-

En Libra...

Shiryu estaba despertando después de observar casi hasta en la madrugada a su "querido maestro" buscando el susodicho libro de recetas y las filipinas de cocina que resultaron ser las enaguas de Shunrey.

En eso Dohko también se levanta de golpe abriendo los ojos como si fueran dos platos, Shiryu se quedo quieto ante ello, ya que esa expresión que tenia en su rostro Dohko le daba miedo.

Unos minutos de silencio hasta que...

-¡Buenos días Shiryu! XD –dijo Dohko de repente-

Shiryu se fue de espaldas.

-Bueno, apúrate a levantarte que tenemos que ir por los ingredientes al súper y después haremos Rompope (N/A: creo que no aclaré que era esto, es una bebida de leche y alcohol sabor Vainilla)

-Si maestro u.u- dijo el dragoncito cabizbajo-

En Escorpión...

Camus estaba despertando y trató de estirarse, pero noto que alguien lo estaba abrazando, volteo al lado derecho y vio a una singular rubia que dormía placidamente, técnicamente tenia medio cuerpo sobre él. Camus abrió por completo sus ojos, pero entre mas se movía, la rubia mas se aprensaba..

-Milo... Milo... –Camus trató de despertar lo mas discretamente a su compañero que estaba del lado izquierdo- MILONGAS!

Milo medio abrió los ojos, bostezo y se estiro pero no se fijo que al momento de estirar su brazo, le había proporcionado un golpe en la nariz al pobre de Camus.

-Condenado bicho... –murmuró Camus mas que molesto-

-Buenas Camus.. –dijo Milo quien seguía adormilado-

-Milo, ayuda.. –dijo desesperado el santo de acuario al tener a Flare casi encima-

-¡Uy! Camus, que tanto estabas haciendo en la noche –dijo Milo- Que envidia!

-Que chistosito Milongas... Ya en serio, ayúdame!-

-No me digas Milongas! Y ¿Qué quieres que haga?-

-Pues ayúdame a quitar a Flare de encima..-

-¿Yo?-

-No, el otro Milo... –respondió sarcástico-

-Lo sabia! Quieres mas a mi gemelo malvado, al otro Milo T.T-

-Tu no tienes un gemelo... que yo sepa, así que deja de decir tantas tonterías y ayúdame de una buena vez!-

Milo se levanto de su cama y antes de que diera el primer paso, no se dio cuenta de que la sabana se le había enredado en el pie derecho, para así, caer como costal de papas al piso...

-Estoy bien! –dijo Milo desde el piso-

-U.U Bonita ayuda... –murmuró Camus-

En Sagitario...

Aioros iba llegando (no pregunten como llegó tan rápido) colocó su penacho en una silla y conforme avanzaba a su cuarto, se iba quitando la ropa para así, quedar en puros boxers, tenia los ojos cerrados del sueño. (Quien fuera boxers xD humm...)

Así, casi como dios lo trajo al mundo se recostó en su cama y abrazó algo que parecía una almohada.

-Ñam, Ñam... –Kaysa dio un suspiro al sentirse abrazado (claro, no se dio cuenta de quien era)-

En capricornio...

Shura tenia una montaña de bolitas de papel, se había quedado dormido sobre el escritorio, hasta que un despertador lo despertó (dada la redundancia).

-Ah chis... ¿Qué hora es? –Shura vio su reloj- Ah caray, casi es hora de ir a trabajar... y para colmo no pude hacer mi croquis... ¡Me voy a perder en el laberinto! ;o; -decía un Shura con lagrimas en los ojos- ¿Qué voy a hacer? No quiero morir sin haber amado ;o; (N/A: ¿Por qué no me sorprende? U-U)

En acuario...

Los 3 chiflados ya estaban despiertos y estaban haciendo el desayuno...

-Ya verán que a MI maestro Camus va a preferir comer el desayuno que le preparé con tanto cariño y amor! –decía Hyoga quien había preparado unos extraños huevos fritos con un poco de tocino, los cuales tenían forma de una carita ¿Feliz?-

-Claro que no! A MI maestro Camus le van a gustar mas los hotcackes! –refunfuñó Isaac-

-Pues para que se lo sepan, a MI maestro Camus le agrada mas el café recién hecho y un fresco jugo de naranja!- dijo Hagen-

-No! Yo cocino mejor que ustedes! –refunfuño Hyoga-

-Eso no es cierto pato congelado, yo soy mejor chef!- dijo Isaac-

-Para su información, yo estudie gastronomía! –dijo Hagen-

-Eso no prueba nada! –refunfuñó Hyoga-

-Claro que si lo prueba!- respondió Hagen-

-Solo hay una manera de saber quien es mejor... –dijo Isaac y los 3 intercambiaron miradas.

-Maestro Camus! –los tres salieron con sus respectivos desayunos rumbo a la búsqueda de su maestro-

En Piscis.

Los 'seus', Afrodita, Myu y Aioriasseus estaban recién despertando, los 5 lucían aun la mascarilla en la cara, unos tubos en el cabello.

Uno a uno se fue levantando, cada que se estiraban o bostezaban unos brillitos los rodeaban, nada mas faltaba que los pajaritos, ratones y venados los ayudaran a ducharse al buen estilo cenicienta.

-Buenos días amiguis! –saludo Afrodita-

-Buenos días! –saludó Thesseus-

-Buenos... –Aioriasseus al ver en las condiciones en las que se encontraba y con quien se encontraba ni termino lo que iba a decir- ¡EN QUE ME HE CONVERTIDO! –dicho esto, el gatito salió corriendo como alma que lleva al hades-

-¿Y a este que le picó? –pregunto Thesseus extrañado-

-Sepa... pues bueno, vamos a desayunar ¿No? –preguntó Myu-

-¡SIIIIIIII!- respondieron los demás-

En el gran templo...

Shion ya se había despertado desde muy temprano y empezó a hacer algunas actividades, osea, Saori sutilmente lo puso de su chacho (llámese, servidumbre) y estaba con un trapo en mano, y en la otra un atomizador, estaba limpiando las sillas de madera del desayunador del gran templo.

-Vaya... pero que bien limpia este liquido –Shion entre cerro los ojos y empezó a leer lo que decía en la etiqueta- veamos, aquí dice que la mugre resbalara muy rápido...-

En eso va entrando Saori, tranquilamente se acerca al desayunador y se sienta en la silla que Shion limpiaba, sin embargo esta resbalo de sentón.

-Shion! ¿Qué demonios le untaste a la silla? –pregunto molesta-

-Es un resbala mugre –dijo inocentemente Shion-

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó ofendida-

-Digo... que... dígame atenea ¿Qué desea desayunar? Je, Je,... –preguntó nervioso-

-Pues ya sabes, lo de siempre... por cierto ¿Los santos del santuario ya consiguieron empleo como ordene?-

-Si señorita Saori, todos ya consiguieron un empleo y parece que les esta yendo bien -

-Menos mal... –dijo Saori déspotamente y se percato de que Shion la miraba- ¿Y tu que me ves? –

-¿Yo? No nada... –respondió el patriarca indiferente-

Saori miro a su alrededor.

-Hay basura... ¡Shion! Ve por la escoba!- ordeno la deidad-

-¿Ya tan rápido ira de paseo? –preguntó inocentemente Shion-

-¿Me estas diciendo bruja? –preguntó ofendida- (N/Ángela: cada quien se siente como quiere xD)

-No Atenea, seria incapaz... –dijo un Shion inocente-

De regreso a Aries... (N/Ange: resumo para no hacerlo tan tedioso... claro, para mi xD)

Los marinos estaban terminando de desayunar y estaban haciendo que a Mu de Caries se le acabara la paciencia.

En Tauro Aldebarán ya había regresado a su casa y se arreglaba para ir a trabajar.

En géminis...

-Yo me bañaré primero! –exclamó Kanon quien seguía sobre saga-

-Eso si que no! Yo lo vi primero!-

-No!-

-Si!-

-No! Esta es MI casa!-

-También es la mía!-

-No! Es mía!

-No! Mía!

-Ay ya! –Krishta tranquilamente entró al baño dejando a los gemelos peleando-

En cáncer, Mascara seguía peleándose con el despertador maldito.

En Leo esta vació.

En Virgo...

La puerta del baño estaba cerrada con Pandora y Shaka adentro y solo se oían sus gritos...

-No! Pandora! Piedad! –gritó Shaka- Pandora! Mas respeto! Soy la reencarnación de Buda!-

-Nah! Eres mi bomboncito de azúcar! –respondió Pandora-

-No... Pandora, deja ahí... deja... no toques!-

Mientras que Minos solo movía su cabeza en desaprobación...

-U.U Si se entera Rada, nos mata... –murmuró Minos-

-Shun! No escuches! –Ikki le tapa los oídos a su hermano-

-¿Por qué? O.O –preguntó inocentemente-

-Aun eres muy pequeño u.u –respondió Ikki-

-No soy pequeño! Soy un dios! WUAJAJAJAJAJA TE DESTRUIRÉ SER INFERIOR –exclamó Hades-

-Ya empezó u.u –dijo Minos quien estaba cruzado de brazos-

-o.o ¿Qué? -preguntó Shun-

-U.U Y esto va pa largo...- murmuró Ikki-

En Libra, Dohko y Shiryu estaban alistándose para ir de compras.

En Escorpión...

Milo estaba pensando un plan para quitar a Flare de Camus. Sin embargo en ese momento, se escuchó un escándalo entrar a la octava casa.

-¿Qué rayos es eso? O.O –preguntó Milo-

De repente ese escándalo era de Hyoga, Isaac y Hagen quienes iban entrando a toda carrera al recinto, con los desayunos en sus manos, Camus dio un salto ante aquella inesperada visita y aprovechando eso, empujo a Flare haciéndola que cayera al piso.

-Buen lance Camus :D –dijo Milo al ver como la rubia caía-

-¿Por qué me tiras al suelo? –pregunto Flare bastante enojada-

-Yo no fui, tu te caíste –se defendió Camus-

-¡MAESTROOOOOOOOOOO! –dijeron los 3 chiflados al unísono-

-Ay no... –Camus giro sus ojos en manera de fastidio-

-Maestro, le traje su desayuno! –llegó Hyoga quien le enseño el plato con los 2 huevos y el tocino en forma de carita-

Milo vio fijamente el plato.

-Mira Camus, tu desayuno esta feliz de verte :D –dijo burlón Milo-

-Maestro, yo le traje el desayuno!- dijo Isaac-

-No! Yo se lo traje! –exclamó Hagen-

-YA! POR FAVOR! YA! DÉJENME EN PAAAAAAAAAAAAAZ! AAAAAH! -Camus ya totalmente con la cordura perdida salió corriendo de la casa de escorpión-

Los presentes solo intercambiaron miradas.

-Bueno, ya que Camus no esta ¿Puedo tomar su desayuno? –preguntó Milo-

-NO! –respondieron los 3 al unísono-

-Pues fíjense que ni quería ¬¬ -dijo Milo-

En sagitario Aioros y Kaysa aun no se daban cuenta de lo que sucedía. En capricornio Shura ya estaba listo para irse a trabajar, lucia ese lindo uniforme azul con café y campante salió del recinto.

En Acuario esta vació...

En piscis...

Los 4 presentes se estaban poniendo reyes... digo, guapos, se arreglaban, peinaban, perfumaban y todo lo que termine en 'aban', para después, salir del recinto.

Mas tarde, y como era de esperarse, todos se reunieron en la casa de Aries de pura casualidad (N/A: Aja, y JuanGa es machin u.u), para desgracia de Mu quien tenia suficiente con sus ahora adoptivos alumnos los generales marinos, incluyendo a Aldebarán quien había regresado.

-¿Ya se van a trabajar? –preguntó Mu-

-Claro, el deber llama –respondió Shura- por cierto ¿Has visto si Aioros ya llegó?-

-Si, venia con un penacho de Indio Azteca y dijo que se iba a dormir, supongo que ha de estar en Sagitario –respondió Mu-

-Bueno, al rato me tendrá que contar el chisme! –dijo Shura- voy retrasado...-

-Jum...- musitó Mascara-

-Haré como que no escuche... –dijo Shura- Los veo al ratín! –dicho esto, la cabra sale de ahí-

-Nosotros también tenemos que irnos a trabajar.. –dijo Shun-

-Ni me lo recuerdes... –respondió Ikki-

-Jajajajaja ¿Ya se van a Plaza Sésamo? –preguntó un burlón Mascara-

-Cállate! –refunfuñó- además prefiero eso a vestirme de dinosaurio morado, con la panza verde y la cara de idiota –refunfuñó Ikki-

-¿Te refieres a Barney? –preguntó Shun inocentemente-

-¿Quién es Barney? –preguntó un confundido Ikki quien se rascó la cabeza-

Shun solo se dio un golpe en la frente.

-Pero hermanito! –decía Pandora quien seguía abrazando a Shaka- No tienes la necesidad de trabajar!-

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Shun-

-Ay Hades, ¿Pues por que mas? –respondió Pandora-

-Es cierto! Puedo gobernar el mundo entero MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –dijo el Shun de cabellos negros-

-Ay! No, ya va a empezar con su otra personalidad... –dijo Ikki-

-¿Por qué presiento que esto ya lo he vivido? –preguntó Shiryu-

-¿De que hablan? o.o –preguntó Shun-

-De nada, Shun... –respondió Ikki-

-Bueno, es hora de irnos a trabajar –dijo el Shun de cabellos verdes- Para así asesinar a esos molestos infantes wuajajajajaja –dijo Hades- Y será una bonita fiesta n.n –dijo Shun- Odio las fiestas! –dijo Hades- Son tan divertidas n.n –dijo Shun- Asesinando al mago y al payaso wuajajaja –dijo Hades- Y el entretenimiento tan sano n.n –dijo Shun-

-Y pensé que Saga estaba loco... –murmuró Kanon-

-Yo no estoy loco! –exclamó Saga-

-Aja... y como que Afrodita no tiene cara de niña... –murmuró Kanon-

-Oye! –exclamó el mencionado-

-Como sea, es hora de irnos u.u –dijo Ikki quien tomó del brazo al Shun de cabellos negros, y al momento de tenerlo, el santo / dios comenzó a morder a Ikki- U.U ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Dicho esto, ambos salen de ahí.

-Pues bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos –dijo Dohko- Shiryu!

-Si maestro –respondió el dragoncito-

-¿Y ustedes a donde van? –pregunto Sorrento-

-A comprar huevos, los necesitamos –respondió Dohko-

-Ya lo creo.. –murmuró Mu-

-¿Dijiste algo? –preguntó Dohko-

-No, que vayan que se les hace tarde –dijo Mu mas como para correrlos que como consejo-

-Si, Vamos alumno! –Dohko sale de ahí-

-Si maestro anciano joven de Libra u.u –Shiryu cabizbajo sale de ahí-

-Nosotros también tenemos que irnos –dijo Afrodita- es tarde-

-No tenemos de otra –murmuró Kanon-

-Jajajajaja Si muchachas, tenemos que ir a trabajar Jajajaja –dijo Máscara acordándose de cómo estaban disfrazados los 3-

-¬¬ Ja Ja... ¡No le veo lo gracioso! –refunfuñó Saga-

-Pues yo si xD JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- respondió Mascara-

-Ahora nos la pagaras Cangrejo a la campechana! –dijo Kanon a punto de lanzarse hacia mascara-

-Las ganas de reírte se te quitaran... –Saga también-

-Jajajajaja A que no me alcanzan, preciosas JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –dicho esto, Máscara sale corriendo sin despedirse-

-Vuelve acá! Crustáceo de agua puerca! –Saga y Kanon de igual manera salieron corriendo tras del santo de Cáncer-

-Con esa actitud jamás brillaran en sociedad u.ú –dijo Afro- A todo esto ¿Ustedes que harán? –pregunto a los Ángeles de Artemisa-

-Nos quedaremos un poco mas Afro, vamos a esperar a Ikarus, dijo que vendría aquí y pues aprovechando...- respondió Thesseus-

-Otro mas nooo... –murmuró Mu-

-Además tenemos que esperar a Aioriasseus que aun no termina de arreglarse –dijo Odysseus-

-Yo estaré con ellos –dijo Myu quien señalaba a los angelitos-

-Pues bueno, entonces los veo al rato, debo alcanzar a los tres trogloditas que se hacen llamar santos de Géminis y Cáncer –dijo Afro- Los veo luego, Chayito! –Afro sale del lugar-

-Yo también debo de ir a trabajar –dijo Aldebarán- Los veo luego, Adiós!-

-Nos vemos Aldebarán! –se despidieron los generales marinos y Kiki-

Aldebarán salió de ahí. En eso Camus va llegando (no estaba) y para su desgracia desgraciada lo estaban esperando sus 3 dolores de cabeza.

-Maestro! –los 3 se abalanzaron hacia el santo de Acuario-

-U.U no es real, lo se... no son reales... –se repitió Camus a si mismo-

Los generales marinos y el resto de los presentes los vieron con rareza.

-Espero que solo sea el tipo de cariño llamado afecto... –murmuró Bian-

-Para mi que si son... –respondió Eo-

-Pues bueno, vamos a trabajar Camus –dijo Milo-

Camus tristemente solo se limito a asentir y con los 3 chiflados aprensados a su cuerpo salió de ahí junto con Milo.

-Y bueno, ustedes mas vale que se vayan consiguiendo un empleo que no quiero tenerlos de mantenidos aquí ¿Entendieron? –preguntó Mu hacia las marinas- (N/A: no se por que de repente Mu me recordó a mi mamá U.U)

-U.U Si maestro Mu, lo que diga –respondieron al unísono-

-¿Maestro Mu? –pregunto Krishta- o.O

-n.n si! –respondió Sorrento-

En eso va llegando Aioriasseus con su traje y sus gafas oscuras.

-¡Ay, Aioriasseus, llevas retrasado 10 minutos! –refunfuñó Thesseus-

-Nah! Lo retrasado lo tiene desde bebe –dijo Shaka en manera burlona y tratando de olvidar que Pandora estaba aprensada a su brazo izquierdo-

-¬¬ Ja Ja –rió sarcásticamente Aioriasseus-

-Pues bueno, vámonos a dar la vuelta –dijo Odysseus-

-Los veo luego, Chayito! –se despidió Thesseus quien salió del recinto seguido de Odysseus y Myu-

-Mátenme... –murmuró Aioriasseus tristemente-

Los 3 princesitos estaban por bajar las escaleras, pero Thesseus al pisar mal se dio un resbalón y al momento agarro a Odysseus quien este también tomó a Myu, los 3 se fueron escaleras abajo... ahora si, literalmente habían sido Ángeles caídos del cielo.

-O.O Eso debió dolerles –dijo Aioriasseus quien rápidamente se dirigió hacia los 3 princesitos-

Mu y compañía escucharon el escándalo y salieron a ver que sucedía.

-¿Aioria, que paso? –preguntó Mu al ver que los Ángeles y la mariposita estaban inconscientes en las escaleras (se habían acercado)-

-Se resbalaron O.O –respondió Aioria-

-Ni tiempo les dio de decir "echen paja" –dijo Bian-

En eso, los Ángeles y la mariposita empezaron a reaccionar.

-¿Se encuentran bien? O.O- pregunto Krishta-

-Otsss... ora, ora... ¿Qué epazote mi Morenazo? –preguntó Myu con un extraño tono de voz-

-"¿qué epazote mi morenazo?" O.O –dijo Krishta mas que extrañado-

Todos los vieron de forma extraña...

-Chalesss... ¿Qué tanto nos ven mis carnales? Iren que me apeno... jijos... –ahora hablo Odysseus quien se levanto de su lugar-

-¿Se encuentran bien? O.O –preguntó Mu-

-Clarín corneta a Wilson que si... estamos a toda ma... y si no me creen, pregúntenme, pregúntenme...-respondió Thesseus-

-No puede ser... –Aioriasseus dio un suspiro-

-Pues bueno mis brothers, nos vamos a dar un paseito por esta chocita... –dijo Odysseus-

-¿A estos que les picó? O.o –preguntó Sorrento-

-¿Picas o platicas? –respondió Odysseus- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-Se anacaron u.u -dijo Minos- fue el golpe en la cabeza..

-U.U se volvieron prosaicos –murmuró Pandora--

-Oralesss... –dijo Myu- Mamacita, chula los bombones como tu se derriten al sol –hacia Pandora-

-¡Oye! No te dirijas así hacia Pandora! –defendió Shaka-

Todos voltearon ahora mas extrañados hacia el rubio, este al sentir las miradas se sonrosó.

-Solo lo dije por... por que... por que no... no es correcto u/u –dijo Shaka mas rojo que un tomate-

-Mi caramelito de cacao y zarzamora! –Pandora lo abrazó-

-Como sea... ¿Seguros que se encuentran bien? –preguntó Eo hacia los princesitos... que ahora eran los naquitos- O.O

-Clarín corneta, vamos a ver a las mamacitas de las amazonas... fiu... –añadió Thesseus- Vente mi Kevin Costner región 3 –refiriéndose a Aioriasseus-

-¿Perdón? O.O- preguntó el gatito-

-Qué eres nuestro guardaespaldas ¿A que no? Chalesss... -

Y así es que resurge una nueva etapa en la vida de los nuevos y renovados Seus chilangos (con todo respeto a mis vecinos del DF) ¿Se quedaran así para siempre? ¿Cómo actuará Shun en la fiesta infantil? ¿Querrá asesinar a todos? ¿Asesinara a los magos y payasos? ¿Aioros se dará cuenta de que duerme acompañado? ¿Qué serán de Seiya y Shaina? ¿Aioriasseus pasara a ser el Kevin Costner region 3? ¿Mu seguirá soportando a los generales marinos de Poseidón? ¿En la tentación Ángela raptara a Sorrento (osea Yo, no la de mi Xover LXAG)? ¿Shaka de tanto tiempo que pasa con Pandora ya se habrá resignado a estar con ella? ¿Radamanthys se enterará de ello? ¿Shura se perderá en el laberinto de la tienda? Pues estas y muchas dudas quizás se respondan!

_**CONTINUARA...**_

- - - - - - - - - -

_**A CONTINUACIÓN ESCENAS QUE PODRÍAN O NO SUCEDER EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**_

En algún lugar del cielo, estaban observando las irregularidades incoherentes que sucedían en el santuario de Atenea...

Dios: lo bueno es que no tengo se soportar a esos caballeros en mis territorios, que Hades o Zeus se encarguen de esos...XD ahora es su problema.

En eso va llegando Zeus.

Zeus: Hola! Oye Dios, ¿quieres ir por unas papas?

Dios: mmm ¿puedo invitar a Buda?

Zeus: Claro n.n yo llevare a Isis, entre más deidades más diversión.

Los dos muy campantes se fueron a la tiendita de la esquina...

_(Nota: este fragmento fue tomado del fic "Psicology room" del buen psicóloco Luis-Kun! -y si… lo mas seguro es que Luis-Kun y Ángela se hayan condenado a una vida en el infierno por eso-)_

**NOTA DE MI**: Pues bueno, espero que nadie se haya sentido ofendido por eso ultimo, yo soy católica, así que irá sobre mi conciencia (y de Luis). Además este pedacito cuando lo leí por primera vez, me morí de la risa. Además parte de las incongruencias que escribo es debido a las influencias de este fic, que igual es de humor y hay incongruencia y media (con decirles que Luis me incluyo en 2 Psicology's room... para psicoanalizarme, según él Jajaja y fue muy divertido!) En verdad tienen que leerlos xD

Y bueno, que retraso, pero la verdad estaba poco inspirada, además andaba entre haciendo otras cosas, la primera semana de vacaciones si estuve un poco fuera de mi casa (y los fines de semana agotadores x.x) y también entre que andaba en mis proyectos de Shaman King (mi primer fic ;o;) ya se imaginaran, quiero apresurar este fic ya que en Mayo estaré un poco ausente, como voy a hacer examen de admisión pues tendré que echarle los kilos a eso.

Y bueno, espero les hayan gustado este capitulo, siento que aun que estuvo larguito, le falto ese toque de humor o será que ando medio chipi, en fin, esperare tomatazos o felicitaciones. Que por cierto, los últimos 8 capítulos se me ha pasado comentarles de donde saque eso de "vender carisma", les cuento rápido, resulta que un día estaba leyendo un periódico que mi mamá había traído y bueno, por pura curiosidad empecé a leer el anuncio clasificado y encontré un anuncio pequeño, no les miento, esto decía literalmente: "Vendo carisma a señoras y/o señoritas que les guste bailar o salir a caminar, buen precio, llamar al..." Jajaja cuando lo leí y le conté a mi hermana, no paramos de reír.

Pues por el momento es todo, solo promocionar mis 2 últimos fics de Saint Seiya que subí en los días pasados, uno de humor llamado _"Travesuras de un Aphendix_" (**protagonizado por Kiki y Mu**), y un fic de romance llamado _"Castillos de Hielo_" **(fic protagonizado por Camus)**, y un fic viejo no tan conocido_ "Saint Seiya el musical!" _(pura incongruencia escrito aquí, **mi 1er fic de humor que hice de SS, tan solo imagínense a Saga y Kanon cantando canciones de Pimpinela**... con eso les digo todo) los 3 fics son ONE SHOT. Y también decir que la autora **_BELEDIEN_** (la cual admiro y sus fics son geniales) me dio su aprobación para hacer unos mini fics llamados _"manual del funcionamiento",_ los cuales ella escribió los de Saint Seiya, Misao-GC los de Inuyasha (quien también Bele le dio autorización) y finalmente yo que estoy haciendo la versión DBZ (apenas voy 2 manuales, el de Goku y Vegeta) No los he subido aquí por que ese tipo de fics según la pagina "dañan a la moral" pero en mi profile esta al link de la pagina dnd están publicados, por si quieren leerlos. (son de Humor) Y que ando trabajando en el capitulo 2 de mi nuevo fic de humor "!Casarse esta en griego!", no me he olvidado de ese fic ¿Eh?.

Bueno, eso es todo, y como siempre, si tienes dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, criticas o lo que desees decirme, no dudes en enviarme un mail que con gusto responderé, review, por MSN o ya sea por medio de su cosmos, Ki, espíritu protector, lechuza, etc. Nos vemos en el capitulo 10! Au Revoir Mon Ami!

Y escuchen "Pump it" y "My humps" de Black Eyed Peas... "MONKEY BUSINESS ROCKS!" (Je, lo siento, el CD ha sido mi trauma estos últimos días).

Y el ritmo de la "marimba"! (se que es una nacada de canción, pero es tan pegajosa u.u)

"_**Escribo para el niño que llevamos dentro.**_

**_Los lectores son, sobre todo, mis cómplices."- Paulo Coelho._**

**----------**


	10. Chapter 10

**----------**

**NOTA:** Bienvenidos a su fic "Mas Barato por Quincena" Reloaded, que vuelve a las andadas, aquí reportándose Ángela que no lo hacia ya hace meses en este fic.

Pues aquí el quizá penúltimo capitulo de esta retorcida historia (la verdad no se si las ideas que tengo en mente alcancen para otros 2 caps o ya definitivamente el que sigue) así que ahí les va. Y cabe mencionar que antes de que me demanden por nunca decir que Saint Seiya es de la autoría de Mr. Kurumada y Toei, pues lo diré... bueno, ya lo dije (Ay dios, soné como a Saori) pero no importa, disfruten este capitulo.

Ah, antes de que lean, agradezco los mails, reviews y los privados que me han dejado de este fic. me alegra que les esta gustando esta historia. (y que se acuerden de que existe y que hasta la fecha me presionen para continuarla) Gracias. Y no les contesto por el ReplyFF por tiempo, pero aun así saben que les agradezco sus comentarios.

♣ **$ ♣ + MAS BARATO POR QUINCENA + ♣ $ ♣**

**Por: Ángela-Mort**

**CAPITULO 10: "¡De nuevo al trabajo!"**

Todos se habían ido a trabajar, mientras que en la entrada de la casa de Aries había ocurrido un accidente, los 'seus' y la mariposita resbalaron y se habían golpeado la cabeza, antes eran fashion, ahora eran otras personas...

-¿Estarán bien? –preguntó Mu.

-Eso espero... –respondió Aioria.

-¡Oraless carnal! ¡Apúrales que te dejamos! –exclamó Thesseus quien junto con los otros 2 iban bajando hacia las escaleras.

-Ya voy –respondió Aioriasseus. (ya no recordaba que le había apodado así... Santo cielo ¿En que estaba pensando?)

En eso, en las escaleras va subiendo Marín.

-Hola a todos –saludó la pelirroja.

Los seus y la mariposita solo silbaron al ver a la amazona.

-"Chichoco", me estrello. –dijo Thesseus quien veía la parte media de Marín.

-Con tantos topes y yo sin amortiguadores. –le siguió Odysseus.

-Chaparrita cuerpo de uva, ya llegó tu vino blanco. –añadió Myu.

-¡Pero que vulgares! –exclamó Marín- Aioria, di algo.

-Este... si, si... ¡No le echen piropos a mi novia! –exclamó Aioriasseus.

Los tres solo intercambiaron miradas.

-Chales, pos esta gueno, calmantes montes –dijo Odysseus.

-Gracias –dijo Marín mas que molesta.

-¿Qué comen los pajaritos, masita? JAJAJAJAJAJA –dijo Thesseus de repente. (N/A: Chale...)

-No les hagas caso, Amorcito –dijo Aioriasseus a Marín quien estaba como energúmeno- Será mejor que nos vayamos.

-Chales carnal, que aguafiestas nos salisesssss –dijo Thesseus.

-Ora ya, chales... pos orales, vamos al coliseo del lugar, de seguro las mamacitas de las demás amazonas están entrenando ahí –dijo Odysseus.

-¡A Wilson! –añadió Myu.

-Bueno Aioria, yo iba por algo que se me olvido en tu casa, te veo luego –Marín mas que enojada va subiendo las escaleras, pero antes de que se alejara por completo.

-¡Gordita, nos vemos en el comal! –gritó Thesseus a la pelirroja.

De repente al angelito rubio le cayó un zapato en la cara. (sabrá Era de donde lo sacó Marín, ya que traía los suyos puestos)

Mientras tanto, Milo y Camus se dirigían hacia la dichosa nevería. Claro, el pobre santo de Acuario iba con 3 molestas pestes llamados alumnos. Sin embargo para sorpresa de Camus, Cristal casualmente iba pasando por ahí.

-Hola maestro Camus –saludó el santo de Cristal.

-¡Cristal! –Camus estaba sonriendo... cosa muy extraña- Mira, te los encargo. –dicho esto, Camus le entrega a Hagen, Hyoga e Isaac.

-¡Pero Maestro! –dijeron los 3 al unísono.

-Recuerden que Cristal fue su maestro oficial –dijo Camus. (claro, en el anime... a excepción del alumno adoptivo de Asgard)

-OOU ¿Qué yo que? –preguntó Cristal extrañado.

-¡Es cierto! –exclamó Hyoga- ¡MAESTRO! –lo abraza.

-¡MAESTRO! –Isaac también lo abraza.

-¿Pero quien es el? –pregunta Hagen.

-¡Pues el maestro Cristal! –responde Hyoga.

-No se quien es pero bueno... ¡MAESTRO! –Hagen lo abraza.

-Bueno Cristal te veo luego –Camus mas que feliz se aleja de ahí seguido de Milo.

-Maldito Camus... ¬¬ -refunfuñó Cristal.

Mientras tanto, en el salón de fiestas, nuestros santos de Andrómeda y fénix estaban probándose a si mismos, ya estaban actuando en una fiesta de un niño que cumplía 4 años y estaban dando el show del teletubbie y el terodáctilo maravilla y estaban haciendo figuritas con los globos, sin embargo el cambio de personalidad de Shun no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

-Bien niños, ahora les haremos una espadita de globos! –dijo Ikki quien intentaba inflar un globo, pero tanto fue el esfuerzo de que no podía hacerlo, que el globo se le escapó dándole un ligazo en el ojo- ¡Ah maldito globo hijo de la...!

-¡WUAJAJAJAJAJAJA Eres un idiota! –dijo burlón el Shun de cabellos negros.

Los niños los vieron expectantes.

-¡Hermano! ¿Estas bien? –preguntó el Shun de cabellos verdes.

-Si, lo estoy –respondió Ikki quien tenia el ojo morado- pero no importa, haremos otra figurita, Shun pásame un globo!

-¡Wuajajajajajaja los quemé! –dijo un Shun de cabellos negros rojizos con cara de psicópata quien tenia un cerillo en la mano.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? u.u –dijo Ikki para si mismo.

-¿Qué hermano? –pregunto un Shun inocente y de cabellos verdes- ¡santos globos! ¿Quién los quemó? –preguntó Shun al ver que había fuego.

-...

-Ahora los quemare a todos con mi lanzallamas wuajajajajaja –dijo el Shun / Hades.

-Creo que me empiezo a acostumbrar a esta doble personalidad de Shun... digo, no puede ser tan malo, si Kanon se acostumbró...

-Y ahora les hice un lindo perrito –decía Shun quien mostraba un globo (sabrá Zeus de donde lo sacó).

-Zeus, ayúdame... –murmuró el teletubbie tepiteño.

Mientras en el trabajo de Shura, el santo de la novena casa estaba en la caja, era el que orientaba a los clientes y cobraba las películas. Estaba tranquilo haciendo un barquito de papel, hasta que un cliente se acercó a él.

-Hola –saludó el cliente.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? –preguntó Shura.

-Si, mira, busco una película que sea para adultos, que tenga drama pero tragedia, humor y romance, que también sea para niños y de suspenso, pero que tenga un poco de terror.

-o.ô ¿Eh? –Shura estaba confundido.

-¡Ah, ya se que película quiero! –volvió a decir el cliente- Mira, quiero esa película donde sale esa actriz.

-¿Cuál actriz? –preguntó Shura.

-Pues usted sabe, esa actriz que es muy buena –insistió el cliente- la que sale en esa otra película que es buenísima!.

-. . . –silencio sepulcral de Shura.

-¿No sabes cual? –preguntó el cliente- Mira, esa actriz sale junto a ese otro actor, y sale en esa película que es genialísima.

-Ejem... –musitó Shura.

-¡Ay! Mira, aquí esta –el cliente se acercó a uno de los muebles donde están las películas- "Las aventuras de la india María"

Shura se va de espaldas. En eso, a la tienda va llegando otra chica que trabajaba ahí, ya que llevaba consigo el uniforme de trabajo (valga la redundancia).

La joven se percató de que el caballero de la 10ma casa estaba en la caja cobrando. Así que rápidamente buscó a June, quien estaba sacudiendo algunas películas.

-¡June! –exclamó la chica.

-Hola Geist –respondió la rubia- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué hace Shura aquí? –preguntó la pelinegra sorprendida. (N: Aclaro que Geist es mi Amazona favorita, en lo personal, la mas poderosa de todas... incluso que Shaina)

-Pues trabajando –respondió la amazona del camaleón- Ayer exactamente, pero como no viniste, pues no supiste.

-¡Que bien! –exclamó emocionada.

-No me digas que... Ay Geist, ¿Sigue siendo tu amor platónico?

-Pues... yo... bueno, si ¿Verdad que es encantador y guapo?

-Pues no tanto como mi Shun.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Digo, que si, digo, si tu lo dices.

Regresando a la casa de Aries.

Los generales marinos, Mu, Minos, Shaka y Pandora seguían ahí metidos.

-¿Trabajo? ¿Y eso como se come? –preguntó Sorrento bastante confundido.

-Jamás habíamos trabajado en nuestra vida. –añadió Kaysa.

-¿Jamás? –preguntó Mu.

-Nunca –respondió Bian- A excepción de aquella vez donde Julián nos ordenó bañar a sus 15 perros.

-Como olvidar ese día –añadió Eo junto con un suspiro.

-Tremendo castigo que nos dio Julián –dijo Krishta apenado- Eso de confundir al pequeño Rufino con la mamá de Julián.

-¿Rufino? –preguntó Minos.

-Si, el dálmata de la familia Solo –respondió Krisaor.

-Además cuando intentamos bañar a los 14 restantes, se nos escaparon, y en el intento terminamos bañando a Julián –añadió Sorrento.

-Si, después sin querer le echamos el talco antipulgas –añadió Bian- hasta parecía que Julián tenia pedigrí.

-Y su cabello quedo tan brilloso, que al mismo Panchito le hubiera tenido envidia –añadió Eo.

-¿Panchito? –preguntó Kiki.

-Si, el pastor ingles de la familia Solo –respondió Sorrento.

-No puede ser posible... –murmuró Mu junto con un suspiro.

-Y eso que no les hemos contado de aquella ocasión en donde intentamos limpiar las caballerizas de la mansión Solo y ordeñar a las vacas del granero –añadió Bien cínicamente.

-Ni quiero saber –respondió Mu.

-Pero que paciencia la de Julián –comentó Minos- Y pensé que nosotros estábamos locos.

-Mi hermanito Hades es muy noble con todos –respondió Pandora quien estaba aprensada del pobre Shaka, quien a causa de ello, no podía ni respirar y tenia un bonito color violáceo en su rostro.

-Claro, nunca está en el inframundo, se la vive de parranda con Eris o posesionando el cuerpo de Andrómeda –respondió Minos quien se quedó pensativo y quieto por un segundo.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Sorrento al verlo como estatua.

-OH, Oh... –musitó el espectro- ¿Sienten eso?

-Si, mi Shakita es tan abrazable –respondió Pandora quien seguía aferrada al santo de virgo, y este tenia ahora un extraño color azulado en su rostro.

-No eso, lo otro –respondió Minos.

-Si, siento un tremendo dolor de cabeza –murmuró Mu.

Minos se da una palmada en la cara.

-¡¿Con que iban a comprar el pan no! –preguntó una voz recién llegada.

-Pero... pero si es... –murmuró Minos quien tragó saliva.

-¡Radamanthys! –dijo Pandora sorprendida al momento de soltar a Shaka.

-Aire... aire... –Shaka se desmaya.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó el recién llegado quien venia con mal genio.

-¡Por el amor de Zeus, sálganse de mi casa! –dijo Mu entre lagrimas.

-Yo... yo... –respondió Pandora nerviosamente- ¡Un momento, no tengo por que dar explicaciones! ¿Tu que haces acá?

-¿Yo? –preguntó Rada.

-No, le hablo al aire –respondió sarcástica Pandora.

-Vine a ver por que tardaban tanto, ya no soportaba a Esfinge ni a Thanatos quejarse de que no podían tomar su cafecito sin el pan que según ustedes iban a traer –respondió Wyvern.

Mientras discutían, Shaka estaba cobrando memoria y observó la escena, aprovechando el momento, a pecho-tierra intentó huir de ahí, pero...

-Pues a decir verdad si vine por el pan –respondió Pandora al momento de jalar de nuevo al desafortunado de Shaka- Vine por mi bizcocho xD

-¡Pero señorita Pandora! –dijo Radamanthys.

-No me discutas Radamanthys, ya estoy grandecita para saber lo que hago.

-Ayudaaaa x.X –gritó Shaka.

Radamanthys estaba mas furioso y volteó a ver a Minos, quien solo se encogió de hombros y tragó saliva.

-¡Ja! Esto es como ver Juanita la del barrio –comentó Eo a Bian al ver la escena.

-Ni que lo digas.

Y hablando de dicha novela...

-¡Bien mis actores, comencemos los ensayos! –dijo el director del teatro- Vamos por la primera escena, en donde Juanita es contratada como sirvienta en la mansión de Isidoro Leoncio Pérez de la Palma.

-¿Y como se supone que lo haremos? –preguntó Afrodita.

-Pues tu haz como que llegas a la casa de Saganina y Kanancia y pide asilo. –respondió el director.

Los santos se prepararon y Afrodita se paró detrás de una especie de puerta de hule espuma que simulaba la entrada de la disque mansión, cabe mencionar que la dichosa residencia o mas bien, el escenario solo constaba de un sillón y un comedor con 2 sillas.

Afrodita tocó la puerta, pero al momento de hacerlo, la puerta se cae al suelo.

-¡Pero que puerta tan mal puesta! –exclamó Afrodita.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Kanon al momento de acomodarse las enaguas del vestido.

-¿Cómo preguntas que quien soy si tu puerta se cayó? –preguntó un malhumorado Afrodita.

-¡Si Kanancia, eres una bruta! –respondió Máscara quien entró a la escena y le tiró agua que tenia en un vaso- ¡Jajajajajaja!

Kanon solo cerró los ojos al sentir el agua en su cara.

-¡Además de ciega, tonta! –exclamó Saga quien ahora le tiró agua en la cara de un florero que estaba sobre la mesa, mientras sonreía maliciosamente y disfrutaba hacerle maldades a su gemelo.

-¡No mereces nada! –concluyó Afrodita quien le echó mas agua de quien sabe donde.

-Aprovechados, ahora si me las pagarán –refunfuñó el mojado... o es decir, la mojada Kanancia- ¡EXPLOSIÓN DE GALA...!

-¡Alto! –exclamó el director- ¡Así no es la escena! Bueno, hagamos la segunda escena, donde Juanita conoce a Isidoro y se enamoran perdidamente.

-¿QUÉ? –preguntó Máscara- ¡Pero ni siquiera me gusta, tendrá cara de niña, pero aun que no lo crea, afro es hombrecito!

-¿Cómo que cara de niña? –preguntó el santo de los charalitos... digo, pececitos- Que al menos no tengo cara de retrasado como ciertas replicas genéricas que conozco.

-¡Óyeme no! –exclamó Kanon- Yo tengo una linda cara, es mas, soy todo un galán, Saga es el que parece pasa por tanto enojarse.

-¡Yo no parezco pasa! –exclamó Saga- ¡Yo soy mas guapo, además, mi crema evita que se me arrugue mi lindo rostro! –sacude su cabello- Por que yo lo valgo.

-¿Usas crema anti-arrugas? –preguntó Afrodita con sorpresa.

-Hum... solo de noche –respondió Saga.

-Y de medio día, de tarde, de mañana, las 24 horas del día –añadió Kanon.

-Al menos intento cuidarme, no que tu, pareces mamarracho –le reclamó su gemelo.

-¿Mamarracho, YO? –preguntó Kanon- Ya quisieras, cara de melocotón.

-¡Cállate cara de Seiya!

-¡Uh, eso es personal! –comentó Máscara divertido ante la pelea de sus vecinos.

-¡Óyeme no! –dijo un ofendido Kanon- ¡Si yo soy el cara de Seiya, tu eres el hijo perdido de Saori!

-Eso duele mas... –añadió Afrodita.

-¡Ahora si te pasaste, clon pirata! –dijo en furioso Saga.

-¡Tu empezaste, copia genérica!

-¡Eres un tarado!

-¡Tu un zoquete!

-¡Pelele!

-¡Tarugo!

-¡Torpe!

-¡Retrasado!

-¡Imbécil!

-¡Bastaaaaaaa! –exclamó el director- ¡Dejen de pelear y ensayen!

-Pero que genio... –refunfuñó Afrodita- Pues bueno... –se preparó para la escena- ¡Isidoro, Isidoro! ¿No es verdad ángel de amor, que en esta luna que brilla...?

-¿Luna? –Máscara se rascó la cabeza muy confundido- Pero si yo solo veo las luces reflectoras.

-Tarado, es solo parte del libreto –le respondió Afrodita- Bueno, lee tu parte.

-¿Ah si? Bueno... –Máscara leyó su libreto- ¡Si es verdad ángel de amor, que en esta luna que brilla, donde esta mas apartada la orilla, que tienes cara de ardilla! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

-Inmaduro... –bufó Afrodita.

-¡Ahora, en ese momento entran las hermanastras! –gritó el director en plena escena.

Saga y Kanon entran a escena apenas y pudiendo caminar con tremendos vestidos de barriada al estilo Saori.

-¡Isidoro! –exclamó Kanon- ¿Qué haces aquí con esta andrajosa?

-¡Es verdad, se supone que yo seria tu prometida! –añadió Saga quien leía el libreto.

-¡Un momento! –interrumpió Kanon- ¿Por qué Saganina tiene que ser la prometida? Kanancia podría serlo.

-Pero no lo es –respondió Saga.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que lo sea? Kanancia es mejor partido.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –respondió Saga- Kanancia tiene cara de mandril.

-¡Claro que no! Kanancia es mas guapa.

-Claro que no, copia genérica, Saganina es mas guapa.

-Pero si Saganina parece una changa... bueno, aun que no está alejado de la realidad –añadió Kanon quien veía burlonamente de reojo a su gemelo.

-¡Ya me hartaste! –Saga se va contra su hermano y lo empieza a ahorcar.

-¡Con ustedes no se puede nada! –exclamó el director- De acuerdo tomen un descanso, haremos la siguiente escena, donde las hermanastras se vuelven parte del complot ninja en el narco túnel mexicano.

No muy lejos de ahí, en un centro comercial...

-¡WOOOOH HOOOH! –gritaba Dohko quien estaba arriba de un carrito de supermercado y se deslizaba por los pasillos de la tienda.

-¡Maestro, no haga eso! –gritó Shiryu quien iba tras de él- ¡Podría romper algo!

-Vamos Shiryu, no seas agua... –pero antes de terminar su frase, el santo de la séptima casa fue dar contra un mueble lleno de productos. Digámoslo así, Dohko estaba tirado en el piso y con una caja de huevos en la cabeza y un plátano en la boca.

-Ay no... –suspiró el dragón

-¡Mira Shiryu, encontré los huevos!

Mas tarde, después de todo el desorden, en la casa de Libra. Dohko y su alumno se encontraban en la cocina, todo estaba listo para cocinar. Mientras Shiryu vaciaba un poco de harina en un traste, Dohko se entretenía con los blanquillos.

-Ustedes hubieran sido unos pollitos ¿Saben? Me recuerdan a Hyoga, no se por que...

-Maestro, necesito que bata algunos huevos.

Dohko, extrañamente sumiso accedió y comenzó a partirlos y a batirlos. Shiryu miró la mezcla.

-Maestro, necesita un poco mas de huevos.

-¡De acuerdo! –dijo Dohko- ¡Huevos, huevos, huevos! –comenzó a batir MAS rápido.

Shiryu se dio una palmada en la frente. Y bueno, ustedes se preguntarán ¿Qué habrá sido de Shaina y Seiya?

En la nevería iban llegando Milongas (N/A: Debo aclarar que este apodo me lo pegó Sario, la 1era vez q lo leí cuando lo dijo x MSN, no paré de reírme y ni que decir de los demás apodos que leí en el foro como el Miluchis jajajaja esta Sario es genial) y Camus quien venia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero aquí lo mas curioso del asunto es que cuando estos santos llegaban, Seiya y Shaina quienes lucían despeinados y con la ropa al revez iban saliendo.

-¡Vaya que llegaron temprano! –dijo Milo a la cobra y al burro.

-¿Qué llegamos? –preguntó Shaina- Si vamos de salida, ahí les encargo el changarrito, mi Seiya y yo estamos cansados ¿Verdad?

Todos voltearon a ver al Pegaso que traía una cara mas idiota que de lo usual.

-Si tienen tele, pues ahí se ven –Shaina toma de la mano a Seiya y se alejan de ahí.

-¿Soy yo o hicieron lo que estoy pensando? –preguntó Milo.

-No quiero saber que hicieron y lo que estas pensando –respondió Camus con cara de asco.

Y por último, en el coliseo, los Seus estaban sentados en primera fila viendo como entrenaban las amazonas, cabe decir que por cada amazona que pasaba frente a ellos, hacían algún comentario no muy agradable para las chicas. (cabe mencionar que el Kevin Cosnter Región 4 estaba detrás de ellos tapándose la cara apenado)

Pasó la primera amazona.

-¿Jugamos a la basurita, tú te tiras al suelo y yo te recojo –comentó Thesseus a la chica.

-¡NACO! –exclamó la amazona quien se fue de ahí.

La segunda amazona.

-Quisiera ser ardilla para comerte, bellota. –ahora dijo Odysseus.

-¡Vulgares! –exclamó la amazona y se alejó de ahí.

-Por Zeus, sáquenme de aquí ;-; -decía Aioria a sí mismo.

La tercera amazona... aun que los Seus de haber sabido con quien se metieron, hubieran deseado no abrir su... vulgar bocota.

- "Tons" qué mi reina, ¿a qué hora sales al pan? –añadió Myu- Quién fuera bizco para verte dos veces, MUÑECA.

La chica volteó hacia los susodichos, a pesar de que tenia la máscara puesta, se podía sentir un cosmo y mirada colérica.

-¿A quien le llamaste muñeca? –preguntó la amazona.

-Oh, Oh... –musitó Aioriasseus- ¿Es quien creo que es?

-Oralesss macita, calmantes montes, reina –dijo Thesseus al ver que aquella chica se puso al brinco.

-¡Ya se la ganaron, nacos! –la joven comenzó a agarrase a golpes a los susodichos, después de golpear a los 2 angelitos y a la mariposita, estaba a punto de irse también contra Aioria.

-¿Aioria? –preguntó la joven.

-¿A... Angel? –preguntó temeroso. (N/A: Se me acabaron las amazonas conocidas, y como ya le di fama a mi hija, pues no pude evitar sacarla aquí tmb)- ¿Cu... cuando regresaste de la India?

-Regresé hoy –respondió la chica- ¿Conoces a estos idiotas? –señalando a los golpeados quienes estaban semi-inconscientes.

-Er... ¿No?

-Por cierto Aioria ¿Por qué no hay casi nadie en el santuario? Digo, no están entrenando ¿Dónde están todos?

-Ah, pues... –así el gato le explicó la situación en que Saori los había metido.

-¿Con que un empleo? –preguntó la hindú- ¿Y Shaka de que trabaja?

-Pues el aun no consigue empleo.

-¡Entonces esta en las 12 casas! –exclamó contenta- Iré a verlo, hace días que no se nada de él.

-¡NOO!

-¿No, que?

-No creo que sea buena idea, digo, es que... (pensando) "¿Cómo le explico que Pandora esta en el Santuario? La que se va a armar"

-¿Aioria?

-Es que... ¡Esta enfermo!... si eso –respondió para salirse del apuro.

-¿Enfermo? Con mas razón, pobrecito.

-¡NOOO! Es que... es algo asqueroso... como que es contagioso, por eso no te lo recomiendo, está en cuarentena...

-Oh, ya veo.. pobrecito... no importa, iré a verlo... –se aleja de ahí.

-¡NOOOO! –Aioria va tras de ella.

En el gran templo, se encontraba Saori observando desde la entrada de este mismo el paisaje y sonriendo maliciosamente para si misma.

-Ahora si mis santos estarán ocupados, ya no causaran mas problemas en el Santuario –dijo para si misma maliciosamente.

-Disculpe Atenea –interrumpió Shion quien se acercó a la diosa de los cabellos berenjenas.

-¿Qué sucede, Shion?

-Pues ya me voy.

-¿Ya te vas? –preguntó extrañada- ¿Y se puede saber a donde?

-Pues a conseguir trabajo, usted dijo que todos los santos consiguiéramos un empleo, y yo al igual soy un caballero.

-¿A si? Pues haz lo que quieras Shion.

-Bueno... –sin decir mas, el antiguo carero salió del templo de Saori y bajó las 12 casas.

Saori vio alejarse Shion, para después dar un suspiro de satisfacción. Pero mientras Shion bajaba las escaleras...

-El plan está resultando, ahora quiero ver como esa bruja se las arregla sola wuajajaja –dijo Shion maliciosamente- Es tan bruta que apuesto a que ni siquiera ha de saber como usar un sacudidor... es mas, ni siquiera ha de saber que es eso.

Dijo para si mismo quien volteó a ver al templo, para después reirse.

Y así se pasó el resto del día, ya llegando al atardecer, para ser mas exactos, en el templo del novio de Ángela... digo, en la casa de Sagitario. (Mi amorcito xD)

-¡AAAAHH! –se escuchó gritar a Aioros viendo con quien estaba dormido, que al mismo tiempo rápidamente se levantó de su lugar.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Kaysa al escuchar tal escándalo.

-¿Quién eres tu? ¿Qué haces en mi cama? –preguntó Aioros mas que histérico.

-¿Tu cama? –preguntó Leumnades un poco confundido- ¡Ah! Tu eres el dueño de esta choza.

-¿Choza? –preguntó indignado- Si, ya se que esta medio fea por que la tacaña de Saori ni siquiera se dignó a echarle una pintadita en los 13 años que estuve en Acapulco... digo, muerto, si, muerto... pero eso no importa ¿Qué demonios haces en MI cama?

-Pues durmiendo ¿Qué no viste? –preguntó el general marino- Y no es por nada pero está muy cómoda tu cama... dormí bastante bien.

-¡Pero conmigo! –refunfuñó Aioros.

-Si, pero fue cómodo ¿No me digas que no te gustó?

-Hum... -musitó el santo de sagitario- No se de que hablas...

-Vamos, acepta que fue reconfortante...

Aioros volvió a musitar y fingió demencia.

-He tenido mejores... u.ú

-¿Y no quieres volverlo a hacer?

-Pues... digo ¡NO! ¡Y VETE DE MI CASA! –Aioros furioso sale de ahí, no sin antes tomar su penacho de indio azteca y su taparrabo para encerrarse en el baño.

-Pero que geniecito.

Y así es otro día mas en la vida independiente de los santos de Atenea ¿Qué pasara en el próximo y quizás ultimo capitulo? ¿Qué tramará Shion? ¿Qué será de Saori? (Por favor, como si a alguien realmente le importara) Pues esto y mas en el próximo episodio, en la misma hora, la misma sintonía, la misma pagina.

- - - - - - - - -

**A CONTINUACIÓN, ESCENAS QUE PODRÍAN O NO SUCEDER EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO…**

Estaban Terry y Candy hablando frente a frente.

-Candy… debo decirte que he encontrado al amor de mi vida –dijo Terry seriamente.

-¿Ah, si? –preguntó Candy.

-Si… (con voz gay) ¡Albert, amor míoo! xD

En otro lugar, lejos de ahí. Estaban luchando Luke Skywalker contra el malvado Darth Vader. Cuando en eso, Darth le corta una mano al pobre Jedi.

-¡Darth Vader malvado, me cortaste la mano! –exclamó Luke.

-Lo se –respondió- Y tengo algo que decirte… Luke, yo… yo…

-¡¿Tu que!

-Yo… Yo… (con voz gay) ¡Yo soy tu maaaaaaaaaaadre!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

OK esto ya no tiene sentido común (como si Ángela lo tuviera) pero en fin.

**CONTINUARA...**

**NOTA:** Pues espero les haya gustado, no se, como que no me convenció del todo, pero esperare sus criticas u opiniones.

Y si, ya va a terminar el fic (gracias al cielo) que de hecho, ya ni tenia ganas de continuar, pero creo que seria mala onda dejarlos con el suspenso. Además gracias a mi serie favorita (Friends) y de releer algunos caps de mi fic "Fiesta navideña" se me ocurrieron algunas excelentes ideas para el gran final de este fic Jajaja, ya me darán sus opiniones en cuanto lo lean, al menos para mi es gracioso y bastante irónico.

Y también debo decir que el de "!Casarse está en griego!" el capitulo 3 ya casi esta hecho, "Cascarita" pues aun va a tardar de salir del horno (al igual que LXAG quienes lo están leyendo) y yo creo que igual tarda "Un corazón de cristal" (que tmb gracias al cielo voy a acabar). Debo añadir que de nuevo entré a trabajar, aun que solo será por medio tiempo, pues aprovechare lo poco que tenga libre antes de entrar a la uni que es en las mañanas (osease, que estaré MUY ocupada y medio ausente) pero haré lo posible en actualizar, así que no os preocupéis Jejeje.

Y bueno, como es costumbre mía, si tienes dudas, comentarios, bla... bla... bla... lo de siempre, ya saben que hacer. Los leo en la próxima y se portan bien, si no es así, pues invitan. ¡Ciao Loiros!

_(8)Madre, te canto, toda esta canción, _

_canto esta canción a toda madre..._

_Es poca madre, todo el mundo me hace recordarte,_

_me mandan siempre a saludarte, por eso canto a la madre..._

_Las madres me enseñaron en la escuela... en la escuela me enseñaron puras madres..(8)_

A la madre_ de **Gloria Trevi**. _(Jajaja esta rola es cagadisima Jajaja de repente me imagino a Hyoga cantándosela a todos en el Santuario jajaja)

"_La vida es muy rápida._

_Hace que la gente pase del cielo al infierno en cuestión de segundos"_

–_**Once Minutos / Paulo Coelho.**_

- - - - - -


End file.
